Te quiero Sterek
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en México, la manada retrasa a casa, y tiene un periodo de descanso; con excepción de Stiles que esta demasiado frustrado por culpa de un Lobo amargado. Pero llega una niñata que le hará ver la verdad de sus sentimientos pero con ella un viejo enemigo reaparece.
1. Chapter 1

Después de unas cuantas semanas de haber regresado a Beacon Hills. Stiles estaba concentrado en su portátil tratando de relajar un poco su mente, pero cada vez que lo lograba esa imagen aparecía de nuevo; un Derek moribundo, no comprendía que pasaba con él, desde que volvieron de México no deja de preocuparse por aquel lobo, se preguntaba si tenía que ver con aquellos sentimientos que ha tenido de hace ya algún tiempo, aunque jamás ha admitido tenerlos.

– ¡Rayos!– decía en voz baja mientras azotaba la cabeza en su escritorio. Tenía la ventana cerrada, ya que no quería que Malia entrara por ella, últimamente estaba más insoportable que nunca, por el tema de La Loba del Desierto. Además que ya no sentía lo mismo por la chica, como si algo le gritara que ella no era la indicada, y por alguna extraña razón escucho ese grito interno. –Que... aburrido– se levantó de la silla, estaba a punto de tirarse a la cama cuando miro afuera y pudo ver a alguien que lo observaba, parecía una niña o niño.

– ¿Qué?– abrió la ventana para poder ver un poco mejor, cuando se dio cuenta ya no había nadie. "Debió ser mi imaginación" se pensó para si mismo, volvió acerrar y asegurar la ventana para poder dormir sin interrupción alguna.

-mamá, despierta- una vocecita que lograba escuchar en la oscuridad, era de una niña, no pasaba de los 8 años tal vez, pedía que se levantara -Mamá, Papá esta triste, tienes que ayudarle- La voz no dejaba de hablar y decir mamá.

Stiles se levantó de la cama, con ojeras y mucho sueño, aunque durmió bastante; algo inusual últimamente, parecía que no lo había hecho, lo pensó por un momento mientras se miraba al espejo, –es normal, soñé y cuando uno sueña no descansa en realidad– el espejo estaba algo apañado debido al agua caliente que corría del grifo –¿cierto?.

-¿Sucede algo amigo?- Scott estaba preocupado por su amigo y la cara que había tenido toda la semana, como de confusión, además podía oler cierto sentimiento de duda y preocupación.

–Bueno, la verdad es que sí– Dijo Stiles, sabía que desde lo del Nogitsune, no debía ocultarle nada a sus amigos, pero lo que pasa por su cabeza referente a Derek no se lo diría a nadie.–Últimamente duermo más, pero he tenido sueños extraños.

-¿Cómo cuando…?– empezó insinuando la posesión que había sufrido meses atrás, Stiles negó antes de que Scott terminara la pregunta.

–No, diferente, son sueños blancos de vez en cuando totalmente negro y también esta esa voz– frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo más acerca de aquello pero le parecía imposible.

–Una voz... ¿Qué clase voz?– el alfa estaba preocupado; no quiera que algo malo volviera a ocurrir.

–La de una niña pequeña– aunque no estaba del todo seguro por que aquella voz le hablaba en sueños sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una niña pequeña.

–Una niña– le parecía más extraño el hecho que fuera una niña y no una voz demoniaca –¿Estás seguro que no es otro ser oscuro que intenta poseerte?–. Stiles lo giro con una cara de "No es momento de broma, Scott". – ¿y qué es lo que dice?

EL castaño se puso algo rojo de la vergüenza, recordaba la palabra que más repetía y le parecía un chiste –Me dice mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott se reía a mas no poder, después de que se enterara de que aquella voz llamaba a Stiles "mamá", lo cual le parecía más gracioso que alarmante y de cierta forma le quito un poco la tensión al momento. –¡No te rías Scott!– Stiles tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo por la reacción de su amigo.

–Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso, lo más seguro es que estuvieras viendo alguna película anoche con una niña incluida y por eso soñaste eso– trato de tomarle una respuesta lógica a aquella disparatada situación.

–No vi ninguna película Scott, estuve pensando en– se dio cuenta de que mencionaría el detalle de Derek así que solo suspiro –nada– se rindió, no pretendía buscar una solución a un problema tan poco sobrenatural.

–Si vuelves a tener ese sueño, tal vez quiera decir que estas "embarazado"– dijo mientras se le escapaba una risa, ahora la situación en verdad solo parecía un mal chiste para los dos adolescentes.

–¡Scott!– No se podía creer lo que su amigo le decía, como si eso fuera posible, dejo la conversación de lado, siguió leyendo un libro sobre los sueños, mientras el otro se partía de risa y hacia malos chistes. Una pequeña silueta estaba escondida entre los árboles, esperando a que Stiles entrara a la escuela, parecía desesperada por saltar y acercársele; pero se retenía lo más que podía, empezaba a dar saltitos dando la ilusión a que estaba flotando.

–Mami, mami me escucho-– dijo en voz baja, tan baja que ni un hombre lobo la escucharía.

Más tarde, en la cafetería, el clima estaba más raro de lo normal. Parte de la manada se encontraba almorzando, Scott se había atrevido hablarles a los demás sobre el extraño sueño de Stiles con el pretexto de que "Tenemos que mantener informada a la manada". La cuales se habían puesto a reír después de que terminara: con la falta de Lydia y Stiles, la rubia rojiza solo limaba sus uñas con mucho cuidado ignorando a Scott y su intento exitoso de humillar a su amigo.

–Gracias Scott, muchas Gracias mejor amigo– dijo Stiles con ese típico tono de sarcasmo –Si quieres, también puedes contarles mis intimidades– tomo un poco de agua, el moreno intentaba calmarlo argumentando que solo era un abroma pequeña, mientras Liam reía por debajo tratando de tragarse la carcajea que tenía en la garganta. Kira, trataba de no reír pero no lo disimulaba muy bien.  
–Pero, ¿Por qué te dijo que "Papá esta triste"?– pregunto Malia, aun lado de él, a ella no le causaba gracia de cierta forma se sentía celosa.

–No lo sé, y siendo sincero creo que no quiero saber sobre eso– dijo Stiles mordiendo una manzana, los demás ya estaban algo más calmados.

–Escuche que los sueños a veces muestran sucesos que son futuros o incluso ideas inconscientes- Dijo Lydia al fin después de un largo silencio por su parte -Tal vez lo que significa el sueño, es que quieras ser padre– mira al castaño tratando de ver si algo eso le era interesaba pero el solo le sonreía nerviosamente e intentaba no tirarle el agua encima de su hermoso vestido.

●●●

La manada, [conformada por, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Liam, Kira y Malia], se encontraban en las ruinas de la anterior mansión Hale, decidieron entrenar un poco después de clases, aunque las cosas estaban en calma, no podían descuidarse. –¡Auch!- se expresó Stiles al ver como Scott era derribado por Derek.

–Joder– dijo scott entre dientes, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo y la vergüenza.

–Aunque seas el alfa Scott, aun eres algo lento, inténtalo de nuevo– El entrenamiento entre los chicos era intenso, se escuchaba como chocaban contra el piso o los árboles, "todos unos salvajes" podía asegurar Stiles. Las chicas por su lado, parecían algo más tranquilas y sin tanto hueso roto; pero mirando viendo bien, Lydia no hacía nada a comparación a las otras, pero la verdad era que desde la muerte de Meredic, había estado más atenta a lo que pensaba o veía, no quería gritar, pero había veces en las que iba al hospital y entraba en las habitaciones sin darse cuenta, específicamente donde las personas morirían pronto. Stiles investigo todo lo relacionado a las Banshee y se lo paso; incluso se habían vuelto algo así como mejores amigos.

–Lydia, ¿Cómo vas con eso?– dijo, acercándose a su amiga para olvidarse un poco del tema de los lobos y de que el no hacía nada por temor a terminar muerto por accidente.

–Bueno, si te refieres a que termino siempre en lugares con gente en fase terminar o con algún accidente grave– chasqueo la lengua y miro a al chico –Bien– sonrió Stiles, después de todo a él era el primero que llamaba cuando sucedía eso. –Me acostumbro– dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

Stiles no se atrevía a entrar al entrenamiento después de pensarlo un rato y ver que Lydia empezaba a practicar con Malia y Kira, pero se resignó en verdad no quería terminar muerto. De un momento a otro sintió que lo miraban, volteo a ver a todos, primero a Malia, pero esta estaba muy concentrada entrenando, al igual que los demás. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y volteo, lo primero que vio fueron unos lindos ojos de un tono verde, a tal vez gris. Era una niña que lo miraba desde la puerta de la mansión. –Ella– Dijo en un susurro, que fue audible para los lobos de la manada, que voltearon a verlo, su rostro mostraba curiosidad y ternura.

–Stiles– Fue Derek el que hablo, llamando su atención, el mencionado reacciono devolviendo la mirada a ellos que solo lo miraban a él confundidos.

–Ahí– Señalo, todos dirigieron sus miradas directo a la puerta, y al igual que él pudieron ver a una niñita de no más de 6 años de edad.

–¿Quién es ella?– Pregunto Kira, que se empezó a acercar a la mansión en dirección a la niña.

–Me llamo Alexandra- dijo la pequeña, sonrió a la manada para luego voltear a ver a Stiles -Y te encontré Mamá– eso ultimo alarmo al joven que se quedó boca abierto, la niña empezó a reír divertida de aquella expresión tan curiosa..

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron los demás al unísono. La pequeña salió corriendo hacia Stiles abrazándolo. Stiles estaba en shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles estaba paralizado, por las palabras de la niña, que seguía aferrada a sus piernas y parecía que nunca se movería. ─Espera... ¡Espera!─ grito Malia al ver a la niña abrazada a su "novio", se acercó casi corriendo y la aparto bruscamente, está debido a la fuerza termino sentada en el piso, **_"Auch",_** se escuchó a lo bajo. Voltearon a verla y la chiquilla tenía las manos raspadas. ─Lo siento─ Malia se disculpó.

─ ¿Mamá?─ dijo Alexandra, y luego empezó a llorar como lo haría cualquier niño pequeño. Kira se acercó, y le ayudo a levantarse mientras sacudía su ropa sin dejar de ofrecerle una sonrisa; la pequeña se calmó pero se escuchaba que le empezaba a dar un pequeño ataque de hipo

─Stiles, lo que dijo esa niña─ Stiles le tapo en seguida la boca a Scott que fue el primero en empezar a hablar.

─Mejor no digas nada, porque no me lo creo, de seguro solo es otro de esas criaturas sobrenaturales a las que nos enfrentamos─ soltó la primera escusa convincente para apartar ideas equivocadas del resto de la manada.

─Me parece solo una simple niña─ comento Liam, que se atrevió a palmar la cabeza de la pequeña que solo soltó un par de risas entre hipidos.

Lydia parecía convencida también y se atrevió a hablar─ Concuerdo, mejor hablemos con ella... Y no la empujemos─ volteo a ver a Malia.

─Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer─ dijo la chica, apartando la mirada de los demás.

Derek no había dicho nada, solo miraba a la niña que tenía una apariencia muy peculiar, ojos un tanto raros con el iris tan claro que apenas entendía de qué color eran pero hermoso, su piel era pálida y su cabello era tan blanco como las nubes. Kira y Liam le hacían mimos mientras la pequeña daba saltos pequeños y sonrió al ver que el lobo tenía la mirada puesta en ella. ─Stiles será mi mamá─ dijo la niñita muy segura de ella misma.

─Oh bueno─ Kira se notó que estaba algo nerviosa por la tremenda afirmación. ─Y bueno, ¿tú padre?─ La niña se quedó pensando u momento, miro a todos lados antes de contestar. Stiles era el más atento. ─Si te digo, ¿me guardas el secreto?

─ Claro ─ afirmo Kira, aunque la kitsune sabía que los lobos la escucharían.

─Mi papi será... Derek─ lo dijo en voz baja. Un tremendo silencio se dio a partir de eso.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ fue Derek quien formulo la pregunta. Mientras los otros lobos volteaban y al igual que Kira la miraban sacados de sí.

─eh... ups─ fue lo único que dijo, antes de estallar en risas, una risa que sonó infantil y pura; sabía que de cierta forma saco de quicio al lobo y tal vez al humano que se estaba enterando por su mejor amigo, la niña se cubrió la boca pero todos sabían que se reía de ellos.

─ No puede ser─ Derek paso la mano por su cabello casi queriendo caerse al suelo por la impresión. Pero solo dejo escapar un largo respiro no quería irse contra la niña

─ Pequeña, dime que estas bromeando─ Kira tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. La pequeña negó con la cabeza, se encogió en hombros. _"Naceré de Stiles y Derek será mi padre"_ susurro con manos en la boca.

─No─ cruzo los brazos rechazando todas las palabras de la niña ─ ¡no, no, no, no! ─ empezó a negar Stiles moviendo la cabeza y los brazos, ─ ¡No!─ Grito.

─El destino no puede cambiar mamá─ sonrió de forma dulce.

La manada entera y con la presencia del agente Parrish, discutían sobre el asunto de la pequeña, incluso Stiles se había puesto como loco buscando en internet y en archivos algo relacionado con una niña desaparecida que tuviera sus características, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que no encontró nada, al parecer no había nada que les digiera quien era, y por qué decia esas cosas. Mientras Alexandra, parecía mucho más entretenida jugando con Kira y tomando jugo de naranja en la cocina de la casa de Scott.

El beta menor titubeó un poco ─ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?─ pregunto Liam, era el menos alterados de todos, Stiles estaba sentado no muy lejos de él, golpeaba el piso constantemente con el pie.

─Deja de hacer eso─ replico Lydia, ya estaba completamente sacada de quicio

─Oh disculpe, pero creo que mi ansiedad se justifica muy bien─ sonrió con ironía ─digo después de todo tú estás acostumbrada a que una niña llegue diciendo que eres su madre, ¿verdad?─ su tono cambio a uno de molestia.

─Lo siento, pero poniéndote así tampoco solucionas las cosas─ Lydia estaba cruzada de brazos completamente relajada ahora que Stiles paro su incesante golpeteo.

─Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella─ intervino Liam en la conversación de la Banshee y el humano.

─Pero aun que le preguntemos, siempre dice lo mismo, que Stiles es su madre y Derek su padre─ dice Scott levantándose del suelo, desde donde podía ver a todos. Se sentía algo confundido por todo y trataba de pensar en la respuesta menos extraña.

"La" coyote soltó un bufido ─ esto es una pérdida de tiempo, esa niña solo nos está gastando una mala broma, ¡por dios!, un hombre no puede tener bebes- dice Malia, que estaba enfadada, detestaba como una pequeña le ponía de nervios.

La mayoría estaban completamente cansados de tanto investigar, así que decidieron aceptar que era solo una broma de la pequeña niña, Derek durante todo el tiempo estuvo callado en una de las esquinas, solo miraba como los demás discutían sobre ella y la situación que había traído.

Alexandra estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina viendo como Kira ponía una cara de decepción, y ella solo la miraba curiosa como si jamás hubiese visto esa clase de miradas siendo que las conocía a la perfección, siempre as recibía de sus superiores. ─Me gustas─ dijo Alexandra a Kira. La muchacha no supo cómo responder, solo se sorprendió y dejo escapar un largo "eh" ─ Eres una de mis favoritas─ se limitó a decir y sonreír mientras llevaba la pajilla de vuelta a su boca y bebía del jugo.

En ese momento Derek entro a la cocina, junto con Scott y los demás, Stiles la miraba un poco diferente, como si ella fuera un sueño o algo por el estilo. ─Pequeña, no se quien seas o por qué has dicho todo eso─ fue Derek quien se acercó y le empezo a hablar, Kira se apartó y se acercó a Scott.

─Scott, no creo que ella este bromeando sobre todo esto─ dijo ella en voz baja, Scott solo negó y miro a Derek.

─ ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres?- dice Derek viéndola a la cara mostraba los colmillos en forma de amenaza.

─Alexandra, y soy su futura hija─ sus palabras son serias pero al mismo tiempo con el tono infantil que destacaba no permitían que los demás la tomaran en serio.

─Déjate de bromas─ Derek estaba empezando a enfadarse más pero ella no se retractó de sus palabras. El aire a su alrededor se puso tenso, en cualquier momento alguien mataría a otro alguien, y eso no era del todo deseable.

─Alexandra─ Stiles paso al lado del lobo y acaricio su hombro para calmarlo; como si fuera un perro, este se enfadó un poco por aquella acción.

─ ¿Si?─ pregunto con un tono infantil y dulce.

─ ¿Quién te cuida?─ Stiles se acercó aún más, alejando a Derek de la niña, este no se negó, lo menos que quería era lastimar a una niña tan pequeña.

─Un... ángel─ tardo un poco en contestar pero respondió directamente al humano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sueños**

El silencio reinaba en la cocina, solo escuchaba el sonido de la pajilla; Stiles estaba frente a la pequeña que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. ─ ¡Por amor a dios!─ soltó Malia más que furiosa ─ ¡Esta cría solo se está burlando de nosotros!

─No, nunca me burlaría de ustedes, digo la verdad, un ángel me cuida.─ dijo, dando un saltito para bajar de la barra donde estaba sentada. Su mirada y los latíos de su corazón decían la verdad, pero no sabían que creer.  
─Mejor lo dejamos para mañana─ propuso Kira; tal vez de esa forma los ánimos estarían más fríos, todos estaban de acuerdo.

•••

La pequeña Alexandra llego al Loft junto con Derek, quien aún que parecía algo desconfiado por la presencia de la niña.  
─Escucha, no quiero que toques nada─ Dijo en forma seria, pero la pequeña solo miraba con asombro el edificio donde se quedaría, Derek negó con la cabeza, y el tomo de la mano llevándola a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta del loft y entro, vio como noto que Alexandra no había puesto ni un pie en el lugar parecía asustada y triste, cuando Derek les acerco y la alentó a entrar esta solo negó con la cabeza, y empezó a llorar. Derek entro en pánico no sabía que pasaba, tal vez la pequeña no se sentía en confianza con él ─No, no llores, ¿Qué pasa?  
─No me gusta─ alcanzo a decir entre sollozos, se secaba las lágrimas pero era inútil.  
─ ¿Qué cosa?─ la pequeña señalo hacia la ventana. ─ ¿La ventana?  
─No─ se escuchó como sorbía su nariz ─ no me gusta el olor y los recuerdos, son feos─ dijo retrocediendo, Derek entendió, después de todo en ese mismo lugar habían pasado muchas cosas que una niña como ella no entendería.  
─Ok, no te preocupes─ le limpio una lagrima que caía por su mentón, esta levanto la mirada y vio una sonrisa en el rostro del lobo ─Cubriré el olor─ se encamino hacia la pequeña cocina y de una de las alacenas tomo un ambientador, regreso y empiezo a rociarlo por todos lados, le molestaba un poco el olor, pero si no lo hacia la niña jamás entraría.  
─Listo ¿Contenta?─ volteo a verla, y está ya estaba corriendo al sofá, y de un salto reboto en esto. ─Supongo que tienes hambre.  
─No, en realidad no, pero estoy cansada─ se acurruco entre los cojines como su fuera un pequeño gato plorando su nuevo hogar.  
─Ese no es un buen lugar para dormir─ se acercó a ella y la intento levantar, pero esta no se movió solo cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormida, Derek suspiro y la cargo, como era posible que la pequeña no le escuchara, se supone que si era su hija debería escucharle en todo.  
─ ¿En qué estoy pensando?─ empezó a murmurar mientras la dejaba en la cama con mucho cuidado. ─Tú no eres mi hija... solo eres una niña que no sabe dónde está─ aunque decía esto, la miraba de forma una forma muy paternal, le acaricio el cabello, le vino el recuerdo de cuando era pequeño y enfermaba, su madre se quedaba hasta tarde a su lado hasta que este mejorara.

•••  
Stiles estaba viendo el tablero, puso en el varias noticias de niños desaparecidos y accidentes de auto, ya que todos tenían relación, la fecha un sábado de luna nueva, había encontrado esto mientras buscaba información de la niña.  
─Que extraño─ miraba atentamente la pizarra, Malia leía un libro de matemáticas mientras este no le hacía caso.  
─Oye... deja eso, solo son accidentes y nada más.  
─No lo sé, hay algo que... no se─ empezó Stiles volvía a leer un artículo del periódico, la mujer solo resoplo y rodo los ojos.  
─Sobre ella... ¿también piensas en eso?─ Stiles volteo con una expresión de "No y si" ─Olvídala solo es una niña que está perdida y desorientada.  
Solo se quedó pensando un momento mirándola, giro la silla de vuelta a los documentos ─Malia, podrías irte por favor, necesito pensar más y tu estudiar- dijo, y esta solo se levantó algo indignada y camino a la puerta, cerrándola tras de ella.  
─ ¡lo siento!─ dijo en voz alta, seguro que lo había escuchado aun que de inmediato se escuchó el azote de la puerta principal. Espero unos momentos y se tiro a la cama, pero dando la cara hacia la ventana, una bonita luna menguante se veía. Por su cabeza solo pasaba el recuerdo de esa niña diciendo que él y Derek serían sus padres, claro no entendía por qué lo dijo en futuro, pero el problema era creerle o no.  
─Es imposible... imposible que Derek siente algo por mi... y que yo tenga un bebe, eso parece más ciencia ficción─ Se repetía una y otra vez.

•••  
 _Derek caminaba por el bosque, parecía desorientado, porque estaba perdido, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la cama, no se podía ver la luna ni las estrellas en el cielo era totalmente negro.  
─ ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?─ el sonido de ramas quebrándose bajo sus pies. Pero otros pasos se escucharon no muy lejos, aunque para el sonaban justo a un lado suyo, corrió hacia donde escuchaban los pasos, mientras se acercaba también percibió un olor muy familiar._

 _En cuanto salió de entre los arboles lo vio, era Stiles_ _  
─ ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?─ Stiles estaba confundido casi aterrado.  
─No lo sé... yo... ni siquiera recuerdo haber despertado─ decia Stiles mientras miraba sus manos y contaba sus dedos ─10...Esto no es un sueño.  
─ ¿No...?- mira sus manos y cuanta, y así era, todo era real. ─ ¿Qué está pasando?  
─Derek─ Stiles empezó a hablar en voz baja, acercándose a el ─Alguien nos está espiando─ disimuladamente señalo hacia unos arbustos que se movieron lentamente.  
─Quédate atrás─ empujo a Stiles detrás de él; el arbusto deje de moverse. Pero lo que estuviera ahí se movió, Derek no lo podía ver del todo pero si escuchar su respiración y sus movimientos, era demasiado rápido.  
Oscuridad total...  
Sonido de gruñidos  
Zarpazos  
Tiembla la tierra_ _  
Tambores  
Olor a Sangre_ _  
Derek pudo escucharlo, el latir del corazón de Stiles y después nada._

•••

─ ¡Stiles!- Derek despertó, estaba sudando, su respiración era rápida, todo había sido un sueño. ─ ¿Qué?─ paso su mano por su cabello como si estuviera desesperado, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y un mal paso lo hizo caer, rodo hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba la pequeña, que tenía su teléfono en mano, estaba hablando con alguien.  
La pequeña volteo a verlo y sonrió.  
─ Él está bien, acaba de despertar─ dijo mirando a Derek, este no entendió pero cuando escúchala voz que estaba detrás del otro teléfono.  
 _─Me alegro, perdón por molestarles, creo que mejor..._  
Derek le quito el teléfono a Alexandra, la cual solo emitió un ligero "Hey".  
─Stiles, ¿Soñaste que… con un bosque de cielo negro?

─ _Sí... bueno... fue raro, estaba en el bosque con_ ─ dudaba si decirle que estaba con él.  
─ ¿Conmigo?, no sé pero, creo que tuvimos el mismo sueño... aunque no puedo recordar el final.  
El otro chico hizo silencio pero el lobo era capaz de escuchar su lenta respiración ─ _Igual, pero lo que vi en mi sueño, bueno un pedazo recuerdo a la niña con unas alas, no sé pero estaba con otra persona... supongo que solo estoy alucinando, de nuevo, pero aun así, escucha, creo que está pasando algo, no sé qué, pero desde hace 3 meses ha habido ciertos incidentes, cada dos semanas, un accidente de auto, implica una familia, padre, madre, hijo único, y la autopista_ ─ Se escuchaba que Stiles se mueve en la silla. La pequeña que solo estaba viendo como Derek escuchaba, camino a la cocina y se puso a buscar algo en el refrigerador.

─ _Alrededor de las 12:00 am. Los autos tienen cierto emm "accidente"... y... ¿Derek?_ ─ Se detuvo Stiles, pensando que el mayor le había colgado.  
─Sigo aquí, te escucho─ fue lo único que dijo eso calmo un poco al humano.  
─ _Ok... como decía, el "accidente" ocurre alrededor de las 12:00 am, los niños desaparecen y los padres terminan muy mal heridos... ahí un testimonio "Vi como un ser con capucha negra se puso en mitad de la carretera, y con mover un poco su mano nos sacó de la carretera". Fue lo que una madre dijo antes de ser sedada en el hospital... Yo creo que la niña no es no único problema_.  
─Pero y el sueño, digo... debe decir algo.  
─Tal vez, aun así ¿Cómo está?─ Derek pudo escuchar un tono de preocupación en la voz de Stiles.  
─Ella─ volteo a todos lados hasta encontrarla sentada en el sofá con un vaso de leche ─Está bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Papá, él es Gabriel.**

Aun que intenten ignorar las cosas, algo estaba pasando de nuevo, la niña y los otros niños desaparecidos. " _¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ese lobo?"_ una voz le reclamaba desde el interior al humano. Durante casi toda las clases Stiles y la manada investigaban los mas que podían, hablando con algunos maestros, incluso Stiles prestaba poca atención a las clases y buscaba información en su teléfono.

Después de unos días dejaron de investigar, no había nada ahora solo esperaban que alguien contestara o fuera a buscar a la niña. Claro esto hasta que recibieron un mensaje de Parrish

"Encontramos a uno de los niños desaparecidos, hablaran con él, en cuanto sepamos les informaremos"

Stiles, se alegró; un poco por el niño y otra porque ya no estarían tan en blanco como en un principio, dejaron de buscar y hacer interrogatorios para prestar un poco más de atención a clases. Lydia estaba sentada junto a Stiles y pudo ver que actuaba un poco extraño.

─ ¿Ahora qué te pasa a ti?

─Eh─ se sorprendió de aquella pregunta, estaba divagando un poco entre sus pensamientos ─nada, solo estoy pensando en─ no podía terminar la frase porque no sabía en realidad.

─ Estas pensando en la niña, y de seguro también en Derek─ Dejo a su amigo con la boca abierta, se sonrojo agacho la cabeza con el ceño fruncido tenía unas ganas tremendas de llamar al lobo.

─Oye, no sé qué pase con ella o entre tú y Derek; porque seamos sinceros, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ese lobo? ¿O sueñas con él?- dice chasqueando los dedos para que Stiles la mire.

─Bueno─ lo pensaba, y la verdad era que siempre estaba preocupado por él, cada momento que algo le pasaba al amargado de Hale, él se ponía completamente desesperado. ─No lo sé.

─Ok, si yo fuera tú pensaría en eso que dijo la niña; yo creo que ustedes dos hacen linda pareja─ aquellas palabras eran sinceras, la muchacha no evito sonreír, parecía que estaba del lado de la niña con aquel tema.

En la comisaria, tanto Parrish como el Sheriff estaban hablando con el pequeño de no más de 5 años de edad que estaba sentado en esa banca de madera que estaba fuera de la oficina del sr. Stilinski.

─Hola, soy un oficial, y solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas─ se acercó el sheriff, en niño lo mira algo confundido.

─ ¿Y mis papas?─ pregunto el pequeño mirando a todas partes.

─Ellos─ trataba de que sus palabras no asustaran al niño ─están descansando en este momento pero yo estaré cuidándote mientras llega tu abuela a buscarte─ el escuchar la palabra "abuela" calmo al niño el cual asintió deseando de todo corazón que llegara pronto. ─Bien, ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace unas semanas?, un sábado para ser exactos.

─ ¿Habla el ultimo día que vi a mis padres?─ el niño solo agacho la cabeza. ─Si, lo recuerdo.

─ ¿Me contarías lo que paso? por favor.

El pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos recordando aquella noche ─La camioneta estaba... emm de cabeza, mamá y papá estaban dormidos y yo colgaba, aún tenía el cinturón puesto, cuando alguien me jalo fuera de la camioneta─ frunció el ceño, ─no recuerdo mucho... solo recuerdo que me dijo algo... y luego... vi como él estaba delante de mi apuntándome con una linterna─ dijo señalando a Parrish, que no hace más de unas horas encontró al niño en una cueva, temblando del frio.

El sheriff tenía una mirada algo entristecida; Parrish se atrevió a hablar.

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que esa persona dijo?─ En niño soplo un leve "si" en el aire.

─Él dijo "Yo he regresado".

Ambos oficiales no supieron que decir, se miraron uno al otro con una expresión de preocupación; eso nunca era bueno en aquel pueblo.

En la antigua mansión Hale, Derek buscaba algo mientras Alexandra estaba fuera sentada en la tierra viendo los arboles como crecían tristemente; hasta que salió Derek con algo en brazos.

-¿Qué es eso Papá?- pregunto la pequeña, cuando Derek estaba por contestar, negó con la cabeza.

─No soy tú padre, dime Derek─ corrigió a la niña y la levanto ─ y es algo muy importante.

La pequeña se encogió en hombros mirando al suelo. ─Lo siento─ dijo, y empezando a llorar

─No─ se agacho a su lado ─No llores─ le acaricio la mejilla para almarla mientras esta extendió sus bracitos para abrazarlo; Derek la abraza igual y la levanta ─Ven, tenemos algo que hacer.

Derek conducía por la carretera, las cosas parecían bastantes calmadas, Ale apenas y hacia ruido, solo estaba quita en el asiento del copiloto y veía por la ventana, mientras él pensaba.

 _"¿De verdad ella es mi hija? Si pudiera creerlo...No, no puede ser posible_ ".

Algo dentro de él se emocionaba de solo pensar que la pequeña fuera su niña, soltó una leve risa nerviosa.

De repente un estruendo, como cuando un edificio cae se escuchó, estaba seguro que se debió escuchar por todo el pueblo, freno de inmediato y salió del auto, para revisar a su al redor, pero no había nada, ni siquiera un árbol caído.

─ ¡Gabriel!─ grito desde el camaro Alexandra, Derek miro a la carretera y pudo ver a un sujeto que vestía de blanco.

─Oh, con que aquí estas pequeña traviesa─ dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a paso lento, Derek no supo por qué, pero sabía que ese sujeto era algo poderoso y que quería llevarse a la niña, se movió rápidamente y entro al auto arrancando de inmediato, las llantas chillaron sobre el asfalto al dar la vuelta, la vocecita de la niña le llamo la atención estaba gritando algo mientras giraba para ver como el tipo se quedaba atrás.

Derek llego hasta la casa de Stiles por alguna razón, del lugar donde estaban hasta esa casa era una gran distancia, en cuanto llego tomo a Alexa y corrió hasta abrir la puerta de una patada, subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Stiles.

─Aquí te quedas─ dijo Derek sentándola en la cama y tomando su teléfono, aún era muy temprano para que Stiles o algien mas llegara.

─Gabriel─ dijo la niña y Derek volteo inmediatamente viendo de nuevo a ese sujeto, parado frente a Alexa y sonriendo.

─Eso no fue muy agradable, o cortes─ aquello iba para Derek, se sentó al lado de la niña y se cruzó de piernas. ─Déjame presentarme, soy Gabriel, el arcángel y niñero personal de esta pequeña─ termino soltando una leve sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, ella estaba muy feliz de que Gabriel hiciera eso.

─Que... tú... eres...─ no podía ni terminar una frase.

─Papá, es el ángel del que les hable─ dijo la pequeña llena de orgullo, el ángel no pareció agradarle la palabra "papá" pero no dijo nada.

─No... Puede ser─ Derek estaba blanco de la impresión.

─Y... tres... dos...─Gabriel empezó a contar lentamente. ─Uno... puff- y Derek cayó desplomado al suelo.

─ ¿Papi?...─ Alexa se acercó a la orilla y vio a Derek inconsciente en el suelo.

─Eso pasa a menudo─. Gabriel soltó una gran carcajada al aire.

Toda la manada incluido el sheriff, Melisa y Parrish, se encontraban ahí, Stiles estaba confundido y con la boca abierta, al igual que los demás, que miraban al arcángel que comía una barra de chocolate frente a ellos.

─Ok, es incómodo que me miren así- dijo, haciendo que todos volvieran en si.

─Bueno, como todos los días tenemos visitas de ángeles, arcángeles o lo que seas─ dijo Stiles; Kira no estaba muy lejos jugando con Alexa.

─Bueno, supuse que como frecuentan cosas raras no les sorprendería mi presencia, pero me equivoque, en especial con ese grandote─ señalo a Derek que ya estaba bien, parado detrás de Stiles.

─ ¿Podrás decirnos, qué quieres aquí?─ dijo Scott, cambiando el tema.

─Eso es fácil, vengo por ese ángel travieso de ahí─ señalo a Alexa que ahora estaba en brazos de Parrish ya que le pidió que la cargara unos segundos antes.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y dejaron escapar un largo y agudo "¿qué?"

─ ¿¡Esa mocosa es una ángel!?- dijo Malia mirando con un poco de recelo a la pequeña.

─Oh, te pido que le hables con respeto, ella es una protegida mía─ Dijo Gabriel con algo de desprecio, que intimido a Malia, esta se sentó de inmediato.

─ ¿Por qué has venido por ella?- dijo Derek con odio.

─ Porque aquí, está en problemas─ dijo con un tono serio ─Un enemigo, al que ustedes ya se han enfrentado ha regresado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella regresa.**

Alexa jugaba con la cara de Parrish, este parecía un papa primerizo con la pequeña en brazos, tratando de calmarla mientras todos los demás estaban demasiado alterados y confundidos.

─ ¿Puedes explicarnos eso?─ dijo Scott tomando el papel de alfa bastante en serio, algo en el sujeto no le gustaba y podía notar como Stiles estaba incomodo junto a él y Derek deseaba romperle el cuello con las manos.

─Bueno, si son tan idiotas como para no entender─ Todos hicieron un tono de molestia, menos Parrish que seguía entretenido con la pequeña.

─Por favor solo habla de una vez─ Scott ya tenía los ojos rojos, no dejaría que aquel hombre los insultaran.

─Tranquilo perrito─ rio Gabriel, Liam estaba a punto de tirarse sobre el pero Derek lo detuvo a tiempo.

─"Grrr"─ se escuchó que dijo la vocecita de Alexa jugueteando.

─Estar mucho tiempo con ustedes le ha hecho daño─ Gabriel sonreía con la pequeña ─ Bueno, alguien a quien vencieron "No está muerto"─ hizo comillas en el aire.

─ ¿Quién?- Pregunto Scott

─No sé, ustedes deben saberlo.

Stiles casi perdía la paciencia con aquel tono burlón pensaba alzar la voz ─Deja de bromas, No creo que eso sea lo único a lo que has venido─ Derek fue el que hablo, por alguna razón no podía confiar en él.

─Veras, como dije, esa niña es mi protegida, y aquí corre mucho peligro─ era tal vez la tercera vez que repetía aquello pero la manada parecía no entender el por qué.

─ ¿Te la vas a llevar?─ Kira se sintió algo triste, le había agradado la pequeña y durante aquellos días había estado con ella casi todo el tiempo, al igual que Stiles y Derek.

─Así es─ Se puso de piel el ángel y camino hacia donde Parrish ─Dámela─ extendió los brazos, la pequeña también lo hizo pero el agente negó con la cabeza y alejo a la pequeña del hombre.

─Esto pasa cuando un ángel viene y juega con humanos, estos siempre se encariñan─ Gabriel estaba hablando consigo mientras la niña ya no se movió mirando a la manada y a Parrish.

─No te la llevaras, entiendes─ Derek estaba furioso, se podían ver sus sientes y sus ojos azules. De cierta forma eso alentó a los demás a defender la posición del lobo, pero el ángel solo se burló de estos.

─ ¡Uh!, que miedo das, pero no te puedo obedecer, como lo hacen otros, si ella se queda aquí estará en problemas, **grandes problemas** ─ enfatizo las ultimas palabras.

Stiles parecía algo preocupado ─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Ese enemigo suyo, vendrá por ella, ¿saben lo que pasara cuando tenga todo lo que necesita?

─No─ dijo Stiles, en verdad no tenía ni idea y de cierta forma aquello le recordaba demasiado a diferentes problemas anteriores donde amigos habían terminado muertos.

─La matara a ella y luego a aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse en su camino─ respondía Gabriel con una mirada amenazadora.

─ ¿Quién?─ pregunto Lydia con el corazón en un puño.

─Ustedes deben saber quién, o averiguarlo.

La Kitsune trago saliva y se aventuró a protestar contra el ángel ─Pero no te la puedes llevar─ en su mirada se notaba el cariño que había ganado por la criatura.

La mirada del ángel tenia cierto pésame, como si aquel cariño no fuera bueno para ninguna de los dos ─Cierto... a ver, que decidan aquellos con los cuales ha hecho un laso paternal─ miro a Stiles y luego a Derek, después de todo ella había dicho que ellos eran sus padres.

"No, Sí" Dijo Derek y Stiles al mismo tiempo, Gabriel solo bufo con la respuestas.

─Necesitan terapia─ Dijo Gabriel.

─Stiles─ Derek empezó a hablar con un tono severo... ─Podemos hablar a solas─. Casi todos los que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron, menos Lydia, Gabriel y la pequeña; ya esperaban algo entre esos dos desde un principio.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina, aun con el riesgo de ser escuchados, pero confiaron en que les dieran un poco de privacidad.

─Bien, ¿qué quieres?─ sabía perfectamente lo que el lobo diría también había notado cierto cariño hacia la niña por su parte pero no podía dejarse mangonear.

─ ¿De verdad dejaras que se lleve a la niña?

─Creo que es lo mejor─ fue directo, pero el lobo no acepto aquello y gruño ─ ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ello?─ Derek solo volteo a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. ─ ¿Te encariñaste?

─ ¡No!, simplemente no confió en él─ se excusó pero en parte era verdad cuando lo vio en la carretera pensó que aquello quería matar a la pequeña pero luego se dio cuenta que fue un reflejo. ─Escucha, no quiero que ese tipo se la lleve eso es todo.

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos era una guerra de egos ninguno de los dos quería sedar ante las palabras del otro, Stiles sabía que no podrían cuidar de la niña pero cuando el ángel dijo que se lo llevaría no podía negar que algo en su corazón se quebró, ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue para Derek que en verdad quería aquella niña a su lado?

─Está bien, que se quede─ el humano aparto la mirada y el lobo susurro un gracias.

Cuando regresaron el sujeto ya no estaba. ─Se tardaron mucho, él se fue─ Lydia fue quien les dio la noticia. Derek puso cara de horror sospechando que no espero a que acabaran de discutir y se había llevado a la niña.

─ ¡Parrish!─ grito la pequeña, la voz de la niña le regreso a la realidad y se calmó al verla pasar a su lado y saltar a los brazos del oficial.

─Pasando de ese tema─ dijo Scott ─Si de verdad alguien a quien ya conocemos regreso, debemos darnos prisa y encontrarlo.

Sabían que aquello también tenía algo que ver con las desapariciones de los niños y accidentes, Scott decidió salir aquella noche junto con la manada para buscar algo en el bosque por la zona donde habían encontrado al niño. Stiles decidió ir con Derek y este no se negó; por alguna razón no hubo queja de nadie, ni de Malia.

Ya habían pasado un par de días de búsquedas continuas, durante la escuela los chicos se mostraban cansados pero disimulaban cada vez que los profesores se volvían a verlo. En la madrugada del cuarto día Stiles terminaba de acomodar la mayor parte de la información recopilada en su pizarra, la información de los niños y los hallazgos recientes.

─ ¿Quien? O más bien ¿Para qué llevarse a los niños?─ se preguntaba Stiles mordiendo el plumón rojo que tenía en las manos, en el centro de la pizarra estaba una foto de Alexa con Kira a su lado.

─Porque los niños son puros─ dijo una vocecita detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y la encontró ahí, sentada en la ventana a Alex.

─No deberías estar aquí─ dijo Stiles acercándose, no le agradaba la idea de verla fuera sin Derek que era quien más cuidaba de la niña, esta entro y se sento en la cama de Stiles.

─Lo siento, pero es que pude sentir algo raro, que algo te pasaba y he venido a verte─ tenía los ojitos de cachorro que solía poner Scott al pedirle, el humano entrecerró los ojos pensando tal vez que aquella mirada también la tendría Derek, soltó una pequeña ría al imaginar al gran lobo rogando como un niño pequeño.

─ ¿Segura que no eres hija de Scott?─ esta negó algo escandalizada.

─Pareces muy preocupado─ dijo ella acomodando su falda con las manos, Stiles supero y se sentó junto a ella. El afirmo aquello y ella pregunto el por qué, Stiles le acaricio el cabello, era suave y se sentido como si fuera de una oveja.

─Por mi manada, mis amigos, los niños y por...- cerro sus labios, no sabía si terminar esa oración.

Alexa tomo la mano del humano apartándola de su cabeza, hablo en un tono bajo para que nadie más que el chico la escuchara ─Por papá.

Stiles se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada, aquello lo asombro por que al decir "papá" su mente voló directamente hacia la imagen de Derek cargando a la pequeña. ─Por papá; por Derek, por él estas preocupado más que nada cierto-.

La mirada de Alexa mostraba una sinceridad inmensa y mientras Stiles sudaba en frio, porque en realidad era cierto, él estaba preocupado por Derek; porque si de verdad algún enemigo regresaba vendría primero por Derek y Scott, pero en lugar de preocuparse por su amigo; su hermano, lo hacía por el lobo que lo amenaza cada vez que abre la boca.

─Tal vez─ fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero le estaba dando la razón en su interior.

─Él va a estar bien, no le pasara nada─ ella trato de animarlo. Stiles ya no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse en la cama. ─Yo sé quién es─ dijo después de un rato de mirar como el humano seguía intentando descubrir la entidad de su enemigo.

─ ¿Qué?─ Stiles abrió los ojos como plato, la pequeña se levantó y tomo el plumón negro del suelo y se acercó a la pizarra.

─Yo sé quién regreso.

El humano se levantó con tal rapidez que vio cómo se ponía negro y tropezaba pero aun así no aparto la mirada de la niña que empezaba a escribir algo ─ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien?! ¡¿Quién es?!- pregunto tan rápido que sería difícil decir que pregunta hizo.

─Yo la vi, cuando llegue, te estaba buscando y la vi, intente detenerla, pero no pude.

La voz de la niña sonó más madura de lo que aparentaba, como si fuera una mujer mayor en el cuerpo de una niña.

─Alexandra─

─Es Jennifer─ cuando dijo aquello, el nombre pronunciado estaba escrito en la pizarra ─ella regreso a vengarse de aquellos que se pusieron en su camino─ un pequeño temblor apareció en el labio de la niña y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin mucho esfuerzo ─Y quiere lastimar a papá y mamá─ antes de que esta se diera cuenta Stiles la estaba abrazando.

─No va a pasar nada, lo prometo, ni a ti, ni a Derek─ la voz del chico sonaba inquieta pero fue suficiente para ella.

Alexandra solo le abrazo igual y susurro.

─Solo tienes un mes─

Stiles estaba confundido pero decidió no preguntar.

En las montañas, una figura vestida de negro miraba la luna.

─Unos cuantos días más─

La figura se quitó la capucha y Jennifer se mostró ante la poca luz que daba la luna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lastima**

Alex estaba sentada frente a Stiles y Derek que estaban muy callados desde que el primero llego. ─Ten más cuidado con la niña─ dijo Stiles rascándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo. ─Se puede perder, entiendes.

Derek noto cierta pena en la voz del chico pero no dijo nada al respecto ─Lo sé, pero me sorprende que te preocupes por ella.

─Es solo una niña─ miro a la pequeña y luego al lobo ─y escuchaste a ese tal Gabriel, ella está en peligro en este lugar, y que tú le dejaras escapar así de fácil, no estuvo bien, que tal si la atrapan y.

Derek levanto la mano y cubrió su boca sabía que empezaría a soltar su verborrea verbal ─Yo la acompañe a tu casa y me quede vigilándoles hasta que decidiste traerla.

Aquello le molesto al chico y aparto de golpe su mano ─ ¿Qué?─ estaba atontado y al mismo tiempo asombrado. ─la seguiste hasta mi casa.

─La lleve mejor dicho─ empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, y Stiles lo siguió, mientras Alexa solo veía desde la sala, estaba feliz de verlos juntos.

─Entonces... ¡Hiciste que me preocupara palor nada!─ grito Stiles y empezó a mover los brazos reprochándole a Derek y este defendiéndose, frases como _"eres un irresponsable" "Y tú un debilucho humano" "Casi me da un infarto" "Es tú culpa"._

Alexa ya tenía una caja de jugo en las manos, y veía la pelea como si de una película se tratara; Derek preparo café y un té mientras discutía con Stiles que recogía lo que encontraba por ahí y lo acomodaba en su sitio, como una taza de cerámica que estaba tirada en el suelo, sacudió el polvo y la puso a un lado de la cafetera que tenía el lobo.

Derek le dio el té a Stiles, que seguía reprochándole al lobo y viceversa.

─Lo siento, pero pensé que no querrías verme, después de todo.

En el bosque durante la búsqueda habían tenido una discusión que termino en un Stiles prohibiéndole ir a su casa o verlo.

Derek se sentó al lado de la pequeña que se acomodó bajo el brazo de este.

─Si, bueno no tanto, pero me pero─ empezó a alargar la palabra cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho; discutir como una pareja recién casada, un rubor se forma en sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza; de felicidad.

─Te preocupaste por los dos─ El lobo soltó una risa mientras bebía el café.

─Es tú culpa─ Aunque jamás lo admitiera, el tono en el que hablo Stiles por ultimo parecía el puchero de una novia enojada. Se sentó en el suelo para no sentarse junto a aquellos que le estaban causando un dolor de cabeza.

Los minutos pasaran rápido, Alexa se quedó dormida, la atmosfera era muy relajada incluso Stiles se había acercado al sofá a mirar a la pequeña dormir.

─Aún no sé si sea cierto─ dijo Derek rompiendo el silencio, empezando a acariciar el cabello de la niña.

─Derek─ Stiles estaba por hablar pero decidió no comenzar una conversación.

─Lo siento Stiles, digo todo esto solo es un problema que se arreglara y no volveremos a hablar de ello nunca más.

Sentencio Derek, aunque el castaño asunto, por su cabeza resonaban una voz que decía "En verdad, olvidaran todo, sabiendo que son almas gemelas", ambos la habían escuchado, se quedaron viendo unos segundo para luego voltear cada uno a la pared algo nerviosos.

En la montaña en una cueva, se escucha el caer de las gotas de sangre, la mujer que una vez fue un druida admiraba un extraño objeto que parecía de oro, una copa.

─Cuando tenga la sangre de la pequeña en esta copa... podre deshacerme de todos aquellos que interfirieron en mi camino─ su voz sonaba áspera y calmada.

Los lloriqueos de los niños se escuchaban en el fondo de esta cueva, sus ojos ya no tenían luz como si toda esperanza se esfumara.

─Y ustedes pequeños serán leales a mí, como perros obedientes- se acercó a uno de ellos y le limpio la tierra que tenía en la mejilla, el niño estaba temblando pero no de miedo sino de ira.

Alex miraba como dormía Stiles en ese pequeño sofá, y aun lado en el más grande descansaba Derek, en el respaldo, casi pegado al otro. ─Los humanos son testarudos, ¿cierto?─ la voz de Gabriel se escuchó por todo el loft, ella no necesitaba voltear para saber que el ángel estaba a su lado admirando la escena al igual que ella.

─Sí, lo son─ de la pequeña, con un tono de tristeza.

─No pongas esa cara, ellos estarán juntos, ya verás.

La pequeña no contesto y solo se acercó a los dos que dormían profundamente y tomo las manos que colgaban hacia fuera para juntarlas y estas se entrelazaron por unos segundos para luego soltarse.

─Mamá, Papá si te quiere-dijo, recostándose en el regazo de Derek.

El sonido de aleteos fueron seguidos por un silencio, un tanto extraño ella se quedó dormida unos minutos después.

La manada se encontraba esparcida por el bosque buscando rastros de los niños, o de Jennifer, ya que si encontraban a alguno de los dos objetivos encontrarían al otro. Así que iban divididos en grupos de dos, Alex caminaba al lado de Kira y Lydia, que decidieron ir solas.

─ ¿Estas segura?, digo ellos no parecen, que digamos muy unidos─ decía Kira mientras camina por el bosque.

─Créeme, cuando esos dos están juntos se siente esa extraña tención sensual─ fue Lydia la que hablo.

─Estoy de acuerdo con ella─ señalo a Alex que jugaba con las ramas bajas.

─Bueno, si hacen una bonita pareja, pero parece que ellos no se convencen.

─Nunca lo van a hacer, Stiles aún sigue pensando que todo es como una especie de broma. Y Derek... creo que el si lo cree─ reflexiono Lydia, habían estado hablando de la situación sentimental de esos dos durante toda su búsqueda.

Alexa se metió entre dos matorrales, ellas la miraban con atención para no perderla de vista pero de un momento a otro ella ya no estaba.

─ ¿Y la pequeña?─ fue la primera en darse cuenta.

─ ¡Alexandra!─ grito Lydia.

Stiles y Derek no estaban muy lejos de ellas, por lo cual en cuanto escucharon gritar a Lydia salieron corriendo a buscar a la pequeña, aunque el castaño se quedaba muy atrás, hasta que perdió de vista a Derek.

─De... ¿DEREK?─ Stiles estaba cansado, apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, volteo a todos lados. ─Derek, Scott, Lydia ¿Alguien me escucha?─ dijo con un tono suficientemente alto como para que los lobos lo escucharan pero nadie aparecía, lo más seguro es que todos salieron a buscar a la niña cuando escucharon a la pelirroja y ahora estaba demasiado preocupados para ir por el humano.

Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho ─bueno, no importa─ siguió caminando, y gritaba el nombre de la pequeña, pero no había respuesta ni de ella ni los demás.

─ ¿Dónde diablos están?─ pregunto en voz alta.

─LEJOS─ Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, pero estaba seguro de conocerla. Empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente.

─Jennifer─ dijo al ver la figura que vestía de negro delante de él.

Esta soltó una macabra carcajada ante la mirada del humano asustado ─ Hola Stiles, ha pasado tiempo, pensé que estarías con esa manada tuya─ Ella se quitó la capucha de encima, tenía la apariencia que ya conocían, solo que tenía algo diferente.

─ ¿Te gustan?-dijo tocándose las cicatrices del cuello ─Fueron un regalo de Peter, tiene cierto gusto por abrirles el cuello a las pretendientes de Derek─ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó al humano el cual apenas se podía mover.

─OH... Lo siento, tu no lo sabes, a ti ye ofreció la mordida en lugar de un arañazo- Se detuvo.

─ ¿QUÉ QUIERES?─ Dijo Stiles con desprecio, también estaba asustado pero intentaba disimularlo.

─Nada─ se detuvo pensando n poco ─De ti nada... de la niña que está pegada a ti, sí─ apunto hacia las piernas de Stiles, este volteo y pudo ver ahí a la pequeña que se escondía. ─Lastima, tan linda que es.

─ ¡NO LA VAS A TOCAR!─ Grito Stiles tan fuerte que resonó por el bosque, se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza para luego cargarla, ella se pegó a su cuello, el humano podía notar el miedo de la pequeña.

─Tú no puedes decirme que hacer─ Jennifer estaba furiosa.

En ese momento se escucharon los aullidos de dos lobos.

─ ¡PAPÁ, TIO!-.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dibujos**

Alex se aferró al cuello de Stiles estaba por salir corriendo cuando de repente un lobo de pelaje negro y ojos grises llego para impedírselo, le gruñía y espuma por su boca salía a mares, Stiles cambio el camino pero la misma suerte le llego, estaba rodeados. La pequeña soltó un chillido y se escondió en el pecho de Stiles.

─Te sacare de aquí─ le dijo al oído a la pequeña. Ella asintió pero entendía que él también estaba asustado.

─Tranquilo, no te harán nada si no se los ordeno, además esos lobos están por llegar─ se escuchó el aullido de Derek aún más cerca ─ me gustaría darles una buena golpiza pero mis lobos aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes... me iré, pero escucha esto-

Stiles no decía nada que pudiera alterarla, de sus entrañas aparecía un odio por esa mujer demasiado para disimularlo.

─ ¡SOLO TIENES UN MES, Y CUANDO ESTE MES TERMINE, ME LLEVARE A LA PEQUEÑA!─ su voz resonó por todo lados como si hablara desde un megáfono pero era nítido el sonido de su voz. ─Y.

El viento soplo tan fuerte que levanto las hojas del suelo y la tierra, se cubrió los ojos para que esta no entrara en ellos. Se escucharon los pasos de personas se acercaban, junto con gritos.

─ ¿QUÉ?─ Cuando Stiles volvió la mirada Jennifer se había ido, y la manada llegaba.

─ ¡STILES!─ Fue Derek el primero en llegar, y corrió directo a esto, dándole un fuerte un abrazo junto a la niña. ─Estaba preocupado.

─ ¿por mí?─ lo dijo en un susurro, pero el lobo no le prestó atención que de inmediato tomo a la pequeña en brazos. Scott y Liam fueron los siguientes es llagar.

─Por dios, Stiles, solo a ti se te ocurre─ el alfa lo abrazo con cuidado de no romperle las costillas.

─Aquí estaba alguien más─ Liam podía oler el aroma de Jennifer aunque no reconocerlo. Kira llego junto con Lydia que en cuanto vieron a la pequeña soltaron un suspiro de alivio, los siguientes fueron Malia y Parrish.

─Stiles, gracias a dios estas bien─ Parrish estaba más que feliz, ya que si algo le pasaba al hijo del sheriff él la pagaría.

─ ¿LOBOS, Y UNA MUJER?─ Malia olfateaba el aire, estaba sorprendida y seguía el camino donde estos habían estado.

─sí, era Jennifer y tenía como escolta a un grupo de lobos─ prosiguió Stiles mirando como la niña estaba más tranquila en brazos de Derek, este también parecía tranquilo y algo en el humano se removió al ver aquello.

─ ¿Te atacaron?─ Stiles negó con la cabeza; había sido suerte, la pequeña se bajó de los brazos de Derek y se acercó, Stiles no lo dudo y la levanto abrazándola, estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera a su lado.

─Papi, esos eran los niños.

Stiles no supo que decir pero por la expresión de los demás había escuchado bien. ─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los lobos, eran los niños.

•••

Durante el transcurso del día las cosas se dieron con calma, Scott decidió detener la búsqueda por unos días solo por si acaso.

El castaño no comprendía por qué también Jennifer le decía que solo tenía un mes, ¿un mes para qué?, si esa bruja quería a Alexa no la tendría de eso estaba seguro pero si ella fue capaz de conseguir a esos niños, también podría venir por la pequeña, aunque no quiera pensar en ello, era inevitable, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y farfullo algo entre labios.

─hijo, sé que están pasando cosas malas y eso, pero necesitas descansar y yo también─ el padre de Stiles, había estado escuchando su hijo moverse de un lado a otro durante toda la noche, el chico se disculpó. ─Ve a dormir, quieres─ se fue dejando la puerta abierta. El chico estaba por meterse a la cama cuando escucho que tocaban a la ventana, y era Malia, así que se aproximó y la abrió.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─verte y distraerme un poco─ se acerca a besarlo pero Stiles se hizo a un lado, Malia se sorprendió de aquello, pues el humano siempre aceptaba aquello.

Stiles suspiro y la encaro ─la verdad es que... bueno, Malia, lo siento la verdad es que yo no.

Malia salió indignada por la ventana.

─no te quiero─ soltó justo en el momento que la coyote salió por la ventana. ─lo siento mucho.

Cerró la ventana en cuanto pudo y le puso el seguro.

─así nadie entrara─ dijo e inmediatamente tirándose a la cama, cuando estaba cerrando los ojos y el sueño le ganaba; el teléfono sonó, él se levantó de golpe y entre quejas y murmullos contesto ─ ¡Sabes la hora que es!

Se escuchó unos quejidos del otro lado de la línea y Stiles supo quién era, no dijo nada y espero a que la niña hablara ─¡Mami!─ estaba lloriqueando pero no porque el humano hubiese gritado, era otra cosa ─Mami, ven por mí por favor- se escuchaba la voz de Derek en el fondo que le pedía que colgara y le dejara hablar con Stiles

─Stiles, lo siento, no…─ fue interrumpido con el sonido de un bufido por parte de Stiles.

─iré por ella, llego en 10 minutos─ dijo y colgó. Salió corriendo tomo las llaves del jeep y grito "Ya vuelvo".

•••

Derek intentaba calmar a la pequeña que seguía llorando a mares, no porque le hiciera daño o tal vez no conscientemente, pero aquello que este había traído al loft era algo que le importaba mucho y al ver a la pequeña jugando con ello le había molestado mucho. Y por costumbre grito que no volviera a tocar sus cosas como si se tratase de una peste; eso fue lo que sintió la pequeña. ─lo siento, no ha sido mi intención─ las disculpas salían de su boca con algo de preocupación.

─pero me dolió─ hizo una pausa para sorber los mocos ─ ¡aquí!─ y señalo al lugar donde está el corazón. Derek no tardó en reaccionar y la brazo con delicadeza, ella aun gimoteaba. En ese preciso momento entro Stiles, sorprendiendo a Derek.

─Llegaste pronto─ el lobo cargo a Alexa en brazos y se acercó al castaño que no lucia del todo contento.

─ ¿Qué le hiciste?─ pregunto; casi gritando, Stiles cruzando los brazos y viéndolo con mala cara. "Si las miradas mataran" pensó el mayor.

─Ella estaba jugando con algo y le he gritado, eso es todo, no quería asustarla─ se defendió el lobo, la pequeña no dijo nada ella estaba abrazándolo pero aún se podía escuchar unos lamentos pequeños, el susto ya había pasado.

─pues lo hiciste, estás viendo los problemas que tenemos como para asustarla más, lobo amargado─ sin permiso y poco tacto le quito a la pequeña. ─ ¿ese lobo feo te ha asustado pequeña?-le decía de forma maternal, Alexa solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que tenía, Derek se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza, el humano no se molestó en apartarlo la pequeña soltó una risita contenta de aquella caricia.

Stiles aun que tenía a este muy cerca no dijo nada, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo con Derek a su lado y la pequeña en sus brazos, como si eso fuera lo común en su vida; una típica escena familiar. ─lo siento Stiles, no quería molestarte─ Derek le ayudo con la niña y la bajo de sus brazos, esta corrió hasta la mesilla donde estaba jugando momentos antes.

─No importa, digo después de todo hemos tenido noche peores a esta─ Suspiro algo cansado y estirando los brazos, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo. La pequeña se acercó a él y jalo su chaqueta.

─mami, te puedes quedar un momento por favor, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que nada malo te pase, por favor─ decía esto estirando las palabras y con ojos de cachorros, estaba usando las mismas sucias tácticas de Scott.

─ ¿Si a Derek no le molesta ─ esperaba que el lobo se negara pero en lugar de eso le interrumpió

─Quédate, no importa─ dijo algo ansioso, el humano pensó que solo para que no tuviera problemas con la niña y el lobo se decía lo mismo pero realmente solo quería tenerlo un poco más cerco.

•••

La pequeña estaba dibujando en el sofá y Stiles estaba a su lado mirándola dibujar le tranquilizaba que la pequeña no fuera tan ruidosa como pensaba que era con el lobo, Derek salió durante un momento para comprar algo de cenar. El castaño bostezaba pero no dejaba de ver a la pequeña que no paraba de rayar el papel. ─Ya se ha tardado mucho─ se levantó y tomo su chaqueta, pensaba salir para buscarlo, pero la niña hablo en voz alta.

─solo no sabe cuál traer, no se tarda─ dijo la pequeña tomando el dibujo y mostrándoselo a Stiles. ─Para t─- este lo tomo y se le quedo viendo.

─ ¿Estos son...?─ Stiles miro el dibujo algo desconcertado.

─Nosotros─ contesto con un tono de voz apremiado y luego siguió dibujando. El dibujo consistía en figuras demasiado delgadas y alargadas con sonrisas, lo curioso era que Derek tenía el ceño fruncido y orejas y cola de perro. El muchacho sonrió y asintió para complacer a la pequeña.

─Es lindo, muy lindo- sonrió tontamente mientras lo dejaba al lado de todos los demás, mirándolos con atención odia notar algunos que tenían alas; tal vez el cómo era su vida como ángeles.

─Así seremos en unos años─ comento tomando el dibujo de ellos tres, Stiles algo de aflicción s acerco a ella tocándole el hombro ─ ¿S?

─Si te das cuenta de que Derek y yo somos hombres─ trataba de no sonar lo más gentil que podía para explicarle la situación; la niña ladeo la cabeza confundida─ y que apenas somos amigos─ dejo los lápices de colores a un lado de las hojas en blanco.

─tú eres mi mami─ dijo "mami" con algo de burla, solo ara molestarlo un poco lo cual funciono, el castaño sobo la sien y la niña empezó a reír, el dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

─de verdad... no entiendes nada, pero está bien─ le acaricia la cabeza, esta empezó a dibujar de nuevo.

Derek no tardó mucho en llegar después de esa discusión, traía pizza soda para Stiles y cerveza para él, para la pequeña había traído varias cajitas de jugo, la pequeña no tardo empezar a sorber de ellas. Los dos comieron en silencio con mientras la niña dibujaba, Stiles termino quedándose dormido.

─Stiles duerme─ la chica jalo la playera de Derek para que le prestara atención al chico, Stiles estaba por caerse peor el lobo lo sujeto antes de que eso pasara, la niña señalo las escaleras de caracol ─llévalo a la cama.

Eso le pareció un poco extraño, realmente no quería hacerlo peor el lobo prefería hacer eso antes de que la pequeña se volviera a sentir mal; así que la escucho, tomo a Stiles en brazos, cuando este miro hacia la pequeña ya estaba devuelta dibujando.

Derek soltó una risa, el castaño empezó a balbucear ─ni en sueños te callas─ le acaricio el cabello antes de llevarlo a la habitación.

•••

En la misma cueva. Jennifer parecía dibujar algo en las paredes con sangre. ─Si esos dos se enamoran antes de que cumpla el mes, estaré en problemas─ Hizo un movimiento con la mano y los lobos salieron corriendo al bosque.

─ ¡Necesito a ese ángel!

Entre la oscuridad y la luz de la antorcha que iluminaba el interior de la cueva, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de color blanco con rojo.

•••

La pequeña niña se había quedado dormida sobre los lápices y hojas, Derek; aunque no lo demostró, le parecía muy tierno, la levanto y la llevo junto a Stiles, la arropo junto a él. La pequeña se removió para quedar más cerca del adolecente.

Derek volvió a la sala y recogió el tiradero, tomo las has y empezó a pasar dibujo tras dibujo, era fácil saber quiénes eran los que estaban en los dibujos ya que tenía los nombres, eran dibujos muy lindos e infantiles. Pero había uno que le gustó mucho.

Era la manada entera, pero había algo curioso en él, parecía a ver niños pequeños y uno de los que se encontraban en medio cargaba un bulto pequeño. Al pie de este había un escrito que se distinguía mucho "Futura familia".


	9. Chapter 9

**Columpios**

Stiles abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña Alexa durmiendo a su lado, al principio no sintió nada pero con el pasar de los segundos y ver la pequeña y redonda cara de Alexa este sonrió y al acariciar su cabello una imagen le llego; el abrazando a un pequeño bebe. ─ ¿Eh?─ Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

─Por fin despiertas─ dice Derek desde la puerta de la habitación. Stiles se sentó en la cama bostezando y limpiando las lagañas que tenía en la cara.

─ Lamento a ver llegado así anoche─ se quitó las cobijas y aparto volviendo a arropar a la pequeña

─Está bien, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo─ Stiles asintió. El ambiente se puso algo tenso entre ellos, aquellas palabras les arranco de aquel ambiente hogareño por un segundo y ahora estaban tensos y avergonzados.

─Derek yo...

─Stiles yo...

Se llamaron mutuamente, ─Esto es ridículo, alarmándonos por el maldito futuro y peor uno que puede no ser real─ el muchacho se acercó a Derek saliendo de la habitación, no hablaron de nada solo fueron a la habitación, Stiles preparo unas tostadas con mermelada, el lobo preparo café. Desayunaron juntos pero sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta después de un rato cuando el silencio se hizo algo incómodo. ─Bueno, las cosas están más raras de lo normal─ dijo el humano mirando a los ojos al lobo, Derek asintió; el lobo quiso decir algo pero en ese preciso momento el teléfono de Stiles empezó a sonar.

El adolecente tardo un poco en contestar mientras miraba al lobo que volvió a beber un poco de café dándole el permiso de contestar.

─Hola─ contesto algo nervioso ─hola papá, estoy con Alexa; cuidándola, tuvo una pesadilla─ el chico carraspeaba afirmando algo que el sheriff decía del otro lado de la bocina,

Stiles se levantó de la mesa y Derek lo siguió ─Supongo que ya te vas.

─Sí, tengo instituto que atender, ya sabes─ se ríe un poco y camina ─Nos vemos más tarde Derek.

Y de esa forma simplemente se despidieron, Alexa estaba despierta viendo los movimientos de ambos y cuando se fue Stiles se atrevió a hablar. ─Deberías decirle.

•••

─tenemos dos problemas─ Dijo Scott mientras miraba a Stiles sacar algo de su casillero.

─en realidad dos preguntas ¿Qué quiere Jennifer de Alex y para qué? ─ suspiro tomando un par de libros y luego cerrándolo, realmente no quería pensar en aquello pero tenía que hacerlo. Scott también comento lo de los niños al igual que la extraña apariencia de la mujer ─Todo se responde con esas preguntas.

─ ¡hermano!, esto es muy complejo; digo, Jennifer secuestró niños para convertirlos en sus lobos personales y ahora te amenaza de una forma extraña.

─Lo se Scott, pero que quieres que haga, que por arte de magia tenga las respuestas, yo también quiero saber que quiere Jennifer ─ Entraron a clase hablando un poco más bajo para los que se encontraban cerca no pensaran que estaban locos; o más de lo que ya creía la mayoría de la escuela.

─ ¿Que haremos?─ pregunto Malia que estaba detrás de Stiles.

─Aún no lo sabemos─ Respondió el alfa ─ pero la prioridad es buscar a Jennifer y someterla─ la coyote asintió junto con Kira que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquella mujer ─El problema es que tiene escolta personal.

─Lo más seguro es que intente usar de nuevo el Nemetom- agrego Kira.─ Tal vez ¿otro ritual?

Lydia se sentó a un lado de Scott, había escuchado lo último de la conversación pero no era necesario estar al pendiente de saber lo que todos pensaban "¿Qué clase de ritual necesita de sangre de ángel?".

•••

Los lobos corrían por el bosque buscando algo, otros llevaban algunas plantas entre los dientes. Jennifer observaba hacia el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos. Un destello de luz atravesó el aire llegando hasta ella; el polvo se levantó, los lobos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones gimoteando el miedo.

─ ¿Qué hace un ser tan poderoso como tú aquí?─ la antigua druida salió de entre el polvo viendo a un sujeto vestido de blanco.

─nada en realidad─ Dijo Gabriel ─Solo evitar que un mal se propague aún más─ Uno de los lobos más grande se acercó mostrando dientes y garras, en sus ojos se podía ver locura e ira ─Un chucho no me va a detener.

Jennifer dejo escapar una sonora carcajeada cargada de burla ─cierto, pero ellos se pueden hacer daño.

Antes de que el arcángel pudiera decir algo los lobos empezaron a atacarse entre ellos, provocándose heridas mortales, el ángel intento interferir parrando a aquellos que eran más grandes e intimidantes de los pequeños que aun conservaban forma humana. ─ ¡PARA!─ el chasqueo de unos dedos hizo que los lobos cesaran y Jennifer rio. ─Créeme, que si pudiera─ se notaba ira en sus palabras, cerró el puño incapaz de terminar su frase, grito a la mujer que seguía con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara ─Estarías muerta ahora.

─tranquilo chico rudo que si haces eso, no habrá nada que los detenga, hasta que se corten la garganta mutuamente.

Gabriel no podía creer tal crueldad, esa mujer fue capaz de ponerle una maldición tan horrenda a solo unos niños.

─Si le tocas un solo cabello a Alexandra te mandare al infierno, maldita zorra- había cólera en sus palabras, escupió a sus pies con desprecio y en un dos por tres desapareció. Jennifer de una sonrisa cambio su expresión a una mueca de fastidio.

─Malditos ángeles, solo son como molestas moscas.

•••

Desde hace un par de horas Stiles se había pasado en la computadora buscando sobre rituales que funcionaran con Sangre de ángel o algo parecido, pero no encontraba nada, casi todo se relacionaba con utilizar su sangre para llamar a un demonio o ángel. Pero nada que hablara sobre para que usar la sangre de la pequeña.

Dejo la laptop en el escritorio y se tiro sobre la cama ya cansado de tener los ojos pegados en la pantalla ─ ¡ah! Nada tiene sentido─ se revolvió el cabello, estaba harto del tema. ─ ¿Para qué demonios quiere un ángel, en especial al que parece un querubín?

Antes de que pudiera seguir buscando, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla y gruño para sus adentros, contesto de mala gana -Derek, este no es un buen momento.

Se escuchaba que el lobo suspiro tal vez podía sentir el estrés del humano así que hablo de forma calmada ─Lo sé pero Alexa quiere ir a dar un paseo contigo, le he intentado convencer de que no podemos.

Stiles soltó una leve risa ─Claro─ alargo la última vocal con tono simplón ─lo más seguro es que te pusiera esa carita de perrito triste. Se escuchó una pequeña risa en el fondo y a Derek gruñir. ─Lo sabía─ aquello l causo cierta gracia y ternura. ─Está bien, iré.

─Ya estoy de camino a tú casa─ contesto Derek, Stiles le sermoneo acera de que no debería ser mal ejemplo para la chica y que no condujera mientras hablaba por teléfono, este solo gruño y colgó.

Unos minutos después, Derek llegaba con la pequeña que en cuanto el motor se apagó frente a la casa Stilinski salió corriendo encontrándose con Stiles que apenas salía de casa, este no se esperaba ser derribado por una niña tan pequeña.

─hola pequeña─ dijo Stiles con la pequeña sobre el que reía, acaricio su cabello y esta estallo en risas y se apartó de un salto ansioso y demasiado feliz.

─ ¡hola mamá!- Derek se acercó riéndose de la forma en como la niña a veces llamaba al adolecente, aunque suponía que solo lo hacía para atosigarlo pues cuando estaban solo los dos lo llamaba Stiles -¡Vamos a dar un paseo en familia! por favor─ y la mirada de cachorro apareció.

Stiles rodo los ojos y la levanto, tardaron poco en ponerse de acuerdo si ir en el jeep de Stiles o en el camaro y gano el auto de Derek, por culpa de un voto pequeño y juguetón. Durante el viaje se detuvieron a comprar unas papas risadas a petición del chico, Alexa fue quien más comió y por muy extraño que pareciera no se manchó de ninguna manera.

En el parque, Alex corría de un lado a otro con Derek detrás de ella, como si fuera todo un padre experto en mimar a su pequeña, Stiles solo se reía de él por no atraparla. Algunos niños del parque se juntaban con la pequeña y se trepaban a los hombros del lobo ya que les parecía interesante.

─ ¿Es su hija?─ escucho una voz de mujer mayor que se estaba por ir con sus dos nietos.

Stiles se sorprendió y algo atontado respondió ─ en realidad no─ dijo Stiles mirando como Alexa le daba a Derek una ramita de árbol para que la colocara en el castillo de arena que ella y varios niños habían estado construyendo en el arenero.

─Ese tono que usas dice otra cosa, conozco a ese chico Hale y lo que le paso, no me sorprendería que tuviera uno que otro hijo regado por ahí─ Stiles se sintió ofendido y molesto, Derek podría ser un gruñón y un pesimista en ocasiones pero ni era esa clase de hombre.

─Se equivoca─ empezó a defenderlo, tal vez con un tono algo alzado ─Esa niña es una pariente mía, es solo que Derek se a encariñado con ella─ La mujer solo asintió y con algo de pena siguió su camino.

Alexa jugaba con otros niños a los piratas, Derek decidió dejarla un momento y se acercó a Stiles. ─ ¿enfadado?─ dijo el pelinegro, el castaño seguía viendo hacia la dirección donde se fue la mujer con algo de rabia. ─Tierra llamando a Stiles─ pasó la mano frente a su mirada para atraer su atención, lo cual funciono.

─ ¿qué?─volteo a verlo aturdido.

─No sabía que te importara tanto lo que los demás dicen de mi─ Derek escucho todo, nada se le podía escapar en especial las habladurías de viejas chismosas.

─ ¡claro que me importa!─ Grito las palabras sin pensarlas, de inmediato se dio cuenta y sus mejillas se pusieron tan coloradas. Trato de contradecirse pero si le importaba, él era causante de algunas malas miradas para el lobo así que en ocasiones se sentía en obligación de defenderlo y ahora con Alexandra no podía pensar más que Derek era un buen hombre y que merecía tener una bonita familia; no importaba si eso no lo incluía ─¡no es lo que parece!

─Stiles...─ pero en lugar de empezar a hablar, solo le sonrió, lo cual le quito el aliento a el menor y solo se le quedo viendo algo embobado.

─ ¡DEREK!─ Grito Alexa llamando la atención de los dos, esta se encontraba sentada en los columpios y pedía que se acercaran, estos no se negaron.

─papi, empújame, por favor─ balanceaba los pies esperando que Derek digiera algo pero no lo hizo solo empezó a empujarla. Stiles se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella, la niña animaba a Derek a empujar con más fuerza, Alexa reía y gritaba de felicidad.

Hasta que se bajó y corrió hacia Stiles sentándose en las piernas de este. ─Mami, ahora los dos- la sonrisa de la niña lo ilumino por unos segundos olvidando que lo había llamado mami y antes de que pudiera negarse Derek empezó a empujarlos. ─ ¡DEREK!

─ ¡YUPI!- dijo la pequeña aferrándose a la ropa de Stiles mientras el columpio se balanceaba.

─ ¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo?─ se burló el lobo.

─ ¡Nunca!─ dijo Stiles, empezando a reír.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ángeles.**

Scott llego a casa de Stiles esperando encontrarlo en su habitación, le sorprendió no verlo por ningún lado incluso reviso la cochera encontrándose con el jeep ─Que extraño su jeep está aquí─ miro dentro del vehículo buscando alguna pista de su localización cuando escucho el sonido de un auto frenando, salió abriendo la puerta del garaje, ahí estaba Derek bajando de su auto.

En un principio se sorprendió pero lo dejo pasar y trato de avisarle que el humano no se encontraba en casa ─Derek, Stiles no…─ se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al ver que su mejor amigo baja del auto ─ ¿Qué haces en el auto de Derek?

─ ¡Tío Scott!─ pero antes de que el humano pudiera contestar, bajo del auto la pequeña y corrió hacia él.

─Hola Alexa, ¿Dónde estabas?─ pregunto dirigiéndose a Stiles

─por ahí─ sonaba algo nervioso, Scott soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

─si no me quieres decir que salieron a una cita por mi bien─ dijo en tono de mofa el alfa.

─ ¡NO FUE UNA CITA!─ Gritaron Stiles y Derek al mismo tiempo.

Scott no pudo evitar reír ante aquella negativa tan brusca, Alexa le pidió que la alzara y Scott no se negó ─Fue una cita─ le susurro Alex ─ shhhhh─ él hizo el ademan de no decir nada.

─ ¿Qué pasa Scott?─ Hale fue el que hablo dejando de lado el tema.

─Encontramos huellas de lobo por todo el bisque incluso cerca de la mansión─ el semblante de Scott era serio a pesar de tener a una niña demasiado distraída con el pasar de una Catarina

─ ¿ahora que está buscando?─ Stiles recordó todo el estrés que tenía y juraba que ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

─Eso no importa, porque encontramos algo parecían huellas humanas, estaban en el Nemeton─ dijo Scott bajando a la niña que apresuro el paso para atrapar al insecto. Tanto él como Liam habían salido a inspeccionar el bosque, Lydia estaba con Parrish y Kira cuando llegaron al viejo árbol y encontraron pisadas humanas por toda la zona de la raíces del árbol.

─Acaso... no planeara utilizarlo de nuevo- dijo Stiles al aire, tratando de rebuscar en toda la información que había obtenido si podía encontrar alguna conexión pero no había nada en su cabeza.

─Deaton cree que si, este no perdió del todo su poder la última vez.

─Puede que quiera la sangre de Alex como─ Derek no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

─como Sacrificio─ dijo Stiles con un dolor en el corazón de eso estaban seguros todos pero no querían mencionarlo en voz alta.

El alfa aparto cualquier imagen de su cabeza ─Eso no tiene ningún sentido, según entiendo, para darle poder al nemeton se necesitan varios sacrificios y no necesariamente está incluido un ángel en estos─ Scott quería creer que tal vez esa idea no fuera valida.

─Tal vez este sea diferente, tal vez no solo sea un sacrificio común y corriente─ se apresuró Stiles, la pequeña se acercó a la acera y con un gis que llevaba entre sus ropas empezó a dibujar una rayuela.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir Stiles?─ ambos lobos lo miraban atentos, este simplemente se recargo en el auto y dejo fluir su ideas.

─La sangre de ángel no tiene muchos usos, pero piensa esto, si utiliza esta el nemeton tendrá los sacrificio suficientes, un filósofo, un guerrero, un sanador, un virgen y un guardián. Un ángel puede ser muchas cosas; tal vez solo tal vez sea un sacrificio más poderoso que cualquier ser humano.

Scott y Derek no se podían creer que Stiles de verdad consideraba esa idea totalmente real.

─Existen muchos ángeles, ¿Por qué usar a Alexa?─ Cuando Stiles planeaba decir algo, inmediatamente cerro la boca, no tenía ni idea.

─Porque soy parte de uno de la manada─ dijo la pequeña, que a pesar de estar jugando escucho todas las palabras que los mayores decían.

─Alexa, explícate mejor─ dijo Scott haciendo que Derek y Stiles pusieran los ojos en blanco.

─Tío Scott, jamás has sido muy listo─ sentencio la pequeña.

─ ¿Disculpa?─ se escuchó confundido el lobo. Ella sonrió pero no repitió lo que dijo solo se acercó con el gis en las manos.

─Veras, yo soy un ángel, nosotros cuidamos de ustedes aunque hay veces que no lo parece─ trato de no ser brusca con su elección de palabras sabía que cualquier cosa se podría salir de contesto y hacer enojar a sus superiores que seguían escuchándola. Scott asintió recordando todo lo que supone que dcia la religión sobre ellos. ─Pero estoy atada a una persona que es...- dejo la oración sin terminar esperando que la terminara.

Scott lo pensó un poco ─Ammm ¿Derek?

─ ¡STILES!─ Gritaron Alexa y Derek.

─ ¿A Stiles?, pero pasas más tiempo con Derek.

─Pero tiene el aroma de Stiles, Scott, ¿No lo percibes?─ el mayor señalo a la pequeña, Scott se agacho para quedar cara a acara con esta y la olisqueo como hace un perro curioso; y era verdad, su aroma a vainilla se combinaba con el aroma de Stiles; y de nadie más ni siquiera el de Derek.

─ ¿Por qué?─ susurro Scott

─ porque soy el ángel de Stiles─ respondió está dándole al humano la mejor sonrisa que podía dar, se acercó y le entrego el gis y luego fue con Derek para que la levantara.

─Mi ángel─ aquello no sabía cómo interpretarlo así que no pregunto y dejo que la pequeña siguiera con su explicación.

─Sí, nací después de la muerte de tu ángel- dijo algo deprimida.

─ ¿los ángeles mueres?─ pegunto Scott algo confundido, la niña no quería contestar realmente eso pero debía hacerlo, Alexa solo asintió ─Si Jennifer consigue atraparte, te matara, ¿cómo?─ Alex solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ni ella sabía cómo.

─Basta, no me importa eso, no permitiré que Jennifer la toque─ Dijo Derek ya bastante molesto con la conversación.

─Tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero que te lastime─ apoyo Stiles.

•••

En la casa del lago, Lydia se encontraba en la habitación donde encontraron las pistas para descifrar las claves para la Deadpool, creyó que ahí encontraría una respuesta sobre la situación de la niña. ─Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar─ se decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escucho las garras de un lobo rosar el suelo y un gruñido, no fue tan tonta como para salir de aquel lugar, solo respiro preguntándose por qué se escuchaba un sonido de fuera. Silencio. Se quitó los tacones y salió con sumo cuidado, las garras aún se escuchaban, venían de la cocina, tendría que correr escaleras abajo suplicando que aquello no la descubriera.

Bajo las escaleras, aquello la escucho y ya venía a toda velocidad por ella. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Sintió las garras rozando su espalda.

 **¡AAAHHH!**

Y gritó, era un grito capas de destrozar los oídos, ella azoto la puerta mientras aquella criatura se retorcía del dolor a su espada, no podía verlo, no quería ver que o quien estaba ahí; tenía miedo de que aun fuera un niño y terminara sintiendo compasión y entregándose completamente por piedad.

Había conducido durante todo su trayecto, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en medio del bosque, para ser más precisos en el Nemeton, lo cual le causo escalofríos, rodio el árbol teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con las raíces que sobre salían de este.

─ ¿Por qué he llegado aquí?- se preguntaba, tropezó con algo, cayendo de cara sobre la tierra; soltó un quejido, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, se reincorporo y volteo a ver la cusa de su caída.

─Ahora ¿qué?─ Primero solo vio ramas y hojas recargadas en el tronco para luego mirar con cuidado y notar lo que en verdad estaba ahí ─Dios... mío- lo que estaba delante de ella, dos cadáveres, estaba segura de que estaban muertos, pero ¿Cómo?

•••

En el Nemetom, los servicios de emergencia se encargaban de revisar y llevar los cuerpos que la Banshee encontró, Parrish era quien se encargaba de hablar con Lydia mientras el sheriff se encargaba de lo demás.

─ ¿por qué no llamaste a Stiles o a alguien más primero?─ pregunto este tratando de no sonar grosero y en voz baja para que algún otro oficial no lo escuchase

─No lo sé... esto fue mucho más extraño de lo normal, estaba segura de que terminaría en alguna escena del crimen pero no aquí... además, pensé que sería peligroso para ellos─ sus ideas pasaban demasiado rápida para encontrar coherencia.

─ ¿Para los hombres lobo?─ el oficial enarco una ceja, ella asintió.

─Si, como si algo les esperara aquí─ miro el tronco y las bolsas donde eran trasportados los dos cuerpos. El sheriff se acercó y con el tacto paternal que lo caracterizaba tranquilizo a la muchacha, le pidió a Parrish que la llevara a casa pero antes de que esto se cumpliera la chica se atrevió a hablar.

─ ¿Cómo murieron?─ fue lo que pregunto Lydia.

─no lo saben, no existen ninguna marca de forcejeo o algún disparo, será mejor esperar el informe del forense.

•••

En casa de Scott, Liam, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Stiles y Alexa ya se encontraban ahí, ya estaban enterados de todo lo sucedido con Lydia y más que angustiados estaban exasperados; tal vez porque no había sentido en las acciones de Jennifer. ─Dos asesinatos─ Stiles repasaba un poca la información dada.

─Y si... esa mujer está pensando en hacer el ritual de nuevo y empezar con los sacrificios─ Liam sonaba algo asustado, ya que no conocía bien lo que había pasado antes.

─Lydia ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?─ La pregunta se volvió a repetir pero en boca de Kira.

La pelirroja suspiro ─Eran dos personas, una mujer y un hombre... estaban muertos, no vi sangre ni nada... solo estaban muertos.

─ ¿Jennifer?, pero ella no mata de esa forma─ Stiles repasaba mentalmente las muertes de la vez pasada, sabía que ella había buscado maneras rebuscadas de hacer los sacrificios.

─ ¿había marcas? O ¿plumas?- pregunto Alex llamando la atención de todos.

─No, ¿por qué preguntas?─ la chica se agacho para mirarla a la cara, la niña ni se inmuto y solo bajo la mirada para volver a ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y tal vez un poco de miedo

─Alex, responde amor─ se le salió con mucha naturalidad a Stiles, Alexandra más que sorprenderse asintió.

─creo... que ya encontró la forma de matar ángeles─ las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, esas lagrimas eran calmadas no había sollozos o gritos, ella se aferró a la ropa de Stiles.

─Esos dos eran…─ Scott no pudo terminar su oración cuando Alexa le interrumpió.

─Sí... ángeles, debió invocarlos─ la pequeña se mordía los labios.

─Eso quiere decir que ya no te necesita, te dejara en paz─ dijo Lydia un poco más tranquila, los demás menos Stiles se habían relajado por las expresión de la pequeña sabía que eso no era cierto, la cargo con cuidado y no necesitaba ser un loba para sentir como su pequeño corazón golpeaba su pecho, Scott y Liam se dieron cuenta de ello. Malia se acercó y le intento tranquilizar con un pequeño peluche con el que estuvo jugando minutos antes.

Los sollozos empezaron aunque intentaba aceptar el buen gesto de la coyote ─Solo consumió sus alas... pero no su sangre... ella me necesita para abrir la puerta.

─ ¿La puerta, cual puerta?─ Malia hablo asustando a la pequeña que se pegó aún más al pecho de Stiles.

─Se supone que existe una puerta que lleva al jardín del edén, en este está el fruto prohibido... si lo consume junto con mi sangre... ella, ella.

Sus palabras apenas salían de su boca y estaba temblando con las manos demasiado, Stiles pasó su mano sobre su frente, estaba ardiendo ─tiene fiebre, ¿Los ángeles enferman?

•••

Derek junto con Parrish y Braeden decidieron ir a buscar por el bosque cualquier señal de otros cuerpos y así fue.

─ ¡Derek, Oficial!─ grito Braeden ─Tienen que ver esto.

Y justo en un claro cercano al Nemetom había cuerpos cubiertos con ramas, parecían alas hechas de árboles.

─ ¿Qué paso aquí?─ llego enseguida Parrish y Derek detrás de él.

─no lo sé, pero si en verdad fue ella, deberíamos tener refuerzos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hospital**

Derek, Parrish y Braeden, se acercaron a los cuerpos para averiguar si alguno de ellos aún estaba vivo. Eran alrededor de 20 personas, que tenían una sola cosa en común las extrañas alas que les brotaban por debajo de los brazos y parecían ramas de árboles.

─No sé qué sean estos seres pero... no creo que debamos dejarlos aquí─ dijo Braeden apreciando una de las alas, solo eran hojas de árbol.

─ ¿Los habas visto antes?─ le pregunto Derek a Parrish, el agente negó con la cabeza.

─no, no creo haberlos visto por el pueblo o los archivos de personas desaparecidas─ después de a ver estado buscando información sobre Alexandra se memorizo así todos los rostros de los archivos.

─Sera mejor preguntarle a Deaton─ la mercenaria seguía mirando los cuerpos mientras hablaba, y cuando estaba por levantarse uno de estos la tomo por el brazo, obligándola a acercarse a él. Derek gruño y Parrish la aparto, aquel hombre estaba hablando en voz baja.

─Ella... ya sabe…─ Derek notaba latidos demasiado débiles en aquel ser -Tú... no... Deberías alejarte de ellos─ fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de sucumbir y morir.

•••

La pequeña descansaba en brazos de Stiles, que no había querido soltarla hasta que llegaron al hospital donde el padre de Liam fue quien atendió a la pequeña, dejaron a la niña en una habitación de la zona de pediatría donde dormía plácidamente.

─Solo es algo de fiebre se le bajara pronto─ el padre de Liam hablo en voz baja para no despertarla ─Solo necesita descansar, no te preocupes─ cuando paso a su lado para salir le palmo el hombro, Stiles podía volver a respirar y se acercó a la cama.

Melisa y Scott estaban fuera esperando a que saliera el médico y les diera noticias.

La madre de Scott asintió con alivio al escuchar que la pequeña ya estaba mejor, el lobo se acercó a su madre ─Lo mejor sería que regresaras a descansar ─ Melisa noto que esta se veía algo cansado.

─Eso debería decírtelo yo─ Scott le sonrió ganándose un leve golpe en la cabeza por departe de la mujer.

─si lo sé, pero no puedo─ señalo el pasillo; tenía el turno nocturno ─venga, ve a casa, yo cuido de ellos─ Scott no sabía si irse o quedarse, no era muy seguro dejar solos a esos dos, cualquier cosa podría pasar sin la vigilancia de algun lobo cerca. ─anda ve, si algo pasa te llamare.

El lobo se dejó convencer por las palabras de su madre ─Está bien─ no tuvo más opción que irse sin oponerse al sueño que se cargaba; claro sin antes despedirse de Stiles que seguía muy atento a la pequeña.

Stiles acariciaba el cabello de la esta; era tan suave que parecía algodón, la niña se removió entre las sabanas acercándose un poco más al joven ─No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí─ dijo Stiles, le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

•••

─Ha empezado a matar a los nuestros─ la voz de Gabriel se escuchó.

─pero aun no me puedo ir.

─Si te quedas más tiempo, tomara tu sangre y tus alas; y el problema ya no será tan simple como antes─ La voz de este se escuchaba cada vez más grave y cargada de molestia e ira.

─Si los dejo solos, no solo los traicionare a ellos, también a mi...─ su voz iba perdiendo potencia y se quebraba con cada palabra ─No puedo fallarles más, no más─ quería gritar. ─Ya no puedo permitir que la muerte los rodee ¡No los voy a dejar aun que tú me des caza!─ el suelo retumbo con aquella expresión.

Una tuene luz le despertó, volvió a tener otro extraño sueño, solo que ahora sabia a quienes les pertenecía cada voz. La pequeña seguía en la cama como si nada, no se atrevió a moverla, solo se levantó y estiro sus brazos; la posición en la que había terminado era muy incómoda.

Stiles escucho que se abría la puerta, no le sorprendió tanto ver a Derek entrar por ella. ─Hasta que llegaste Derek─ dijo el castaño ─ ¿Qué tal les fue?

─Encontramos más cuerpos─ el lobo se acercó a la cama. Y acaricio la mejilla de la niña.

─ ¡Más!─ de un salto Stiles se levantó de su silla mirando anonadado al lobo ─ ¿fue Jennifer?-

─Es lo más seguro, eran ángeles.

Stiles se dejó caer en un sofá que estaba en la esquina echo hacia atrás la cabeza admirando el techo por unos minutos ─ ¿ángeles?─ luego se levantó desesperado y rascándose la cabe e frenesí ─ No entiendo, lo que este tramando, me tiene confundido completamente-

─Ni que lo digas─ Derek miro a la pequeña y toco su frente; aún tenía fiebre, frunció el ceño. Stiles entendió esto, sabía que Derek tenía cariño por ella. Tal vez para el sea agradable tener a alguien como Alexa en su vida.

─No pongas esa cara, ya está mejor─ Derek instantáneamente volteo a ver a Stiles, su expresión no le decía mucho; solo "te mataría si algo le pasara a la niña", un escalofrió cruzo por su espalda y sonrió algo nervioso ─eh... de nada.

-No te he dicho gracias- puso una sonrisa burlona.

─bueno, ya sabes, ya que tú... ya bueno, quieres mucho a Alexa... creí que.

─a ti también te importa─ miro el suelo y luego a Stiles.

─No, digo si... bueno me importan los dos─ contesto nervioso de la mirada del lobo.

─ ¿Los dos?

Stiles tartamudeo y no supo ni que ver ni qué hacer con sus brazos, solo señalaba a la niña, luego al lobo y por ultimo a él.

─Sí... eh... todos... eh digo... si ella me preocupa, es tan pequeña y tan débil─ Dijo Stiles alargando un poco las palabras.

─Tú también eres débil─ contrataco Derek, Stiles solo se indignó.

─ ¿Disculpa?─ Para Derek aquella expresión era sinónimo de diversión ─¿Quién te ha salvado el trasero muchas veces? ¡Yo, lobo amargado!─ se señaló completamente ─ ¿Y quién te dio una paliza en el loft?

─Un humano poseído─ contesto a la última pregunta, Stiles no puso que decir y solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, Derek sonrió.

─ ¿Cuándo se van a besar?─ se escuchó la vocecita de Alexa, que los miraba desde la cama.

─No empieces pequeña- Stiles se acercó a la cama y la cobijo, ella solo se quejó un poco.

─ ¡No! ¡Quiero ver un beso!─ aquella actitud era similar a cuando un niño quería un juguete nuevo y sus padres no se lo daban.

─Duerme un poco más, aun tienes fiebre─ el humano trataba de convencerla pero ella se removía entra las sabanas sacando de quicio a Stiles.

─ ¡Nunca!- grito la pequeña, Derek estaba recargado en la pared viendo el valiente esfuerzo del muchacho por meter a una hiperactiva niña a la cama. "¡ _Ayúdame, Derek!"_ susurro entre dientes Stiles.

El lobo se acercó y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña que dejo de moverse y solo abrazo a Stiles, el castaño la levanto, la niña pateo los brazos del lobo, este gruño pero la pequeña no le hizo caso, solo le saco la lengua y giro la cabeza.

El chico empezó a reír ─No te burles Stiles.

─Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso, no eres el macho alfa amigo.

─En este pequeño grupo lo soy.

Se quedaron viendo, con una sonrisa, la pequeña jugaba con sus dedos sin prestar atención a los dos que están a su lado. Por alguna razón ambos empezaron acercarse cada vez más, el ambiente era tranquilo y casi no había ruido.

─me aplastan─ dijo la pequeña que empujaba a Derek, los dos se retiraron. ─Si se van a besar, bájenme primero

Stiles solo la abrazo más fuerte entre risas, el lobo le acaricio el cabello a la pequeña

─ok... usted necesita terapia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento**

Stiles no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa junto a la pequeña y Derek había insistió para acompañarles; no había nadie en casa, lo más seguro es que su padre estuviera ya en la comisaria además Scott regreso temprano, debía estar en la escuela con los demás.

─Al parecer te abandonaron, no crees─ Dijo Derek entrando en la casa, junto a Stiles

─A ti también lobo, supongo que todos deben estar ocupados; digo, siempre es temporada de escuela cuando estas cosas pasan─ por como hablaba Derek noto que lo hacía con aire de reproche.

─Tranquilo que no he dicho nada, si te das prisa tal vez llegues a la segunda clase─ Derek tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

─Estás loco, no voy a dejarlos a los dos solos─ dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho que el lobo apenas sintió.

─ ¿estas preocupado?─ La expresión del adolecente denotaba que aquello era cierto; en especial el hecho que apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Derek asintió, realmente no se sorprendía de aquello, toda la manada tenía un aire de intranquilidad.

─Stiles─ dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de los dos ─Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo─ el entusiasmo de esta se elevó tanto que su carita mostraba un brillo único; angelical se podrá decir.

─si lo sé, pero no tienes por qué emocionarte tanto- le dijo Stiles volviendo a cargarla, ella se empezó a reír cuando Stiles le toco de la nariz.

•••

El día había pasado muy rápido, entre búsquedas y la escuela al igual que regaños de los profesores; después de todo la mayoría no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba con manada, se encontraba de vuelta en casa de Scott para replantearse lo sucedido el día anterior e informar sobre los supuestos ángeles. Que después de que la pequeña los viera; lo cual no fue una agradable experiencia, lo afirmaron, todos esos seres fueron ángeles ahora solo eran cuerpos putrefactos.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?─ Pregunto Liam que no entendía bien lo que pasaba y no era el único la mayoría no comprendía aquella situación y mucho menos se daban una idea de lo que quiere Jennifer.

─Lo mejor sería encontrar a la Druida─ Briden también estaba, quería ayudar después de lo que había visto en el bosque. Alexandra pasaba de un lado a otro con tazas de agua, esa niña le causaba cierta intriga.

─A un si la encontramos ¿cómo la enfrentaríamos?─ Lydia fue la que habló, tenía cierto disgusto por la presencia de la cazadora pero lo dejo pasar para concentrarse en la situación y en que la niña de verdad estaba demasiado nervioso aunque minutos antes ella era la más tranquila de todos - Porque no creo que matara ángeles solo por diversión.

─Esa mujer es una arpía si me permiten decir─ Gabriel apareció de la nada, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Derek, ni a Parrish y Kira; eran los más encariñados con la pequeña y su última visita no fue muy grata, y lo más seguro es que intentara llevarse a la niña de nuevo.

Derek se adelantó a todos y con colmillos y garras se mostró amenazante ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ángel no retrocedió ─Tranquilo lobito, no vengo por la niña─ dijo Gabriel, la pequeña se sorprendió un poco de aquello pero no se atrevió a contestarle. ─He venido a ayudarles con su problema, aun que digamos que no puedo hacer mucho.

─Eso quiere decir que tienes idea de lo que planea Jennifer- Scott se puso delante de Derek puesto que este en cualquier momento saltaría para atacar al sujeto en cuestión. Gabriel acepto tener idea de los planes de Jennifer ─ ¿Y cuál es?

─La mujer abrirá la puerta al jardín del Edén, para ello necesita las almas de los ángeles que viven en la tierra y un par que son guardianes de humanos.

─Los sujetos que están en el bosque...─ Parrish pensaba preguntar pero fue interrumpido por el arcángel que asintió aquellas criaturas eran ángeles que cuidan de la tierra y de los humanos como muchos los conocen "ángeles guardianes"

Lydia se veía un poco confundida, puesto que si aquellos eran los únicos que necesitan _"¿Por qué buscar a una niña como Alexa_?" -Los que yo encontré en el Nemeton─ susurro entre dientes, el ángel tenia una expresión desconsolada; tal vez no lo diría pero el presenciar la muerte de un ángel significaba mucho para ellos y era de lo peor. Como morir.

─Los guardianes de dos humanos, lo más seguro que fueran los de alguna pareja joven

El ángel saco un teléfono de entre sus ropas reviso la pantalla y luego lo guardo, _"¡Los ángeles tienen tecnología!"_ pensó Stiles algo asombrado por aquello, pero despejo sus pensamientos.

─Y luego... ¿Qué piensa hacer?─ el humano aún se debatía entre confiar o no en aquel ser pero era mejor no mostrar mala cara.

─Plantar el fruto prohibido─ dijo el ángel mirando como la pequeña regresaba de la cocina y Kira la cargaba alejándola un poco de la conversación

─ ¿Para qué plantarlo?─ Scott miro a la niña que estaba en brazos de Kira atenta a un punto del techo. La chica trataba de jugar con la pequeña pero esta apenas le prestaba atención.

─para que un Nuevo Nemeton crezca─ el arcángel intentaba explicarles de la forma más sencilla, al escuchar eso la manada presto atención incluso Alexa ─Verán el que actualmente esta aquí ya no le sirve de mucho, se está muriendo.

El alfa asintió, Scott no perdió el tiempo del todo, y hablo con Deaton sobre el árbol y al parecer si, este ya había perdido casi todo su poder.

─ ¿y los lobos? ¿Por qué secuestrar niños y convertirlos en lobos?─ pregunto Malia.

─ Los niños son más fáciles de controlar, pero ellos son solo como protección y una garantía.

─ ¿Garantía?─ pregunto Stiles imaginando la respuesta.

─Contra mí, intente confrontarla pero me amenazó con lastimar a los niños, y no pude hacer nada- dijo Gabriel, maldijo por debajo aquello casi perdían a dos niños simplemente por un placer macabro de la bruja.

Stiles se adelantó, tal vez porque no podía seguir ocultando su preocupación─ Pero... ¿Qué quiere con Alexa?

─Su sangre, necesita la sangre de un ángel inocente que aún no ha sido concebido a una pareja humana ─ Alex no dije nado solo bajo de los brazos de Kira y corrió a la cocina, todos en la estancia no entendían bien aquella acción tan repentina, se suponía que Alexa dijo que sería la hija de Stiles y Derek pero ahora resulta que eso no era verdad.

" _¿Qué?"_ se escuchó entre los presente, Gabriel suspiro sabía que tarde o temprano aquellas palabras debían ser dichas aun si molestaba a la pequeña o incluso causaba estragos en aquellos dos.

─Ella solo quiere ser su hija pero no está decidido aún y me temo que por bajar a ayudar a unirlos- señalo a Derek y Stiles que seguían con la impresión en sus caras. ─Ahora ella está en peligro, Jennifer necesita su sangre en cierta copa, para que el fruto crezca y beber la sangre para unirse con el nuevo Nemeton; como una forma de que el poder del árbol solo le pertenezca a ella, sus alas las necesita para controlar al árbol como otra extensión de su cuerpo.

─ ¿Cómo la detenemos?─ pregunto Scott desviando un poco el tema, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, la niña les había mentido. Una gran decepción se podía ver en la mirada de Derek, Stiles simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Gabriel no presto atención y regreso con el alfa ─Solo existe una forma de detenerla, ya no podemos evitar que consiga el fruto, existen armas celestiales que funcionaran contra ella, y cualquier cosa que usara contra los ángeles.

Kira al ver que la pequeña no regresara, fue a buscarla sin que los demás se enteraran.

-Pero me costará encontrarla─ el ángel pensaba en lo que necesitaba ─sugiero que por el momento se concentren en proteger el pueblo de esa bruja.

De un momento a otro el ángel desapareció, Scott no tardó en reaccionar y mandar a todos a buscar alguna pista de Jennifer.

•••

Kira espero un momento hasta escuchar que todos salieran de casa, lo cual tardo un par de minutos. Se acercó a la alacena y abrió las puerta, ahí estaba la pequeña Alexa llorando entre las ollas y sartenes. ─Ya se fueron, puedes salir.

La niña volteo a ver a la chica asiática que la miraba con algo de ternura y decepción. ─Ahora todos me odian─ tardo un momento en decir la frase, y saltar a los brazos de la joven que estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, la pequeña estaba gimoteando, Kira trato de decir algo pero los llantos de la pequeña la aturdían un poco.

─ ¡NO!─ dijo en casi un grito ─no, eso no es verdad.

─lo escuche, todos ahora... pensaran que soy una mentirosa─ Alexa lloraba ocultando su cara en el hombro de Kira.

─No, solo, no entendemos lo que está pasando, veras que todos te siguen queriendo.

•••

Justo a unos metros de la casa, se encontraba la figura de una mujer mirando entre los matorrales, con los lobos a su lado. ─Por fin─ una diabólica risa salió de sus labios ─Han dejado sola a la maldita niña─ Los lobos parecían comunicarse con Jennifer y tardaron un rato en seguir las ordenes de esta, les preocupaba la chica que estaba con ella, la bruja chasqueo la lengua en señal de irritación ─La. Kitsune no será problema aún no sabe cómo utilizar todo su potencial.

Los lobos empezaron a andar hacia la casa. ─ ¡Maten a la chica! ¡Pero no toquen al ángel!─ Grito antes de que la lobos correrá hacia la casa.

•••

Kira dejo a la pequeña sobre la mesa ─lo siento tanto, no quería que ellos se decepcionaran, lo siento tanto... perdón, perdón─ La pequeña no dejaba de llorar y disculparse mientras se tallaba los ojos, Kira le retiro las manitas de la cara.

─Ya no te disculpes, yo te apoyaré no importa que pase con Derek y Stiles, solo tienes que contarme toda la verdad.

Alexa estaba por abrir la boca cuando se escucharon sonidos de golpes y vidrios rotos por toda la casa, antes de que Kira pudiera hacer algo un grupo de lobos ya están encima de ella; mordiendo y rasguñando, se podía ver como la sangre empezaba a manchar el suelo.

-¡KIRA! - Alexa grito, pero un lobo salto cogiendo su cuello con sus dientes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi amor**

Derek subió a su camaro en cuanto salió de casa de Scott, lo que no se esperaba que en el último instante Stiles saltara al asiento del copiloto, el mayor no dijo nada solo le permitió ir con él.

─ ¿Viste eso?- Malia no podía creer del todo la buena relación que se había formado entre aquellos dos, aunque lo atribuyo totalmente a la niña.

─ ¿Qué?─ pregunto Lydia mirando en dirección hacia el auto de Derek que empezaba a alejarse, estaba al tanto de la situación vio que el jeep de Stiles aun esteba aparcado y supuso que se había ido con Derek ─ Hacen bonita pareja─ Aunque no fuera su intención esto enfado de más a la coyote que salió corriendo en la dirección contraria. ─Que sensible es.

No intento detenerla; ya se le pasaría, se subió a su auto junto con Liam que la acompañaría esa noche a montar guardia por la ciudad. ─ ¿crees que este bien dejar a Kira sola con la niña?─ pregunto el chico, ella asintió.

Lydia sabía que la kitsune estaría bien, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglárselas solas, además Parrish no se alejaría mucho de la casa. ─Estarán bien.

Fueron los últimos en ponerse en marcha su auto.

•••

Derek conducía tan rápido como podía, esperaba que Stiles le gritara y reclamara por ello pero al igual que él parecía no importarle, el humano se aferraba al asiento y se había asegurado el cinturón varias veces sin quitar la expresión de decepción. ─Entonces─ dijo el lobo ─ ¿no piensas decir nada?─ Este no se atrevió a mirar al castaño el cual no le respondía; siguieron el camino, hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de la casa, de la manada y del pueblo.

─Me has secuestrado Derek─ dijo el chico con un tono algo apagado, el lobo podía percibir un aroma de tristeza, pero ¿por qué?, al igual que él le afectaba que la pequeña no fuera su hija ¿o que les mintiera?; porque a él solo le dolía eso, que la niña no fuera su futura hija, comí si le hubiesen arranca su futuro y sus esperanzas.

─Stiles.

─lo siento. Después de todo, no─ el humano no sabía exactamente que decir solo trago saliva y bajo la mirada ─digo yo no seré nada en tu futuro─ aquellas palabras apenas salieron en un hilo de voz que Derek apenas escucho. Stiles se recargo en el asiento tratando tal vez de desaparecer; por su cabeza salió la idea de salir corriendo, suspiro cansado.

El silencio reino dentro del auto por unos minutos, hasta que Derek hablo ─Sabes, no me molesta que la pequeña nos mintiera; seamos sinceros, es adorable, jamás me enojar con ella─ aquello hizo reír al chico al igual que al lobo ─es la única que ha hecho que estos días parezcan normales. Me hizo sentir que tú... podrías tener sentimientos por mí y eso me gusto─ aun sostenía el volante y se podía ver que estaba tensando los dedos sobre este.

Stiles no sabía cono sentirse de cierta forma, su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que podía sentir como se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, fueron las lágrimas que cayeron cuando noto que algo en la atmosfera había cambiado; aquella decepción se convirtió en alegría.

El chico balbuceo, empezando a llorar ─ Pero de eso no estás seguro─ dijo estallando dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas ─Puede que solo estés sintiendo eso por la pequeña y eso duele─ apretó los puños contra sus rodillas ejerciendo fuerza para parar de llorar ─Por que no son reales, lo siento Derek de verdad yo no puedo soportar esto.

Las manos de Derek se posaron sobre el cuello del humano atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, Stiles se sorprendió de aquello, vio como los ojos humanos del lobo lo miraban con detenimiento, era severo pero gentil al mismos tiempo, Stiles no intento partirlo todo su ser gritaba de emoción.

─Calla por un segundo─ Stiles se mordió los labios mientras el lobo pensaba un poco sus palabras ─Todo esto es una estupidez ¿No lo crees?

Stiles asintió levemente pero sin perder el contacto con el lobo.

─ Es verdad que todo esto empezó por ella─ un pequeño cambio en el latidos de Stiles le hicieron saber que estaba nervioso ─Pero siempre sentí esto, había algo que me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba a tu lado─ levanto la mirada viendo atentamente a los ojos del castaño que seguía atento a la mirada del lobo.

─ ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes solo para hacerme sentir mejor?─ el chico se aportó un poco del lobo para luego ser jalado de forma abrupta contra el cuerpo del mayor.

─Te quiero.

El lobo no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como el pulso del humano se aceleraba de golpe y escuchaba quejas por su parte pero lo ignoro solo lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía como este forcejeaba para apartarse hasta que pasaron un par de minutos que el chico se cansó y permitió que el lobo siguiera así.

─Maldito seas─ fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el humano aferrándose al cuerpo de su compañero.

•••

El sonido de cristales rompiendo fue lo que se escuchó, un lobo estaba mordiendo a Alexa por el cuello pero la sensación de los dientes desapareció en unos segundos siendo acompañada por el sonido de un lobo chillando de dolor. La niña levanto la mirada viendo como las mandíbulas del lobo eran apretadas una contra la otra. Era Parrish que en cuanto escucho el sonido de puertas rompiéndose corrió en dirección a casa de Scott.

Arrojo al lobo contra la pared haciendo que este huyera despavorido del sitio, se acercó para ayudar a Kira a sacarse los lobos que la tenían contra al suelo a mordidas y patadas.

─ ¡Parrish!

Se escuchó el grito de la infante antes de que un par de lobos se echaran contra él, Kira se levantó del suelo levantando a la pequeña en brazos los lobos estaban cerca de ella, se topó con un grupo de lobos que la esperaban en la salida de la cocina, ella intento retroceder pero los gruñidos le advirtieron; no había salida, Parrish no podía hacer gran cosa pues temía lastimar demasiado a los niños. ─ ¡Mierda!─ soltó el oficial.

Los lobos estaban por saltar encima de ellas, Kira les dio la espalda protegiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña de las garras y dientes de los lobos, los ladridos de estos le alertaron pero fueron cambiados por chillidos; _"Parrish se metió entre ellos y nosotros"_ pensó la asiática, se dio la vuelta para ayudar al hombre pero no era Parrish, algo más entraba a la cocina. Los lobos se alejaban de ellos y se sentaban, como si de perros entrenados se trataran.

─Miren que desastre causaron─ Dijo Jennifer mirando todo los destrozos, como las ventanas y puertas del primer piso estaban totalmente destrozadas por culpa de las bestias. No pudo ocultar la alegría que le daba ver el terror en la mirada de la niña y Kira ─Se estarán preguntando, ¿Cómo entre, si había tierra de montaña rodean la casa?

Y así era, pues antes de que Lydia y Liam se fueran cerraron el círculo, aquella tierra de montaña era especial; Deaton la hizo para que esa mujer no entrara, pero ella estaba ahora en frente de ellos sacándoles de sus casillas.

La Kitsune y Parrish se levantaron y vieron a la ex Druida a la cara, los ojos les brillaban de un color rojizo y amarillo, estaban furiosos lo único que pasaba por su mente era tirarse encima de Jennifer y arrancarle el cuello de una mordida.

Se escuchó que una pequeña risa salía de los labios de esta. ─No me digan que me quieren matar.─ Su risa empezó a resonar más fuerte en la habitación Alexa se aferró a la pierna de Kira, estaba temblando incluso aún más cuando la risa de Jennifer se detuvo de golpe.

─Pues que pena, ya no pueden─ Su mirada era seria y fría, Después de todo, cualquier rastro de humanidad o compasión habían desaparecido años atrás.-─Adiós─ dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano y mando a volar a Parrish, con tanta fuerza que rompió la pared y dio a parar fuera de la casa. ─Dámela.

Dijo apuntando a Kira, la cual negó con la cabeza y empezó a retroceder cargando en brazos a la niña. ─No tengo toda la noche; dame al ángel, ahora.

Abrió la palma, la Kitsune pudo sentir que algo la retenida no podía moverse.

─Ahora, entrégamela.

Se suponía que la chica debía avanzar para darle a la niña en sus brazos, pero esta se seguía sin mover, Jennifer no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¡Jamás traicionar la confianza de Alex!─ Grito Kira y de un momento a otro salió corriendo por el mismo oyó que Parrish había hecho.

El agente no tardo en seguirla, Jennifer se quedó parada viendo como los tres se marchaban como si la maldición que había mandado a la muchacha le hubiese golpeado a ella. ─ ¡NOOOOOOOO!─ se escuchó el grito de la bruja, y al mismo tiempo la tierra empezó retumbar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Desgracia**

La tierra empezó a moverse; un terremoto, con la suficiente fuerza para que ciertas partes de los caminos resultaron dañados y los Árboles en los bosques cayeran, los edificios más viejos resultaron afectados igual y la gente salía de sus casas para ponerse en un lugar seguro.

Esto no duro mucho tiempo pero los daños fueron graves y las personas estaban aterradas. Las cuales iban y venían un lado a otro, algunas se dirigen al hospital, y en ese momento este lugar estaba hecho un caos.

Melisa estaba repleta de trabajo corriendo de un lado a otro por el hospital y pidiendo que ninguno de los chicos entrara con heridas graves; era lo que menos necesitaba ─Dios, por favor que todo esté bien─ imploraba en voz baja para no asustar a los demás ni a ella.

No muy lejos del hospital los del departamento del sheriff ayudaban en lo que podían, los daños habían causado conmoción, algunos oportunistas y ciertos accidentes que pusieron en alerta a todo el equipo de emergencia.

─Espero todo este bien─ John no había recibido noticias de Parrish o de Stiles, se le veía preocupado.

•••

Scott corría por el bosque en dirección a su casa pero antes de que pudiera llegar el auto de Lydia freno justo delante de él. Liam abrió la puerta y grito desde el asiento trasero ─ ¡SUBE!─ el alfa pudo percibir el miedo en el tono de voz de Liam, entro al auto de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado?─ pregunto en cuanto vio que Lydia pisaba el acelerador.

─Al parecer Jennifer llego a tú casa y ataco a Kira y Alexa─ explico la pelirroja, Liam estaba ansioso y nervioso mirando por la ventana creyendo ver algo moverse entre los árboles.

El alfa no se lo tomo muy bien pues sus ojos relucieron en un rojo brillante, asustando aún más al beta, Scott intento calmarse ─ ¿Qué paso?

─No lo sabemos, fue Malia quien nos llamó para avisarnos─ el auto salió a la carretera dando un tumbo ─Encontró a Parrish cargando a Kira hacia la veterinaria─. Le dijo el más joven con la mirada puesta en Lydia que estaba tan alarmada como el alfa, la chica miro la cara de desconcierto al escuchar el nombre de Parrish.

─Se quedó cerca de la casa por si acaso, que mal que ese presentimiento se cumplió─ dijo Lydia sin dejar de mirar el camino.

•••

Derek había escuchado el estruendo del terremoto, por suerte estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser afectados por este. ─Derek, ¿Qué ocurre?─ desde hace unos segundos Stiles pudo ver como la mirada del mayor estaba centrada en la ciudad.

─Algo ha ocurrido, creo un terremoto. No estoy muy seguro, pero tenemos que volver de inmediato─ el lobo se acomodó en su asiento, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar en su padre y en la pequeña Alexa.

•••

En la veterinaria, Deaton se encontraba revisando las herida de Kira y Parrish que al parecen no eran tan graves pero si los lobos hubiesen seguido atacando tal vez en este momento estarían muertos ─Tuvieron suerte, estoy muy seguro de que si Jennifer hubiese tenido el suficiente tiempo, tal vez los tendríamos en pedacitos y regazos por la casa de Scott─ Kira sintió escalofríos por el cuerpo y de cierta forma se sintió agradecida de que no pasara a mayores.

─Por favor, no tiene que decir eso─ dijo Parrish esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa ─Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado?

Deaton asintió y se apartó del hombre ─Un terremoto, la ciudad está hecha un caos completo, los demás ya se dirigen hacia aquí. Espero tengan buenas noticias.

─Ahora que lo menciona, ¿qué habrá paseo con Gabriel? Aunque dijo que se tardaría, no creo que le convenga pasar de esta noche─ dijo el agente poniéndose la camiseta de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba repleto de vendajes, a pesar de que sus heridas no tardarían mucho en cerrar era mejor este precavidos.

─No ha dado señales de vida, y no creo que lo haga pronto.

Malia se encontraba con ellos, escuchando la conversación desde hace ya algún tiempo pero no había abierto la boca para nada. Decidió que ya había escuchado mucho y salió. Fue a la entrada donde se encontraba la pequeña mirando hacia la puerta de cristal, esperando a que algo o alguien entraran.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ pregunto la coyote con dureza, la niña solo tembló y se encogió, pegando más las piernas al pecho. ─No me vas a contestar─ la niña se alarmo al sentir que la chica se inclinaba para verla con los ojos destellando.

─Lo siento─ se disculpó apresurada empezó a remover su cabello entre sus dedos ─Yo lo siento mucho─ no lo grito pero lo dijo en un tono de voz regular; quería llorar, trataba de no ver a la coyote.

─Con sentirlo no basta, nos engañaste a todos. Aunque no me sorprende, yo sabía que todo lo que decías era mentira─ aspecto Malia, pero sin ningún dote de emoción alguna, la chica se sorprendió ya que imagino que ella intentaría atacarla en cuánto estuvieran solas.

─No quería lastimar a nadie, en serio - tomó coraje y volteo a ver a la coyote que la miraba con desprecio a pesar de sus palabras con falta de emoción la chica soltaba todo con su mirada.

─lo más seguro es que nadie te quiera ver de nuevo, nos metiste en problemas, hiciste que Stiles me de─ apretó la mandíbula ─estaríamos mejor si desapareciera para siempre─ la última frase la dijo entre dientes pero se sentía la rabia y el desprecio en cada letra de cada palabra.

La pequeña empezó a asustarse más de lo normal, su respiración era acelerada y se le dificultaba articular una simple palabra, se le estaba dificultando respirar; no había duda, la pequeña estaba sufriendo de un ataque de pánico.

Pero lo único que hizo fue correr y salir por la puerta y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

•••

Stiles y Derek llegaron junto a Scott, Lydia y Liam y detrás de ellos Breaden; que parecía mal herida, después de todo mientras buscaba a Jennifer "un maldito árbol casi le caí encima". ─Más vale que alguno de ustedes tenga buenas noticias─ dijo la mercenaria bajando de su motocicleta y caminando directamente hacia la veterinaria.

─Me temo que nadie tiene buenas noticias últimamente - dice Stiles; nadie contradijo sus palabras, la manada entro al lugar donde ya se encontraba Deaton esperando. _"Y seguirán llegando"_ pensó Stiles al ver al hombre. Kira y Parrish aparecieron junto con una Malia de muy buen humor.

─ ¿Y Alex? ─ fue Stiles quien pregunto, se podía escuchar que estaba asustado de la respuesta. ─ ¿Donde...? ¡¿Dónde está?!─ Grito desesperado.

•••

En el bosque Jennifer esperaba sentada en el Nemeton, estaba frustrada, estuvo tan cerca de atrapar al ángel; pero esos dos no hicieron lo que ella quería, acaso para que su hechizo funcionará tendría que aplicarlo a alguien que esté dispuesto a darle la niña, pero siempre está rodeada por personas que le tienen cierto cariño.

─Esperen─ sonrió para sí misma ─ ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?─ se levantó de inmediato y se disponía a avanzar directo a la veterinaria pero el sonido de aleteos la detuvieron.

─Jennifer─ Gabriel salió de entre los árboles, sonriendo.

Ella puso cara de falsa sorpresa ─Oh Gabriel, no te esperaba, estoy apuntó de ir por tu protegida.

─No lo creo─ dijo él mostrándose recio a las palabras de la bruja.

─Vamos Gabriel, ¿cuantas veces has intentado matarme y te ha salido todo mal?─ pensó un momento en forma de burla ─ ¡Ah sí! Todas─ soltó una carcajada que irrito al ángel que se removió en su lugar sacando aquel horrible sonido de su cabeza

─ Aun no lo intento lo suficiente─ Gabriel mostro sus manos llevaba una espada corta con empuñadura dorada la hoja era delgada.

La mujer miro cada detalle de aquella arma ─juguete nuevo; no, eso tampoco servirá─ Jennifer parecía confiada y al mismo tiempo un poco enfadada.

Gabriel no tardo en atacar, de un momento otro ya estaba detrás de Jennifer apunto de apuñalarle en el corazón, pero esta fue más veloz apartándose, varias raíces se levantaron del suelo y arrojaron a el arcángel lejos de la ex Druida.

Las raíces y los arboles empezaron a atacar a Gabriel tratando de aplastarlo contra el suelo o arrancarle los brazos, este las esquivaba sin librarse de rasguños y golpes. Una de las raíces que salía del Nemeton se aferró a su brazo hasta su hombro rompiéndolo de un solo movimiento.

─Fue una mala elección venir solo ¡Gabriel! ─Jennifer con un simple movimiento de muñeca lanzo por los aires a Gabriel, este dio de seco en el piso, soltando la espada.

─ ¡agh!─ se quejó, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz─ MALDITA─ gruño al sentir el pie de la mujer sobre su cuello.

─No, no─ haciendo el ademán de negación con el dedo índice. -no es bueno maldecir frente a los niños. Gabriel─ dijo está sonriendo de oreja a oreja de forma grotesca.

El arcángel no entendió a lo que se refería; "los lobos lo están ahí", fue lo primero que revisó antes de acercarse a la bruja; esta sonrió ante su ignorancia y señalo hacia unos árboles, Y justo entre los arbustos arrastrándose queriendo ayudar, estaba temblando la pequeña a la que tenía que proteger y empezaba a llorar.

─Alexandra─ intento hablar pero el aire le faltaba y el pie de la mujer era otra obstrucción ─Huye querida.

Jennifer tomo la espada ─lastima, debiste de haber llegado con refuerzos Gabriel─ De la manga de su gabardina saco otra espada, más delgada y pequeña.

─no puede ser... tú...─ los ojos de Gabriel estaban enfocados en aquella daga.

─Sí, sí─ movió la daga de un lado a otro con desdén ─ sabes los ángeles no son siempre tan listos, se la robe a uno de tus amigos cuando estaba distraído, y me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere de que esto mata ángeles, ¿servirá con arcángeles?

Levanto la espada y la clavo en el pecho de Gabriel con tan fuerza que atravesó a este. El arcángel de un momento a otro tomo todo el aire que pudo pero jamás lo dejo salir, sus ojos perdieron vida.

─ ¡Oh!─ Jennifer estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo encantada ─Funciono.

Alexa había presenciado todo. Y ahora no podía moverse, se aferraba al árbol que había estado abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso, las lágrimas brotaban naturalmente. ─Ga... briel...


	15. Chapter 15

**Ayúdame**

Stiles estaba hecho un lío, caminando de un lado a otro preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo; Scott y Lydia intentaron calmarlo con resultados muy negativos, el castaño empezó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo. Derek no tardo en actuar, se acercó a este y lo saco de la veterinaria.

─Stiles ¿me escuchas?, Stiles─ el menor solo podía mirar el suelo y aferrarse a lo que tuviera en frente; lo cual era Derek, temblaba y con voz temblorosa repetía el nombre de la pequeña. ─Stiles, responde ─ se dio cuenta de que no importara cuanto lo llamara este jamás respondería positivamente.

El chico volteo a verlo con desespero ─y sí─ trago saliva con fuerza ─ ¿Jennifer ya la encontró?─ su perspectiva empezaba a oscurecerse e imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles _"Muerta, puede estar muerta también"_ pensó.

─No, claro que no, sabes muy bien que esta Gabriel, lo más seguro es que él ya la encontrara y se apresure a traerla de inmediato─ aquellas palabras calaron el temblor de Stlies un poco; el mayor suspiro y sonrió al ver que el agarre de Stiles se destensaba y asentía, aunque su voz seguía teniendo un dejo de impaciencia.

─ ¡CIERTO!─ se limpió el sudor de la frente ─es cierto, que tonto soy, Gabriel, debe estar con ella.─ Stiles no se apartaba del lobo estar a su lado le hacía sentir seguro.─ ¿Derek?

Ninguno se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, literalmente sus narices se rozaban. Stiles no se veía molesto; al igual el lobo que sonreía, el latido de sus corazones era cada vez más lento como si se fuera a detener, se iban acercando cada vez más, el menor cerro los ojos esperando a que el lobo le besara.

El sonido de alguien acercándose los hizo separarse.

─lamento si he interrumpido─ Breaden había llegado, aunque no con la intención de molestarlos. ─pero tienen algo que ver─. Señalo hacia la ambulancia en la que llego Melisa; Scott había recibido una llamada de su madre de que ya estaba cerca por lo cual la esperaban, el alfa no pensó que su madre habría sido capaz de robar una ambulancia en la situación actual del pueblo.

Lydia salió junto con los demás, Stiles y Derek se acercaron. Dos gritos se escucharon, uno lleno de dolor y el otro de desesperación.

•••

Jennifer caminaba por un pasillo largo y gris, el sonido de sus pisadas resonaban por todos lados, también el sonido de garras siguiendo la. Los pasos cesaron hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de metal, la mujer saco una llave plateada con un adorno un poco extraño, con un leve esfuerzo la empujo y esta se empezó a abrir. La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad.

─Este será tu nuevo hogar, por hora ─ en ese momento la luz se encendió dejar viendo un cuarto vacío.─ ¿te gusta?─ Uno lobo que estaba detrás de ella venía arrastrando a Alexa del cuello de su camisa, ella se movía de un lado a otro, pero este la soltó dejando que se golpeara con fuerza la cabeza.

La niña mostró molestia ─me dolió, eh...─ miro la habitación y empezó a negar con la cabeza ─ ¡Quiero volver con Mamá! ─ grito, Jennifer se acercó y le acaricio el cabello, pero aun así Alex seguía negando y repitiendo lo mismo ─ ¡Quiero a Mamá!

Al principio la bruja se mostró compasiva para cambiar a una de altanería ─ ¡CALLATE, MIERDA!─ y la abofeteo tan fuerte que la tiro al piso, la niña no dijo nada solo se tocó la mejilla y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin hacer ruido pero no eran de miedo como pensó la mujer sonriente, sino de rabia.

La expresión dura de Alexandra hizo que la ex druida se alejara un par de pasos ─mi papá vendrá a por ti─ fue lo que dijo antes de que Jennifer con un simple movimiento de la mano lanzara a la pequeña dentro del cuarto y cerrara la puerta.

─lo estaré esperando.

Y se volvieron a escuchar los pasos que se alejaban.

Aunque la niña intentaba retener las ganas de llorar no podía evitar soltar un sollozo mirando de un lado a otro en busca de una salida, encontró una pequeña reja; debía ser la alcantarilla pero no podría salir por ahí debido a su diminuto tamaño, dejo caerse sobre el frio y duro suelo ─mamá... ayuda me mamá.

•••

Derek tomo a Stiles alejándolo de Malia, que se encontraba frente a ellas con una mirada de rabia inmensa. ─pero... ¿Por qué?, tú sabias que Jennifer la necesita y... solo es una niña Malia─ Kira trataba de entender las acciones de su amiga.

─No, ¿que ustedes no entienden? , esa cosa solo estaba jugando con nosotros ¡nos mintió, diciendo tremendas tonterías! Stiles entiende es por tu bien─ trataba de justificarse, ella sabía que tenía razón en sus palabras y era comprensible incluso en la cabeza de algunos pero para el castaño era una exageración

El humano tembló de rabia ─ ¿Mi bien? ¡¿MI BIEN?! ¡ELLA ES UNA NIÑA, MALIA!

─Calma Stiles─ el lobo sujetaba al castaño que ya estaba pataleando para acercarse al coyote, que les había contado como fue que la niña había escapado y por qué, él tampoco aceptaba las acciones de la chica pero no debía perder los cabales y atacarla.

─Estoy segura que no soy la única que piensa así, ¿verdad?─ La mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en ella, se notaba la decepción en ellas, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se apartó el rostro de aquello.

─Admito, que ella nos mintió, tenía sus razones─, empezó a hablar Scott ─No lastimaron a nadie, solo nos confundió, y bueno nos alteró un poco; a mí no me molestaba nada de lo que decía, era incluso.

─Gracioso─ Derek lo interrumpió sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar el alfa ─Sí, lo era; Malia, lo que hiciste no solo le perjudica a ella sino a todos, incluyéndote─ Derek el que hablo tratando de calmar también las emociones que sobre saltaban a la coyote. Ella intento excusarse pero ninguna idea se podía formar en su cabeza. ─Ya, entendemos que los celos te invadieran, pero no era para lastimar a una pobre niña que solo... ─ no sabía si terminar la oración o no. ─Quería ver a dos personas juntas─ y en ese momento soltó a un relajado pero enfadado Stiles.

Pero este respiro profundo antes de encarar al coyote que torcía la boca; tal vez penando en las palabras del mayor ─Malia, quería ser claro contigo, no me gustas. Lo siento, tal vez esto sea más mi culpa─ el humano intento ser claro y no sonar enojado, lo cual era muy difícil debido a la situación ─Entiendo lo que sientes de cierta manera, o lo intento entender, pero no tenías por qué desquitarte con ella, estamos pasando por un muy mal momento, como para que la... jodieras de esa forma.

Al final no pudo sacar un poco de la cólera que tenía atorada en su ser.

•••

Deaton miraba el cuerpo que ahora estaba sobre la mesa, era el cuerpo de Gabriel que había sido encontrado un par de horas atrás, y gracias a Melisa pudieron conseguir, junto con los otros cuerpos. ─Bueno si no despiertas mágicamente, literalmente estamos jodidos.

─Crees que Jennifer lo hizo, cierto─ Lydia estaba ahí con el mirando lo que fue su esperanza de que la niña no fuera encontrada por el monstro de Jennifer.

─Es lo más seguro, es la única con el poder suficiente, como para vencer a un arcángel─ una parte de él se cuestionaba aun como era aquello posible pero después de haber investigado en diferentes cuerpos de ángeles no le cabía ni la menor duda.

Lydia chasqueo la lengua y toco la fría mano del ángel ─eso quiere decir que hay una probabilidad de que ella ya la tenga.

─Me temo que sí.

•••

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que intentaron reprender a Malia sin mucho éxito decidieron dejarlo como estaban, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo que había pasado ya no se podía deshacer. Esperaban alguna noticia de fuera, Parrish decidido regresar a la comisaria para averiguar que otros estragos sucedieron durante el terremoto.

Todos estaban afectados, no sabían si irse a buscar a Alexa o esperar lo peor.

─ ¡Ya me canse!─ grito Stiles, poniéndose de pie y camino a la puerta.

─ ¿A dónde vas?─ Scott lo detuvo de forma brusca.

─iré a buscar a Alexa, no pienso dejar que esa bruja la lastime, me importa poco lo que pasara, ahora Gabriel está muerto; y ella está por ahí asustada─ Y como esas palabras hubiesen sido una inyección de adrenalina, todos salieron corriendo del lugar a buscar menos Malia y Lydia.

─ ¿piensas quedarte aquí como si nada?─ Malia escucho las palabras de la pelirroja, pero esta no contesto o se movió de donde estaba, Lydia no pregunto más y salió.

•••

Stiles no se acercó a nadie solo se adentró al bosque; con la esperanza de encontrarla, iba tropezando con todo, ramas, piedras incluso se topó con varios árboles, ya estaba amaneciendo.

Aunque no lo viera Derek caminaba detrás de él, no se acercó al menor ya que sabía que estaba de un humor bastante malo y se notaba que no quería ayuda de nadie, pero no lo dejaría solo.


	16. Chapter 16

**No la puedo encontrar**

Ya eran alrededor de las 10:00 am y Stiles seguía buscando alguna pista o señal de Alexa, sin darse cuenta de que Derek lo seguía de muy cerca, el chico se dejó caer al piso recargando sus manos en la tierra, le dolían los pies y podía sentir como le faltaba el aire de tanto caminar; esto último también de preocupación. ─Stiles, hemos buscado toda la mañana y no has dormido nada, será mejor volver─ le ayudo a levantarse pero el humano se apartó de golpe.

Negó con la cabeza e intento quitarse el dolor de la espalda a base de leves golpes ─no hasta que la encuentre─ soltó aire y siguió su camino ─es mi culpa.

Derek lo detuvo e intento cargarlo pero le era imposible ─ ¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué hablas?

Stiles dejó caer los hombros con pesadez ─Sí, ¡debí hablar con ella, antes de irnos así como si nada!─ su voz parecía quebrarse. ─Debí explicarle, yo debí

La mano de Derek se posó en su hombro calmándole un poco las ganas de llorar ─Stiles, no debes culparte por algo así, nadie ha tenido la culpa.

─Pero si...

El lobo gruño ─ ¡No!, entiende, lo que ha pasado ya paso, lo solucionaremos, lo prometo─ Su voz mostraba seguridad, en ningún momento aparto la mirada del menor.

─Eso mismo dijo mi padre cuando mi madre enfermo; y ahora ella…─ Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un rayo, no pudo contener unas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar, que se empezó a limpiar con fuerza para que el lobo no lo viera.

─Yo si lo cumpliré, pero tienes que descansar─ el mayor lo tomo por los hombros y lo encamino fuera del bosque

Stiles se aferró a su cuello y el lobo lo levanto para llevarlo en brazos ─Gracias, Derek─ el chico tenía un tono de depresión, pero intento disimular un poco con una sonrisa.

Ya cuando llegaron, Stiles entro primero a la casa, pero no había nadie lo as seguro es que su padre ni siquiera hubiese llegado aquella noche, se acercó a la cocina y pido ver como todo estaba algo desordenado; ya lo arreglaría en otro momento, se dejó caer en l asilla del comedor. ─Lo más seguro es que mi padre aun este ocupado con todo lo sucedido anoche.

─No hay muchos terremotos en esta ciudad que esperabas─ el lobo se sentó a su lado.

─ Cierto.

Después de esa palabra un silencio incómodo acompaño a los dos, Stiles miraba al suelo, y Derek no sabia ni a donde dirigir su atención.

El lobo se levantó de su lugar ─ Bueno, me tengo que ir, te dejare descansar ─ Stiles lo detuvo de golpe aferrándose a su brazo.

─ ¡No!─ Derek miro la mano del menor y luego sus ojos, su cara tenía una sonrisa algo tonta. Stiles lo soltó y susurro un _"lo siento"._ ─Quédate, después de todo, estoy solo y... podrían pasar muchas cosas...─ el lobo lo miraba con una expresión de _"¿En serio?"_. ─ ¡No, a eso no me refiero!─ lo aparto de golpe avergonzado.

─Ok, me quedare a cuidarte. Si es lo que quieres─ se acercó al refrigerador para buscar algo de comer.

─ ¡Hey! ¡No comas eso frio!─ Stiles le quito un contenedor que tenía macarrones con queso.

•••

El sonido del metal siendo raspado por unas uñas se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Alex estaba viendo la puerta con mucha atención, esperando a que la bruja que la dejo ahí apareciera. Empezaba a perder la esperanza de que esta pareciera. ─ ¿Hola? ¿Quién está afuera?─ pregunto gritando.

Los rasguñan pararon y un gruñido leve lo sustituyó.

El seguro de la puerta se abrió.─ ¿Qué?─ se sorprendió al principio negó con la cabeza pensando poco en aquella situación tan extraña, abrió la puerta y reviso; no había nadie. Hizo un leve un puchero y salió, caminar por el largo pasillo ya que era el único camino que existía.

El pasillo que se hacía cada vez más largo y profundo como si no tuviera fin alguno.

Los rasguños volvieron pero se escuchaban diferentes; eran más lejanos y suaves, aunque el pasillo estaba iluminado no había ninguna puerta aparte de la que llevaba a esa fea habitación.

─Stiles─ susurro ─Mamá─ pego sus manos a su cuerpo. Continuo susurrando palabras como "Mamá, Papá". Llego hasta el final donde solo había una pared lisa, no había vueltas, puertas o ventanas.

Empezó a tantear la pared buscando algo que la sacara de ahí; nada, empezó a desesperarse y golpear tan fuerte como sus manos podían, gritaba y lloraba alterada. ─ ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

•••

Las clases habían sido suspendidas ya que la escuela termino dañada por los acontensimientos de la noche anterior, Scott y Kira estaban fuera de la casa del alfa, habían revisado los daños que también se habían hecho cuando pelearon contra los lobos de Jennifer.

Para la suerte de ambos no eran muchos, solo unas cuantas cosas rotas y un muro destrozado; nada que de los cimientos o vigas principales. ─ Pues no me meteré en demasiados problemas.

─me alegro Scott, de cierta forma me siento culpable ¿puedo pagarlos?─ se ofreció la chica con algo de pena.

─No─ negó el lobo abrazándola ─Está bien, no es nada que yo no pueda arreglar... con ayuda de Stiles─ agrego entre dientes, sabía que le costaría convencerlo de ayudarle con aquello.

La chica sonrió ─Yo también te ayudaré, por cierto, te das cuenta que Stiles pasa bastante tiempo con Derek─. Scott se quedó pensando un momento realmente no quería sacar imagines de eso, el sonido de arbustos moviéndose se escuchó alarmándolo.

─ ¿Alguien está afuera?─ Kira siguió a su novio fuera de la casa, pero no había nada cerca.

─Una ardilla, tal vez─ dijo Kira tratando de adivinar.

Scott estaba por decir algo cuando lo vio. Una especie de venado que tenía los ojos tan blancos como una perla. La kitsune volteo de inmediato, le sorprendió esos intensos ojos que mostraba la criatura; esta se echó a correr y por un simple impulso los dos lo siguieron, el venado saltaba y se perdía en momentos, Kira estaba algunos pasos alejada de Scott, ya que estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, cambiando direcciones, topándose con hileras de árboles imposibles de pasar.

Pararon después de unos minutos ─ ¿Dónde está?─ el tono de voz de la chica mostraba cansancio seguir el rito del lobo era difícil.

─No lo sé, lo perdí de vista por completo─ Scott intento rastrear al animal con el olfato pero aquella criatura no había dejado ningún rastro.

─Y─ la chica miraba de un lado a otro ─ ¿dónde estamos?

Scott miro a todos lados olfateo el aire para encontrar algún olor familiar pero no, estaban muy lejos de la ciudad. No podían saber dónde estaban, era como si hubieran entrado a otra dimensión; aun que estaban seguros de que aún estaban en el bosque, los arboles eran más grande de lo normal.

─vámonos, ya encontraremos el camino de regreso─ Tomo de la mano a Kira e intento volver sobre sus pasos.

Detuvieron su marcha en cuestión de segundos, el venado estaba de vuelta, este golpeaba el piso con fuerza.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ pregunto el alfa esperando una respuesta pero no la consiguió, solo recibió más pisadas metálicas. ─ ¡Metal!─ se dijo en voz alta, también Kira se había dado cuenta. El venado volvió a correr; esta vez no lo siguieron, se acercaron al lugar desde pateaba. En el suelo había una especie de plataforma, más bien una puerta.

Kira intento levantarla, se encontraba aferrada a la tierra ─Scott─ El lobo enterró las garras en el metal ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para levantarla, La luz dl sol dio de lleno en aquel agujero, Kira se asomó y pudo ver algo.

─Tío Scott─ Alex estaba mirando hacia arriba, estaba temblando y sus mejillas estaban rojas e irritadas.

•••

Stiles recién abría los ojos, ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde, al parecer se quedó dormido en el sofá y Derek estaba durmiendo sobre sus piernas. No tardo en ponerse completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Habían comido y visto la televisión, ninguno de los dos se percató en que momento habían caído dormidos.

Respiro profundamente y se intentó calmar, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba seguro que despertaría al lobo en cualquier momento. Miró durante un largo rato cada parte del rostro de Derek, desde su mentón hasta la forma de sus cejas, le pareció gracioso como este fruncía el ceño incuso dormido. ─ ¿Tienes el sueño pesado lobito?─ paso la yema de sus dedos por los labios del lobo. ─Me gustan tus labios.

─A mí me gustan tus ojos.

Derek había despertado, tenía los ojos abiertos mientras Stiles se ponía como un tomate, estaba por salir saltando de ahí pero Derek lo detuvo; lo tomo por el brazo y con otra mano posicionada en nuca de Stiles lo jalo lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerlo,

Provocando un rápido y dulce beso, cuando lo soltó no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa del humano. ─lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

El castaño no dijo nada, tomo el rostro de Derek entre sus manos para volver a besarlo. Esta vez fue más largo, ambos disfrutaban el rose de los labios ajenos. Stiles se sobre salto al sentir como la lengua del lobo interrumpía en su boca, unos minutos después Stiles y Derek se separaron, las mejillas del humano estaban rojas y se relamía los labios sintiendo la intensa mirada del lobo sobre ellos.

Mirándose a los ojos ambos sonrieron querían continuar. Pero el golpeteo en la puerta no se los permitió. ─ ¡Ya voy!─ Stiles se levantó y camino a la puerta, los golpes fueron un poco más violentos, el castaño se molestó por aquello ─ ¡Si tumban la puerta la pagan!

Abrió de inmediato, justo del otro lado se encontraban Scott y Kira con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el chico no entendió aquello hasta que sintió como algo se aferraba a sus piernas, bajo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Alexandra

─Alexa─ su voz no dio para más. Derek apareció detrás del chico, Alexa salto a los brazos del lobo entre risas infantiles.

─ ¡Hola Papá!


	17. Chapter 17

**Más problemas**.

Stiles no podía creer lo que veía delante de él, era Alex en brazos de Derek; aunque en un principio su cara era de póker face, cambio completamente saltando y riendo entre lágrimas. Abrazo con fuerza a la criatura que aunque se quejó un poco se puso a reír junto con el humano, Derek esbozo una leve sonrisa; en verdad se sentía bien, acaricio el cabello de la niña.

Stiles se separó de ambos ─ ¡Gracias!─ y Fue lo que grito a Scott y Kira antes de abrazaros con fuerza, la chica palmo la espalda de Stiles en gesto de aceptación. ─ ¿Dónde estaba?─ pregunto el castaño dejando respirar a la pareja.

─ Una historia larga, pero bueno, lo único que importa es que la encontramos─ Dijo Scott entrando con todos a casa de Stiles, para poder hablar sin ningún inconveniente, Alexa bajo de los brazos de Derek y abrazo a Stiles.

El humano correspondió el abrazo ─Mañana─ Susurro la pequeña al oído del castaño, este no entendió a lo que se refería y cuando le iba a preguntar, la pequeña solo se apartó y corrió directo a la cocina.

─Ese lugar parecía como una pequeña caja de acero, Jennifer la encerró en ese lugar pero no la lastimo─ Scott se encontraba hablando con Derek sobre como encontraron a Alexa.

Derek asintió ─Pero cuando buscamos, no encontramos nada ¿que fue diferente esta vez?─ interrumpió Stiles.

Scott vio cómo su amigo se recargaba en su hombro como punto de apoyo ─una especie de venado─ dijo el alfa sonriendo al ver lo relajado que estaba Stiles.

─ ¿Qué?

─Había una especie de venado fuera de mi casa─ intento explicarse Scott pero a él también le parecía casi imposible ─lo seguimos hasta el punto donde estaba Alexa.

─Espera, estás diciendo que un grupo de lobos con súper olfato no pudieron encontrar a una niña en el bosque, pero un jodido venado sí.─ Stiles se alteró un poco.

─si, algo así.

─ ¡Scott!─ estaba por lanzarse encima de él cuándo Derek lo detuvo.

─tranquilo amigo, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero eso es lo que paso─ Scott no le temía a los golpes de Stiles, realmente le preocupaba que este terminara lesionado por sus impulsos

Kira llego justo cuando Stiles se acomodaba la ropa y miraba de mala manera a su novio ─Ya llame a los demás, vendrán en cuanto puedan, al parecer no habían parado de buscar.

Stiles dejo que Derek siguiera hablando con Scott ya que si él lo hacía terminaría dándole un golpe en la cara a su amigo, lo cual terminaría en una muñeca rota para el humano. Así que entro a la cocina donde la niña estaba sentada tomando jugo de naranja.─ ¿cómo estás?─ le acaricio el cabello con cuidado de no asustarla.

Ella sigue bebiendo con una pajilla con la mirada baja, Stiles suspiro con pesadez ─lo siento mucho.

─eh─ La niña levanto la mirada mostrando unos ojos algo tristes pero sorprendidos

─Sí─ hizo una pausa antes de proseguir con sus palabras tomando algo de aire─ yo no debí irme así, sin decirte nada; digo, no me importa lo que dijo Gabriel, ¡Bueno! si me importo en ese momento pero no porque me sintiera traicionado o algo por el estilo, sino que me hizo ver la realidad, saber que Derek no─ apretó los puños con fuerza ─ Que era posible que no pasara nada entre nosotros, ¡eso me afecto! y mucho, al principio no quería admitirlo, ¡si me gusta mucho Derek y luego eso paso y...!

Alexa le detuvo, su carita mostraba una sorpresa por aquella velocidad en las palabras del humano ─Stiles, los ángeles no deciden tu futuro, solo tú─ "también ayudamos un poco" pensó la niña ─y hablas mucho, me confundes.

Stiles empezó a reír contagiándola a ella.

•••

Jennifer regresaba al lugar donde se suponía que estaba la niña, pero los lobos empezaron a gruñir, al parecer habían captado el aroma de Scott y Kira; sin mencionar otro extraño aroma que no conocían. ─ ¿Que?─ aparto a los lobos que se alejaron un poco cohibidos

Tan pronto como abrió la escotilla; pudo notar el silencio, de un salto entro y recorrió el largo pasillo no necesito acercarse mucho aquel lugar, la puerta estaba abierta y la niña había desaparecido su rostro empezaba a deformarse por la rabia que sentía.

─ ¡Buscarla, ir a por ella!

Grito con tanta fuerza que las paredes retumbaron, los lobos chillaron de miedo y acataron sus órdenes de inmediato; corrieron en dirección a la ciudad. Jennifer no lo permitiría; no le quitarían ese poder que tanto desea, ─ ¡DESPIERTEN SU BESTIA INTERIOR!

Levanto los brazos y una extraña neblina negra empezó a emerger del suelo, ascendiendo a una velocidad sorprendente esta se propago por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad.

•••

Liam acompaño a Lydia hasta casa, habían ido por un par de cosas que la chica había estado investigando sobre los ángeles. Malia también se encontraba ahí aunque estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos que nada. ─Oye Malia, es hora de irnos─ Liam intento hacer que está reaccionara pero solo asintió y se encaminó al auto de Lydia.

─ ¿va a estar bien?─ pregunto el chico a la pelirrojo que asintió con la cabeza.

─ Ya se le pasara, ella no es débil.

Liam entro al auto, Lydia volteo a su casa una última vez notando que cerca de la acera una persona se tambaleaba; parecía sangrar de la boca ─ Chicos─ tanto Malia como Liam salieron del vehículo para socorrerlo.

Cuando Liam lo toco este pareció entrar en un estado de frenesí y se fue contra el joven, que no tuvo otra opción más que arrojarlo con toda su fuerza lejos de él, aquella persona se dio contra el suelo con fuerza perdiendo el conocimiento.

─ ¿Estas bien?─ pregunto la coyote ayudándole a levantarse, Lydia noto que el hombre empezaba a ponerse de pie y detrás de él venían corriendo personas que tenían el mismo aspecto que el atacante, la chica jalo a sus amigos. ─ ¿Qué les pasa?─ la coyote quería atacarlos pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió.

─No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Se dieron prisa y subieron al auto, Lydia arranco y piso el acelerador al fondo para salir echando humo.

•••

Parrish y Braeden estaba llegando a casa de Stiles cuando lo escucharon, las ruedas del auto de Lydia acercarse muy rápido; casi se estrellaba contra el auto de Parrish, cuando intentaron preguntar qué pasaba solo gritaron y los llevaron dentro.

Stiles estaba saliendo cuando estos entraron empujándolo, Lydia cerraron la puerta con fuerza mientras Malia empezaba a trabar la puerta y Liam cerraba el resto de las ventanas y puertas. Derek y Scott no entendían tampoco lo que pasaba, Alexa salió de la cocina y los vio confundida pero imitando a Malia llevando una lámpara y poniéndola frente a una ventana.

Sacudió sus manos y miro a Stiles que veía a la chica ir de un lado a otro con sus muebles ─Stiles─ la chica jalo la ropa del mencionado ─ ¿Qué está haciendo?

─Unas cosas nos estaban siguiendo ¡no sabemos que son! ─ respondió Lydia algo alterada, Parrish le ayudo a sentarse en las escaleras.

De un momento a otro se escuchó el ruido de muchas personas caminando y que se amontonaban delante de la casa; se asomaron por las ventanas, viendo que muchas personas que conocían estaban justo enfrente; esperando, con ellos venían los lobos que gruñían echando espuma por el hocico.

─Dios mío─ Stiles aparto a la pequeña de la ventana.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bosque**

La manada no sabía qué hacer, si se quedaban, los atraparían, pero ¿cómo saldrían?

─ ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir de aquí?─ pregunto Scott ayudando a sellar la puerta delantera. Todos negaron, en verdad no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

─ ¿Y si salimos por la puerta de atrás?─ Alexa fue la que hablo, todos voltearon, Scott se apresuró a revisar y en efecto no había nadie, mientras frente la casa todos se acercaban poco a poco, esperando a que salieran.

─No tengamos más opción─ Lydia y todos salieron corriendo por la puerta de atrás, Derek cargo a Alexa ya que la pequeña seguía viendo hacia la calle, los lobos y las personas empezaron a correr, saltando por las ventanas para entrar.

Pero cuando ya estaban ahí, la manada ya había desaparecido.

•••

Scott se adelantó, mientras Liam y Derek iban atrás asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera, al parecer fueron más rápidos y pudieron escapar de esas cosas; aun con los que eran más lentos, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron a respirar, la pequeña se bajó de los brazos de Derek y seguía viendo a donde la casa de Stiles.

─Tengo que ir por mi madre─ dijo Scott, le preocupaba la situación que estuvieran pasando en el resto del pueblo.

─Scott no creo que eso sea buena idea, estoy seguro de que irán detrás de ti─ Stiles no permitiría que su mejor amigo se fuera así como así a la boca del lobo, literal. ─Jennifer debe tener a esas cosas rodeando el hospital─ el humano estaba tan preocupado por su padre como él de su madre.

─Y por eso tengo que ir─ No lograron convencer a Scott de quedarse con la manada, y se fue junto con Liam al hospital.

Parrish tuvo que irse podo después, pues al parecer aquellas personas estaban causando disturbios en la comisaría y habían pedido refuerzos _. "Cuida de mi padre por favor"_ le pidió Stiles antes de que se marchara.

•••

Ya llevaban un tiempo alejándose lo más posible del pueblo y adentrándose al bosque, pasaron por las ruinas de la mansión Hale; estaba rodeada por las personas poseídas y uno par de lobos.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un claro, Malia olfateaba el aire en busca de enemigos y se mantenía alerta. ─Esas cosas nos dejaron de seguir hace ya un buen rato─ dijo Breaden revisando las armas que llevaba entre la rompa, no eren muchas y tampoco ayudarían de mucho si no querían dañar a los civiles.

─Pero será mejor cerciorarse─ Derek miro a su alrededor, al igual que la coyote no percibía ningún olor de los lobos de Jennifer ─Malia, Kira y Lydia, quédense aquí con Stiles y Alex. Peter ve con Breaden, revisaremos la zona.

Los árboles se movían con el viento; el sol empezaba a bajar, llevaban mucho tiempo corriendo. ─Espero Scott este bien─ dijo Kira, lucía un poco más pálida de lo usual, había querido ir con su novio pero este le pidió que se quedara con el resto de la manada.

─No te preocupes Kira, están bien, Scott y Liam no son tan torpes como para dejarse atrapar por esas cosas─ Stiles intento animarla, pero ni él se creía sus palabras, Alexa suplico a dios entre dientes sin que nadie la escuchara.

Lydia se movía de un lado a otro pensando una forma de terminar con todo esto. ─Stiles, ¿tienes algún plan?

El humano suspiro algo cansado ─La verdad no, mi mente esta en blanco por completo─ El castaño abrazaba a Alexa con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, la pequeña no se movía solo tenía la miraba baja.

Se quedaron en silencia un rato ─ ¡LO TENGO!─ Malia grito al viento. Aun que los demás la miraron con cara de _"por favor no seas mala"._ La coyote miro a la niña ─ ¡Alexa!─ Señalo a la susodicha.

Lydia suspiro ─Malia, no es momento para eso.

Vio el rostro de frustración de la pequeña y negó con la cabeza con fuerza ─No, no es algo malo; supongo, Alexa estoy segura de que tú sabes lo que le paso a Gabriel, ¿no?─ La pequeña asintió; aunque ella solo quería olvidarlo, ─¿Por qué Jennifer le hizo eso a Gabriel?

Alex abrió los ojos sorprendidos, lo había olvidado. ─ ¡LA ESPADA!─ sin quererlo de la emoción se separó de Stiles ─Gabriel sabia como matar a Jennifer, si tan solo no hubiera estado solo─ se lamentó al final disolviendo cualquier emoción de su rostro

─Estás diciendo que hay una forma de matar a Jennifer de una vez por todas─ Dudo Stiles, hasta que la pequeña asintió segura de lo que sabía. ─ ¿Dónde está?

─Está en el lugar donde me tenía Jennifer, pero tal vez ahora este resguardado por esas personas─ Alexa medito un poco para recordar el cómo llegar, no se encontraban lejos.

─Tengo una idea─ Dijo Stiles.

•••

Cuando Scott y Liam llegaron al hospital todo estaba hecho un caos, no se veían personas por ningún lado; revisaron el lugar, para su sorpresa había muchas de esas criaturas de las que había seguido a Liam hasta casa de Stiles, intentaron atacarlas o derribar las, pero eran demasiado fuertes incluso para su forma de lobo.

Llevaban todo el tiempo, escapando de ellas, hasta que llegaron a la zona de la morgue, donde sellaron la puerta, escuchaban como las criaturas golpeaban la puerta

─Scott...─ Liam miraba como su alfa se perdía en su interior por un momento, eso le aterraba tanto como el morir.

La mirada del alfa estaba perdida, no sabía qué hacer, si salían podrían morir pero si se quedaban ahí no podrían ayudar a los demás, que tal si ya habían herido alguno de sus amigos. ─TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI─ Scott golpeo la pared con fuerza, cuarteándola.

El beta dio un salto en su lugar pero reunió fuerzas acercándose a Scott ─entiendo cómo te sientes Scott, pero desesperándote no lograremos nada.

Scott sonrió ─Liam gracias por venir conmigo.

─Era seguirte o dejar que te mataran solo─ Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Scott miro a la puerta donde se escuchaban los golpes ─tenemos que salir, pero para ello tendremos que enfrentarnos a esa cosa; otra vez, ¿estas listos para seguirme?

Liam asintió, se prepararon, abrieron un poco las puertas y los golpes cesaron Se miraron unos segundos dudando si de verdad se arriesgarían, pero no tenían alternativa.

Echaron a correr en cuanto abrieron por completo las puertas.

•••

El sheriff y Parrish llegaron a la veterinaria, traían rasguños y golpes por todo el cuerpo, al parecer habían sufrido la misma suerte que Scott y Liam, solo que el Sheriff tuvo mucha suerte de que Parrish llegara antes de que esas cosas le hicieran pedazos.

Deaton ya los esperaba.

─tenemos un problema─ el veterinario cerro las puertas, fuera estaba muy oscuro como para ver si los recién llegados traían compañía.

─Sí, esas personas que se transformaron en esas criaturas de la nada─ John fue el que hablo primero.

─Están por toda la ciudad Deaton, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, son solo personas─ Parrish intento detener a uno pero solo logro causarle una grave herida a uno de los oficiales; que ya no estaba en sus cabales, solo cayo cuando se el charco de sangre bajo sus pies fue demasiado grande.

─Lo sé, pero no hablaba de eso─ Ninguno de los recién llegados no entendieron eso, ¿Qué era peor que criaturas a las que no les pueden hacer daño? ─Jennifer ya está haciendo el ritual para abrir la puerta.

•••

Derek y Breaden se encontraban peleando con esa cosas pero cuando el lobo logro derribar a uno la persona se volvió normal. Peter se acercó a verlo pero abrió los ojos enseguida volviendo a tomar una forma lobuna arrojando al Hale mayor.

─Jennifer los transformo como a los niños─ comento Breaden apartando una sarpa de su cara. Peter apenas podía hablar pero estaba furioso y se abalanzo contra aquel lobo.

Derek intentaba retener a uno de ellos ─ Esto solo es…

─Una distracción─ Breaden sintió como una garra se aferraba a su tobillo y la tiraba al suelo con fuerza.

•••

Scott había dejado de golpear a las criaturas cuando una mujer termino gravemente herida por sus garras ─Te maldigo Jennifer─ dijo Scott entre dientes apartándose de la trayectoria de uno de las criaturas que atravesó la ventana del segundo piso.

Liam ayudaba a la señora McCall a caminar. La encontraron en uno de los quirófanos defendiéndose con las paletas del desfibrilador. ─ ¡ESTO ES UNA DISTRACCIÓN!─ comento el lobo cuando al único que atacaban era al alfa, aquellas cosas solo querían retenerlos pero no matarlos.

•••

Kira y Lydia se separaron para ir a buscar el arma, Malia y Stiles; Alexa no quería separarse del chico así que se quedó a su lado, distrajeron a los centinelas para que esas dos pudieran entrar sin problema.

─No hay rastro de los lobos ni Jennifer─ dijo Kira con la katana entre sus manos.

Lydia no le presto atención rebuscaba en el suelo buscando la escotilla. ─ ¿dónde están?

─Y si… ella quería esto─ la asiática trago saliva y se acercó junto con la pelirroja.

─En ese caso necesitamos con urgencia el arma─ la Banshee encontró la escotilla; lo extraño es que estaba oculta entre las hojas aquello no debía pasar en un solo día. Levantaron la escotilla, se miraron por un momento y saltaron dentro.

•••

Stiles corría con Alex en brazos y Malia a su lado, los lobos eran perseverantes ─Stiles, algo no está bien, el aroma de esos lobos no vienen solos─ decía la coyote entre cortada, había tenido una riña con uno y recibido un fuerte golpe en las costillas; sentía como le faltaba el aire.

─ ¿JENIFER?

─No, es otra cosa─ Ella se detuvo de golpe, sentía el aroma a unos metros y aunque el humano también lo hizo esta solo saco garras y colmillos y gruño.

─ ¡Sigue corriendo!─ le ordeno al humano.

Lo pensó un momento pero al sentir las manos de Alexa aferradas a su camisa siguió su camino.

•••

Jennifer estaba en el nemeton, sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran de un azul gran trasparente que parecía que no tenía pupila. El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, la noche estaba sobre ella. ─ ¡FUNCIONA!

Grito a los cuatro vientos y un rayo callo directo sobre el nemeton, una extraña grieta de luz se empezó a formar. La puerta se abría.

─JAJAJAJAJAJA...

La risa de la bruja resonaba por todos lados.


	19. Chapter 19

**Desolación**

Stiles se alejaba lo más que podía, estaba preocupado por todos, su padre, su mejor amigo, pero sentía un hueco cada vez que pensaba en Derek como si la simple idea de que él estuviera herido; o algo peor, le matara. Sacudió la cabeza despejando la mente, si no seguía corriendo Jennifer los encontraría, y quien sabe que haría, llego hasta un punto que ya no pudo más, bajo a la pequeña Alexa y se recargo en un árbol, recargando sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Miro hacia todos lados buscando un refugio pero no había nada, tendrían que seguir, Alexa lo miraba preocupada.

─No te preocupes pequeña, todo va a estar bien─ Stiles intento calmarla, ya que si ella entraba en pánico el también lo haría y eso no sería muy bueno para ninguno de los dos. ─Todo saldrá bien─ la volvió a cargar y siguió caminando, ya no podía correr.

•••

Derek corría de esas cosas, pensaban que tendrían oportunidad al enfrentarlas pero se equivocaron, por alguna razón les vencían en fuerza, Breaden tomo un camino distinto, así sería más fácil despistarlos; algunos aún seguían a Derek, no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Cuando dio la vuelta para rodear un conjunto de árboles, freno de forma precipitada se encontró con Lydia y Kira. ─ ¿Que hacen aquí? ─ Su voz se escuchaba algo cansada.

─Fuimos por algo que nos sería útil, pero perdimos la pista de Stiles y Alexa ─ fue Lydia quien hablo, aunque parecía mucho más cansada que Kira.

Cuando entraron al escondite había un gran lobo vigilando el arma, Kira se enfrentó a él, intento no hacerle daño pero algo surgía dentro de ella que tomaba posesión de su ser en fracciones de segundos y cortaba alguna parte de este, al final fue un grito de Lydia que les dio la oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar con el arma y sus vidas.

─ ¿No está muy callado?─ Kira noto la ausencia de sonidos y ramas crujiendo como hace unos minutos, ni siquiera las aves que habían estado aleteando mientras escapaban.

─Demasiado.

Era un silencio muerto; como si toda esperanza se hubiese ido del mundo. Algo había pasado, algo verdaderamente malo.

•••

Scott y Liam lo sintieron; ese intenso silencio, las criaturas que les habían atacado ahora no se movían y tuvieron la oportunidad para espaciar sin salir más heridos, pero al mismo tiempo sentían que eso era aún peor. Se apresuraron para llegar hasta donde Deaton.

Estaban caminando por la calle prestando atención a todo aquello que hiciera un mínimo ruido.

Algo se móvil entre los arboles alarmándolos, pero aquello que estaba por saltar sobre ellos se detuvo y salió calmadamente de entre estos, era Malia que desde hace un rato trataba de confundir a los lobos, sin éxito hasta que ellos se fueron por su propia voluntad.

─He perdido a Stiles.

El beta y el alfa se alteraron, al igual que Melisa.

•••

En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Stiles, y no en esa inmensa criatura que le estaba siguiendo a él y a las chicas, al parecer era lo único que parecía con vida en el bosque, _"¿por qué en este momento?"_ Derek detestaba cada vez que el humano tenía como plan usar sebos.

─Lydia, Kira, vayan hacia donde Deaton, yo distraeré a esta cosa e intentare sacarlo de la ciudad─ aun que las dos lo pensaron mucho, terminaron aceptando y aun que les costó mucho quitarse del camino de ese Gollem lo lograron.

Derek se detuvo volviendo la cara al monstruoso ser de barro transformándose en lobo, mostraba los dientes con fiereza. Se escuchaba como los árboles eran destrozados con sus grandes brazos mientras se acercaba al licántropo.

No muy lejos de él.

Stiles lo podía escuchar, el sonido de los arboles destrozándose, Alexa lo abrazo con fuerza y empezaron a correr, alejándose lo más posible, pero lo que no sabía es que más adelante un mal les asechaba.

Derek corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus patas, el gollem parecía cada vez más lento.

Jennifer estaba sentada sobre el nemeton; limándose las uñas, estaba completamente sola, los lobos parecían a ver desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, al igual que las criaturas, ya no se movían pero seguían ahí, esperando órdenes de Jennifer. Escucho el crujir de las ramas, algo se acercaba y sabía "quienes" eran.

Chasqueo los dedos y las criaturas empezaron a caminar en su dirección, ahora que todos estaban separados sería mucho más fácil hacerse con el ángel y matar a Stiles. Era el punto débil de todos, destruir no solo su esperanza si no también al humano al cual todos le guardaban un cariño inmenso.

─Hola Stiles...

Y justo de entre los arboles da lío Stiles que traía en brazos a Alexa.

─Jennifer─ algo dentro de él le decía que corriera tan rápido como pudiera pero su cuerpo no se movía; no respondía, su ser estaba lleno de desesperación pura, se aferraba al delicado cuerpo de Alexa y esta lo sintió; el miedo de Stiles también le afectaba, era su fin.

Derek lo sintió, una presión en el pecho como si algo no estuviera bien, solo pensaba _"¿Stiles?, ¿Dónde carajos estas?"._ El Gollem recupero su fuerza de alguna forma y estaba furioso, lo único que quería en ese momento era partir a ese lobo a la mitad.

 _"¡STILES!"_

Aulló tan alto como pudo, esperaba que alguien de la manada lo escuchara o Stiles y se alejara tanto como pudiera de Beacon Hills.

─oh... ¿escuchaste eso?─ sonrió Jennifer ─Es tu lobo, llamando te desespero, ya debe sentir tu angustia ─Se acercó a paso lento. Stiles seguía sin moverse, las piernas le temblaban, estaba seguro que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. ─sabes, los ángeles son muy poderosos... pero tontos.

Lo último lo dijo con tanto desprecio que Alexa sintió como una daga le perforaba el pecho. _"Gabriel no es estúpido"_

─Ahora, dámela Stiles.

Estiro los brazos para quitarle a Alex, pero el humano no cedía no pensaba entregarla aun si tuvieran que cortarle los brazos. ─ ¡Aléjate Arpía!

Grito y como de milagro pudo moverse alejándose de la mujer, planeaba echarse a correr pero un extraño sonido lo detuvo, enfoco la mirada y lo vio, al rededor se formaba una especie de muralla creada por las ramas de los árboles que se entre lazaban con firmeza.

─ ¿A dónde vas Stiles?

Una risa llena de locura se escuchó por todos lados, el humano no quería ver la cara de Jennifer y solo le daba la espalda, sabía que si volteaba vería la desfigurada mueca de la mujer con una sonrisa, Alexa miraba a Jennifer que se reía y se acercaba poco a poco mientras unas extrañas garras crecían en sus manos, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, no solo la mataría a ella también a Stiles.

─No...─ susurro la niña.

─Se a cabo Stiles, tu manada está muy lejos de aquí y no puedes ir a ningún lado, aun que puedas corre. **¡Esto se acabó!**

Grito con tanta fuerza que hasta los pájaros salen volando por todos lados.

Derek lo escucho, y lo sintió, el corazón de Stiles al mil por hora; estaba aterrorizado, tenía que encontrarlo pero ¿cómo?, tenía una masa de músculos siguiendo lo y el bosque parecía aún más sombrío de lo costumbre y lo peor que la luna se había oscurecido de un momento a otro. Como si supiera que el fin estuviera cerca.

Corría esperando que en algún momento algo apareciera, algo que le diera esperanzas, sus patas estaban cansadas, no dudaría mucho.

Cuando de repente un extraño brillos apareció en las sombras, un par de ojos azules le miraban; algo le decía que tenía que acercarse a ellos y eso hizo, aquello era rápido se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo, justo detrás venía el gollem.

En un momento ese brillo, giro, y el hizo lo mismo, pero la criatura no, se fue de frente golpeando y rodando contra un extraño muro de ramas.

Stiles lo sintió, un extraño retumbar en el suelo y salto quitándose del camino de aquello que atravesó el muro, cayendo y llevándose a Jennifer consigo.

La mujer gritaba mientras el gollem la arrastraba con él y desaparecía del otro lado del muro.

─ ¿Qué rayos?─ aun que sentía que eso le había salvador la vida a él y a la pequeña, le aterraba la idea de que también viniera por la ellos.

Un sonido de suaves de pisadas le alarmo y volteo hacia el hueco que hizo el gollem, era un lobo negro de ojos azules, cansado y sin muchas fuerzas se acercó.

Y se echó contra él y la pequeña, era Derek no lo pensó más, y su corazón se detuvo un momento, se sentía aliviado de que estuviera bien.

─ ¡Derek! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estas bien!─ lo tomo por el hocico y lo miro a los ojos, sonreía de la emoción y sabía que el lobo gruñón también aunque no se notaba con su forma de lobo.

La pequeña se acercó al nemeton. Para darles un poco de tiempo a esos dos.

Derek respiraba muy rápido se notaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo corriendo, se relajó y se dejó caer en las piernas de Stiles, el muchacho estaba tenso pero no quería molestarlo así que no lo apartó, no solo por Derek también por él, aquel día era una montaña rusa de emociones era momento de un descanso.

•••

El resto de la manada ya se encontraba en la clínica de Deaton, al parecer todos habían tenido una confrontación un tanto extraña, y otros llevaban tiempo corriendo por el bosque.

─Tenemos que regresar y encontrarlos antes de que Jennifer lo haga─ Scott había escuchado sobre la espada de Gabriel, con la que podrían terminar con Jennifer de una vez por todas.

─Pero aún sigue siendo una teoría─ Dijo Lydia, aun no estaba del todo segura de sí funcionaria.

─Es verdad. Gabriel no pudo; ¡Y era un ángel!, nosotros solo somos un montón de adolescentes─ Liam se sentía asustado y desconfiaba un poco de aquella espada.

─Pero en aquella ocasión Gabriel estaba solo, ustedes irán en manada, tendrán más posibilidades de capturar a Jennifer.

Deaton también estaba al tanto, al igual que el Sheriff y Melisa sabía perfectamente que estos chicos aun que eran solo niños podrían con cualquier cosa. Ya lo habían probado en incontables ocasiones. Parrish también estaba con ellos al igual Breaden. El único que apoyaba las palabras de Peter, pero en el fondo suponía que esos niños lo lograrían.

─Bien, en ese caso, nos separaremos en dos equipos, uno buscara a Jennifer y el otro, buscara a Stiles y Derek─ dijo Scott.

Todos asintieron.

•••

Stiles se puso de pie ya estaba más relajado, al igual Derek, que estaba por convertirse en humano.

─ ¡Alto! Lobo gruñón, estas frente a una niña y un adolescente decente, y estarás desnudo, conviértete en humano una vez estemos devuelta en la veterinaria─ El lobo solo gruño un poco y obedeció, se acercó a Alexa que veía el nemeton con demasiada curiosidad.

─... ha empezado─ dijo llamando la atención de Stiles y Derek.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─El ritual... ahora... jamás se detendrá hasta matarme─ Estaba temblando y se notaban unas leves lagrimas que caían al suelo, estaba llorando.

Stiles la abrazo. ─No te preocupes, Derek y yo no permitiremos eso, estarás bien. Lo prometo.

─ **¡NO DEBERÍAS HACER ESE TIPO DE PROMESAS!─** la voz de Jennifer se escuchó por todos lados alarmándolos. **─NUNCA LAS CUMPLEN.**

Stiles se pegó más a Alexa y Derek arrugo el hocico, estaba furioso. Se puso frente a los dos protegiéndolos de cualquier cosa, no permitiría que algo le pasara.

─Eso no funcionara Derek.

Las raíces del Nemeton salieron de entre la tierra tomando por las patas a Derek y lanzando contra los arboles una y otra vez.

─ ¡DEREK! ¡SUELTALO!

La voz de Stiles estaba llena de pánico y desespero, algo se presionaba contra su pecho cada vez que Derek soltaba un lastimero chillido por los golpes.

─Suelta a la niña y dejare al lobo─ decía la voz de Jennifer una y otra vez. Pero él no podía, quería proteger a los dos.

─ ¡DEREK!─ Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, le dolía tanto. Repetía una y otra vez el nombre del lobo que su garganta se empezó a desgastar.

Alexa no pudo más, no quería que ellos sufrieran más, se soltó de agarre de Stiles y las raíces pararon...

─Alexa... no─ Los arboles volvieron a tomar a Derek apresándolo y a Stiles igual, quedo atado al nemeton, forcejeando para salir, pero era imposible. **─ ¡ALEXA!─** Grito Stiles.

─Perdón─ Dijo Alexa, antes de que una figura apareciera detrás de ella. Era Jennifer, que sonreía.


	20. Chapter 20

**Trato**

Alexa tenía la mirada puesta en Stiles, no tenía miedo a morir si no a que mataran a Stiles y Derek; ellos significaban todo para ella, aunque nunca estuvo con ellos físicamente, estos eran la familia que nunca pudo tener.

Una gran sombra apareció detrás de ella y cuando estuvo por tomarla del cuello, ella se giró quedando frente a este, de algún lugar salió una pequeña daga dorada y de la puso el cuello, todo paro en ese momento.

─Deja los ir, ahora.

La sombra era Jennifer. Que la miraba con mucho detalle de arriba abajo sonriendo.

─Lo digo en serio.

Dijo la pequeña pegándose aún más la navaja al cuello. ─Si muero por mis propias manos, tu estúpido sacrificio no funcionará.

Ambas se estaban desafiando, no se soltaban la mirada.

Stiles seguía moviéndose intentando zafarse de las enredaderas que cada vez hacían más presión contra su cuerpo, Derek estaba inconsciente o era lo que parecía.

─Alexa... basta... tienes que irte─ hablaba Stiles entre cortado por la falta de aire, pero ella no le escuchaba. **─ ¡ALEXA!**

Logro gritar, Alexa aparto la mirada de Jennifer, pero en ese momento a las raíces mandarín a volar al chico el cual llego hasta el otro lado a la pared, golpeándose en la cabeza. No quedo inconsciente, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y frente a él estaba Jennifer tomando por el cuello a Alex con la navaja en mano. Estiro la mano, queriendo alcanzarlas, pero no se le hacía posible.

─Alexa...

Soltó en un susurró, y cuando la hoja de la navaja toca la piel de Alexandra, Derek ataco a Jennifer en el cuello. Haciendo que la mujer soltera a la niña y cayera al suelo, Derek no le soltaba, aunque Jennifer no tardó en reaccionar, todo se iba a por él, parecía que los arboles tenían mente y lo apartaban del cuerpo con tal brusquedad que le causaban cortes profundos en la piel del lobo.

Stiles lo miraba horrorizado. Alexa estaba sentada en el piso, no podía creer lo que veía una enorme maraña de ramas alrededor del cuerpo del lobo.

De un momento a otro estos aferraron al lobo al piso, debido al desgaste de energía, Derek volvió a convertirse en hombre, lo cual hizo solo su prisión mucho más pequeña.

─Bueno─ Jennifer se sacudió el polvo ─ya me canse de ustedes tres. Stiles; cariño, tienes solo una opción, quedarte con la pequeña y dejar que Derek sea destrozado, o ir con Derek y dejar que la pequeña muera.

─Eso... ¿es un trato?

─oh no, son cosas que van a pasar pero─ su tono de voz era burlón ─ ¿Qué quieres ver más de cerca?─ Soltó una leve risa y se ha próximo a la niña, los arboles aplastaban cada vez más a Derek que ejercía toda su fuerza contra estos.

Stiles miraba ambas escenas sin saber que hacer ─no...

•••

Esas criaturas les seguían, cuando entraron al bosque se dividieron en dos grupos. Pero después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que esas cosas iban al mismo sitio. Ambos grupos se dirigían hacia el nemeton.

•••

Stiles salió corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Derek, casi tropezaba con varias ramas que estaban en el piso, Jennifer tenia por el cuello a Alexa; Stiles empezó a hacer fuerza contra las ramas para rescatar a Derek, la bruja se reía de él y su intento.

─Pobre, ¿aun piensas que le vas a salvar la vida?─ Soltó una carcajada. ─Me temo que no.

Pero antes de poder seguir con su sacrificio, La manada apareció de entre la oscuridad.

El más joven se fue contra Jennifer, Parrish y Lydia corrieron junto con Stiles para ayudarle con Derek.

Scott y los demás se pusieron frente a la niña, la oriental tomo a la chiquilla en brazos apartándola de Jennifer y los demás; el alfa ay sus betas mostraron sus ojos de bestias. Scott tiene en mano la espada de Gabriel.

─ ¡Esto se acaba ahora Jennifer!─ Le grito el alfa, pero ella solo se río poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento brusco. Malia y Liam tomaron por los brazos a Jennifer.

─No pueden detenerme solo con fuerza física─ Dijo, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

─Lo intentaremos.

─Oh Scott, te conozco... no serás capas de clavar esa estúpida espada en mi pecho ni aun que la vida de todos estuviera de por medio.

El alfa retrocedió un paso; era cierto, él siempre ha intentado arreglar las cosas sin matar a nadie. Pero ahora. ¿Qué?

Jennifer descifro la duda en la mira de Scott, y antes de que este hiciera algún otro movimiento, lanzo a los betas contra Peter y él.

─Eres lento, Scott.

Stiles; gracias a la ayuda de Parrish y Lydia, logro sacar a Derek de su sitio de muerte, lo ayudo a salir antes de que esas cosas cobraran vida de nuevo, pero este estaba lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, Parrish le había llevado un par de pantalones, ya que Lydia y Kira le advirtieron que estaba transformado en lobo, era mejor tomar algunas precauciones.

Justo en ese momento Jennifer se liberaba del agarre de los demás.

Kira estaba abrazando a la pequeña y retrocedía con ella. Stiles se acercó y se la quitó, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de tenerla con él todo el tiempo.

La manada estaba a la defensiva, no permitirían que esa bruja se acercara más. Incluso Lydia estaba enfrente, dispuesta a ser usada como escudo.

─Que lindos... una manada unida hasta para morir.

Dijo Jennifer antes de que el Gollem y las criaturas salieran de entre los árboles. ─A por ellos.

Fue lo que dijo, antes de que estos atacaran a la manada. Scott, Kira, Malia, Liam y Peter se fueron contra las criaturas, mientras que Parrish y Derek se fueron contra el Gollem, Lydia se quedó al lado de Stiles.

─Debería tener mi Bate en este momento─ el humano solo quería quitar un poco de tensión de la pequeña que miraba temerosa a Derek.

─Bueno... tienes suerte.

Lydia llevaba un bolso negro grande; que no combinaba con su atuendo para nada, pero eso le importaba poco en ese momento, de el saco un Bate de aluminio, era el de Stiles y otro igual.

─Toma─ Se lo dio y el chico lo bajo a la pequeña, esta se aferró a su pierna. En ese momento dos criaturas se acercaron a ellos, y Stiles no dudo en defenderse. La pequeña de quedo detrás de ellos.

Jennifer temblaba pero de risa, se empezó a acercar y cuando uno de la manada se iba contra ellas, alguna criatura se interponía.

Se acercaba cada vez más a la pequeña, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Stiles se fue contra ella, pero este solo tomo el bate con las manos y le sonrió. ─ ¿En serio?... Stiles, tu eres más listo que esto.

─Eso es verdad─ Le mando una sonrisa igual, y en ese momento Breaden salió de entre los árboles levantando la espada sobre su cabeza para apuñalarla, la bruja la tomo por el cuello a milímetros de ella y la arrojo contra Lydia.

Parrish se distrajo y fue golpeado por el gollem mandándolo a volar contra la pared que término atravesando y desapareció en la oscuridad. Los demás estaban rodeados por esas cosas y Derek intenta contener al gollem solo.

─Sabes Stiles, me tienen hastiada─ arrojo el bate y levanto al humano por el cuello, el chico intento quitársela de encima pero su mano solo se afianzaba más, era demasiado fuerte. **─MUERE...─** dijo entre dientes la mujer.

Derek en ese momento se olvidó del gollem, y salió contra ella golpeándola en el costado obligándola a soltar a Stiles.

─ ¿estas...?─ el lobo se quiso acercar pero el humano lo detuvo

─Sí ─Tosió por la falta de aire y miro a Derek a los ojos. ─Te quiero...─ Logro a susurrar antes de que el gollem tomara a Derek y azotara contra el suelo. **─ ¡DEREK!**

Parrish apareció de la nada, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía quemado de la cara, cuando el gollem se fue tras él, este logro detenerlo.

Stiles se acercó a Derek que seguía tirado en el piso, y le sangraba la cabeza.

─ ¡Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Despierta!─ Empezó a gritar. Pero no funcionaba, este seguía inconsciente.

Un temblor los sorprendió. Y Jennifer apareció, estaba furiosa y cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza hasta que empezó a sangrar.

─ **Me tienen... ¡Harta! ¡MALDITA MANADA DE INSOLENTES!**

Vocifero con tanta fuerza haciendo que el temblor cediera y tanto la mana como los lobos se detuvieron viendo su siguiente movimiento, menos el gollem y Parrish que seguían peleando alejándose casa vez más de ese lugar

─ **¡LOS MATAERE A TODOS! ¡EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!**

Sus ojos brillan tan intensamente que era difícil mantener la mirada en ella.

─Ustedes va...─ Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Algo le había atravesado el pecho. ─ ¿Quien?

Miro hacia abajo y pudo ver, la punta de la espada de Gabriel que sobre salía de su pecho. Giro un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba Breaden, que se había puesto de pie a tiempo.

─Hablas mucho perra.

Jennifer la empujo con fuerza haciéndola volar un par de metros lejos de ella.

Se veía como la sangre caía al suelo, giro con brusquedad hacia donde estaban los demás, vio a Stiles que aferraba con fuerza a Derek.

─tu... todo es... _**¡TU CULPA!**_

Si con mirada se pudiera matar, Stiles ya habría sido masacrado muchas veces por Jennifer, que empezó a andar torpemente hasta el castaño. El sonido de pesuñas interrumpió su andar.

De entre los arbustos el venado de antes apareció, y con un bufido embistió contra ella, pero esta antes de que el animal le atacara se quitó la espada de Gabriel y apunto a Stiles.

Jennifer lanzo la espada.

El venado estampo sus astas contra Jennifer.

Stiles ya no pudo mover un musculo más.

Derek abrió los ojos, y abrazo al chico cubriendo lo con su cuerpo.

Alexa corrió.

El gran animal se llevó a la bruja entrapándola contra el suelo, pero este se abrió como si se los tragara. Lo último que se escucho fue el desgarrador grito de la mujer.

Una gran explosión de humo negro los aturdió a todos, lanzando los por el aire.

Stiles escucho la explosión pero no sintió nada, solo sentía el cuerpo de Derek rodeándolo con tal exasperación, en ese momento no sentía nada más que un gran alivio al estar tan cerca escuchando el sonido del corazón de este latir con tal rapidez.

Derek igual, no sabía o no entendía lo que había pasado, solo que Stiles estaba bien y era lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.

Unos segundos después un grito espeluznante a travesó sus tímpanos. Era Lydia, Derek se apartó de Stiles para mirar a aquel que había sido alcanzado por el arma de Gabriel, justo a unos centímetros de ellos estaba Alex, atravesada de por la espalda y mirando el vacío.

─ ¿Mamá, Papá?

Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de caer al piso, una mancha de sangre se empezara a formar.

Los latidos de Derek y Stiles se detuvieron, no sabían que pasa con la manada o con Jennifer. Stiles se apartó del lobo y tomo el cuerpo de la pequeña sacudiéndolo un poco

─Alexa... cariño.

Dijo Stiles tomando su pequeña manita.

─Alexa... despierta... por favor.

Sus palabras se entre cortaban y sus manos temblaban, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

─Stiles... ya... murió.

Fue lo último que dijo Derek antes de que el castaño estallara en llanto


	21. Chapter 21

**Felicidad**

Derek tuvo que dejar a la pequeña recostada junto al nemeton, Stiles parecía destrozado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, intentaba acercarse pero el lobo se lo impedía, sabía que se pondría incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. ─Stiles... tranquilízate mantente alejado, solo por unos minutos─ Lydia corrió junto con el castaño abrazándolo que solo causo que los sollozos de Stiles regresaran.

Scott se había puesto de pie hace ya un rato; no podía creer lo que veía, las criaturas ya no estaban, los lobos eras niños de nuevo estaban arriba del nemeton llorando por sus padres. Pero no había rastro de Parrish o del Gollem.

─Scott, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?─ pregunto Liam al ver a los niños y Stiles inconsolables; claro que había estado ahí presenciándolo todo pero su cabeza no terminaba de procesar los hechos.

─Jennifer... ─por alguna razón no podía terminar esa frase. ─se acabó Liam, eso es todo.

Se acercó a ayudar a los demás a ponerse de pie, todos tenían una jaqueca terrible; el único alivio que tenían era que se terminó. Veían el cuerpo de la pequeña Alexa en el suelo, los niños llorando y las ramas cayendo de los árboles.

─Lydia... ─Malia se acercó a la chica. Stiles se había apartado de Lydia y ahora esta solo podía ver como este luchaba contra Derek para acercarse a la pequeña.

─se... se suponía que... le ayudaríamos─ las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y su cuerpo temblaba. ─y... ella ahora esta.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no podía dejar de llorar.

Malia se acercó y la abrazo, mientras la niña estaba, nunca se portó de forma amable y por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía fatal, y lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Lydia dándole consuelo.

Kira también lloraba; aún más desconsoladamente que Lydia, le tenía un gran cariño a la pequeña, prometió protegerla y no pudo. Scott la abrazo con fuerza, estaban de rodillas en el suelo. La Kitsune no decía nada solo lloraba y abrazaba a su novio.

Liam vio a Scott tenía una mirada triste, él igual se sentía mal, por alguna razón sentía que todo había terminado fatal, no logrado nada.

Breaden miraba la escena con un sentimiento que no podía describir, estaba molesta por todo, así que solo le dio la espalda a todos y sollozo de rabia en silencio.

Los niños están lloriqueando pero no sabían por qué, ¿por sus padres? ¿Por la forma de mirar de los demás? ¿Por ver que ese chico pedía a gritos que despertaran a la pequeña que estaba a pies del árbol cortado?

─Stiles... ─Derek sujetaba con fuerza al castaño, este solo se revolvía entre el agarre para pasar y cargar a Alexa. ─ella esta...

─ ¡Está viva! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

─ ¡No Stiles! ¡No sigas! ─lo sujeto por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos ─para... por favor... ¿que no ves? ...─ con un gran pesar lo soltó y volteo hacia a los demás, el castaño con dificultad siguió su mirada, y lo vio... no era el único que lloraba o gritaba. ─Alexa se fue... no eres el único que lo sabe─ dijo Derek, Stiles lo miro y pudo ver un profundo resentimiento y dolor en sus ojos.

─Derek... yo─ antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el lobo lo abrazó con fuerza.

•••

Los niños subían al auto del sheriff para llevarlos a la comisaria y luego serían enviados con sus familiares más cercanos. El padre de Stiles suspiro profundamente, había llegado momentos después y trato de ayudarlos, le acompaño Melisa y Deaton para revisar a los chicos, pero todos están tan destrozados que apenas podían hablar. Stiles, su propio hijo no se atrevía a mirarlo, tenía la cabeza abajo y a su lado Derek tratando de convencerlo de que comiera o bebiera algo.

─Por lastima no podemos hacer nada más que animarlos, cierto.

Dijo Melisa pasando a su lado.

─Supongo, tal vez... si.

─Por lo que dijo Scott estoy segura de que si hubiéramos estado no habría diferencia.

─... nadie lo sabe.

Parrish seguía sin aparecer y Lydia parecía preguntarse por ello. ─Desapareció...

─hablas de Parrish─ dijo Deaton revisando las heridas de Scott, la chica asintió.

─lo hemos visto caminar por el bosque, aunque creo que no sería conveniente traerlo de vuelta, estará bien.

─ ¿y la cosa que le seguía?─ Preguntó Scott pero Deaton no respondió solo negó con la cabeza.

Liam estaba sentado en la parte tercera del Jeep junto con Malia y Kira, mirando hacia la nada. ─ ¿qué va a pasar ahora?─ cuestiono el beta. Kira volteo ha donde el alfa lastimado, Malia ponía mucha atención a Stiles y Derek.

─No lo sé, solo espero que las cosas mejoren─ Kira acaricio la espalda del lobo y el coyote para animarlos un poco.

El lobo dejo de insistirle a Stiles, pero aun así tenía la botella de agua que le dio Melisa en la mano.

─Le prometí... que la protegería─ dijo Stiles apretando los dientes y puños con fuerza, estaba frustrado, enojado y triste.

─sí, de Jennifer ─ Derek volteo a verlo, la expresión de Stiles era de melancolía, tenía lágrimas de vuelta, le acaricio la espalda con suavidad parecía que eso lo tranquilizaba. ─no de ella misma.

─No tenía por qué hacerlo, no nos iba a pasar nada─ Stiles posaba su mirada en el amargado que intentaba consolarlo.

─De eso no estás seguro Stiles, esa espada es de un ángel y mate cosas incluso más extrañas que hombres lobo.

─Supongo─ Miro hacia el árbol que estaba cortado, el cuerpo de la pequeña estaba ahí, parecía dormir y que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos. El lobo también volteo. ─No quiero que quede así ─ con la mirada demacrada, Derek le dio la botella de agua y le dijo _"toma un poco",_ el castaño se sorprendió al verlo andar hacia el jeep de Stiles y sacar una pala pequeña.

Los demás también lo vieron, no sabían que es lo que tenía planeado, se acercó al nemeton de vuelta y aun lado empezó a cavar, planeaba darle un entierro a la niña; Stiles estaba inmóvil viendo lo que hacía.

Malia, Liam, Scott y Lydia se acercaron y empezaron ayudarle, ya que el lobo amargado estaba demasiado débil para terminar o seguir; ellos utilizaban sus manos. Kira también bajo pero esta empezó a buscar piedra, que fueran lisas, para marcar el lugar. Melisa ayudo también, al igual que Breaden a buscar flores para la pequeña.

─pero... ¿por qué?─ Se estaba por derrumbar de nuevo, sus hombros temblaban y sus dientes castañeaban, pero antes de que entrara en caos su mente, su padre estaba junto a él.

─Porque tú lo dijiste, no puede terminar así. ¿Verdad?

Lo tomaba por los hombros para que su hijo no terminara en el suelo y con un ataque de pánico, Stiles asintió, frunció el ceño y abrazo a su padre con toda la fuerza que podía.

•••

Habían puesto a Alexa cubierta con una cobija; de esas que usa la policía o bomberos para cubrir a los afectados en algún incidente mortal, cubrieron su rostro y todo su cuerpo, la pusieron dentro de la pequeña tumba improvisada, Kira acomodo las piedras para que pareciera una pequeña lapida, Melisa y Breaden pusieron flores frente a esta.

Stiles estaba llorando sobre el hombro de su padre, nadie dijo nada, todos tenían la cabeza abajo, pidiendo perdón.

•••

Derek regreso a la veterinaria con Deaton y Breaden.

Melisa llevo a los chicos a casa.

Y John se llevó a los niños para llevarlos con sus familias. Stiles decidió ir con su padre.

•••

El primero en llegar a casa fue Liam que se metió por la ventana para evitar que sus padres preguntaran cosas.

Luego Malia que no sabía si entrar o no a casa.

Luego Lydia que entro como sin nada a casa, su madre seguía despierta solo llego y la abrazo.

Kira entro a su casa y sus padres la esperaban, les tuvo que contar lo que paso, y soltó en llanto mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Melisa y Scott llegaron a casa, el alfa apenas hablaba su madre lo abrazo y este lo correspondió, sentía que viejas heridas se volvían a abrir.

•••

Todos en la oficina del sheriff parecían normales, haciendo su trabajo y cuando llegaron los Stilinski con los niños todos aplaudieron, John se encargó del reporte, mintió sobre que los niños se encontraban vagando por el bosque todo este tiempo, aunque en una zona poco conocida.

Stiles entro a la oficina de su padre y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, estaba tomando café, el agua no le apetencia aun que era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado pero mantenía los ojos abiertos.

•••

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal como si nada hubiese pasado, excepto para la manada, que no nadie fue a la escuela porque todos estaban descansando.

Stiles era el único que no dormía solo miraba como los demás trabajan.

─Stiles─ su padre entro a la oficina con un café descafeinado para él ─Hijo, creo que deberías regresar a casa.

─estoy bien papá, solo...

No sabía cómo terminar su frase en ese momento su cerebro estaba trabajando de más. El sheriff negó con la cabeza y se acercó. ─Te llevo a casa, tomas un baño y te metes a la cama a dormir ¿ok?, llegare en la tarde para comer algo. Los dos.

El joven solo asintió, con la mirada perdida.

Mientras iban en el auto, Stiles se dio cuenta de que todo ya estaba mejor, como si el terremoto hubiese sido hace meses, las personas actuaban normal, supuso que no recordaban nada de lo que les paso, cuando se convirtieron en esa a cosas. Suspiro, seguía pensando en Alexandra, y en los ángeles.

─Papá ¿crees que ella este con ellos?

─ ¿quién?─ pregunto su padre sin apartar la mirada del camino.

─Ella... Alexa... y mamá, ¿crees que ellas se conocieron?─ la postura de Stiles cambio, y miraba a su padre, con el ceño algo serio.

─Lo más seguro, a lo mejor tu madre es quien decidió que esa niñita te cuidara─ Soltó una leve sonrisa. ─Ella debió volver al cielo junto con los demás Stiles, no pienses solo cosas negativas de la muerte.

Stiles no contesto, se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y cerro un momento los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, debió quedarse dormido en el camino y su padre lo arrastro hasta su cama cuando llegaron. Se pasó la mano por la cara limpiando se lo que parecía baba seca de la mejilla.

Todo estaba en calma, se escuchaba incluso el trinar de las aves en el exterior, su ventana estaba abierta. Pero no había ningún lobo ese día en su cuarto.

Se dio una ducha, se puso ropa holgada y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, se preguntaba como estarían los demás, en especial Derek, era el que peor había quedado. Se preguntaba por él.

─Derek...

Susurro antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

•••

El lugar era blanco, Stiles sabía dónde estaba, era el lugar donde habían entrado cuando buscaban el nemeton, donde había encontrado con el neogitsune. Camino por el lugar, no veía nada; ni el árbol ni a nadie, solo era un sueño cualquiera.

Escucho una risita risueña, buscó con la mirada tanto como pudo, no muy lejos de él estaba el maldito árbol que les había estado trayendo problema tras problema, pero estaba vez parecía diferente, más verde como si estuviera creciendo. Y las raíces que sobresalían habían desaparecido.

En el tronco estaba sentado alguien. Una niña.

─ ¿Alexa?

Se empezó a acercar con miedo y la figura fue más visible, le saludaba con cariño.

─Hola Stiles.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y corrió para abrazarla pero se detuvo. Se limpió las lágrimas y la vio con más detalle, el cabello de Alex ya no era blanco era negro, su piel era pálida y con varios lunares en ella, y sus ojos... eran los mismos que los de Derek, además de que portaba un bonito vestido blanco y unas alas. Alas tan grandes que estaban tocando el suelo.

─Hola mamá, lamento haberme metido a tus sueños de nuevo.

Fue lo que dijo la pequeña y sonrió. El castaño no le respondió solo negó con la cabeza y balbuceaba.

─oye... ya responde le.

Dijo otra voz, le resultaba familiar, era Gabriel que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares con una sonrisa arrogante, no llevaba casi nada de ropa, solo un pedazo de tela blanco con encajes dorados que cubrían sus partes, al igual que la niña tenía unas grandes alas blancas que le brotaban de la espalda.

─ ¿cómo es que están vivos?

Ambos ángeles se sorprendieron por la pregunta del humano y solo sonrieron. Y Gabriel le contó que cuando un ángel muere en la tierra tiene dos opciones, regresar al cielo y no volver a pisar nunca más la tierra o tomar otra forma y terminar su misión en la tierra. La mayoría de los ángeles que Jennifer asesino tomaron otra forma para cuidar del bosque mientras que otros regresaron al paraíso. Él se quedó un momento en forma de ciervo.

─Tú fuiste quien nos ayudó.

─Ya no pude ayudarles más, pero cause ciertas cosas, además de que yo lleve a Jennifer al infierno, no te preocupes por ella, no volverá.

Dijo de forma seria, y cruzo los brazos. El joven miro a la pequeña que movía los pies y miraba sus dedos con mucha curiosidad.

─Y...

─Gracias Stiles.

Esas palabras parecían dolerle mucho al castaño.

─yo he tomado una decisión... te agradezco mucho, de verdad no pensé que me llevaría también con ustedes y que causara ese efecto en ustedes pero─ la niña se mordió los labios ─No quiero que se sigan lamentando. Sé que... bueno yo sé que volveré. Porque ¿por qué?

Parecía que no podía terminar la oración, empezó a temblar y a llorar pero respiro profundamente, se puso derecha y vio a los ojos a Stiles.

─ ¡STILES! se vienen grandes cosas, de todas clases pero siempre debes recordar que no estás solo, recuerda lo,... se... cuida de la manada... cuida de todos... Derek... ─las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos. ─Se feliz... con... Derek... sean felices. ─Stiles se acercó un paso, Alexa ya no lo soporto se puso de pie y de un salto se echó contra el castaño. ─ ¡GRACIAS STILES!

La escuchó gritar, sintió sus brazos rodear su cuello, y luego lo vio todo blanco.

•••

Al abrir los ojos solo vio su techo, había sido todo un sueño; tal vez, pero ese sueño le hizo sentir bien, se levanta con los codos y vio a Derek durmiendo recargado en su cama.

─Derek... ─ no levanto la voz, le acaricio el cabello y sonrió. ─¿por qué estas aquí?

─Por que me preocupo por ti─ Dijo el lobo entre dientes pero sin abrir los ojos.

─Estoy bien, bueno, mejor que hace unas horas. ¿Y los demás?─ El castaño se preocupaba por todos.

─Casi todos están en casa durmiendo, ayer...

Pensaba comentar lo de Jennifer pero paro, no quería que Stiles entristeciera más, Stiles le hizo levantar la mirada.

─Derek... gracias

Dijo Stiles acercándose, y le dio un beso sobre los labios, Derek se sorprendió, el hiperactivo humano estaba sonriendo frente a él; lo tomo por la nuca volviendo lo a besar, un beso que empezó solo cono un roce entre sus labios, transformándose en algo más apasionado. Stiles lo disfrutaba cada segundo, cada moviente, cada sonido que hacen sus labios al separarse y volver a unirse.

─Derek...─Stiles estaba ya de espaldas contra el colchón, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

─ ¿sí?─ pregunto el lobo, volviéndolo a callar con otro beso.

─yo...

No podía terminar, era atacado cada vez que abría la boca. Estaban tan concentrados en aquel beso que no escucharon que abrieron la puerta.

─Stiles traje... eh ─ el padre del chico se quedó estático. Derek levanto tan rápido como pudo, Stiles se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver a su padre, estaba por abrir la boca.

─haré como si no hubiese visto eso... ─ se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. ─ ¡traje mexicano!─ Grito tras la puerta.

Derek estaba rojo de vergüenza y Stiles no paraba de reír.

Bajaron con el sheriff y aun que no comentaron nada sobre lo del beso, Stiles no dejaba de hablar de otras cosas, Derek ni decía nada, miraba el castaño hablar, John se reía entre comentarios

•••

Al día siguiente la manada se volvió a reunir, todos estaban de mucho mejor ánimo, y aun que nadie toco el tema todas sabían lo que había pasado, todos a cada uno de ellos recibieron la visita de Alex.

•••

Y así fue, cosas buenas y malas pasaron, la manada se rompió y se volvió a unir, regresaron algunos viejos miembros y nuevos se unieron.

Derek desapareció y volvió, Stiles se enfadó mucho con el pero lo termino perdonando,


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado 7 años, desde lo ocurrido con Alexa y los ángeles, seria difícil explicar lo que había pasado. La manada paso por muchas cosas entre las cuales algunas fueron, el regreso de Cora, Isaac y Jackson. Sin olvidar que en cierto momento Derek se fue.

En ese tiempo Stiles intento no concentrase en ello pero le era imposible, todo apuntaba hacia el lobo gruñón.

Al final regreso con Cora y Isaac, el castaño lo recibió con gritos y un llanto a mares, fue un momento demasiado emotivo, Derek solo miraba al joven y Stiles se limitaba a gritar preguntas y respuestas, increíblemente largas. Scott y Lydia los calmaron y arreglaron las cosas entre los dos.

Stiles al final abrazo al lobo y susurro _**"me alegra que estés de vuelta gruñón, te quiero".**_ Derek respondió con un _**"Te extrañé y te quiero".**_ Con el tiempo el te quiero cambio a un te amo. Y casi todo el día se lo decían, se pasaban la tarde entre ellos olvidándose de los demás, había periodos en los que el resto los separaba para que se dieran un respiro de tanto amor.

No tardo mucho tiempo en que todo el pueblo se enterara de la relación de estos dos. Otro golpe en la pareja fue la partida de Stiles a la universidad, fue estresante y complicado, terminaron mudándose juntos y así fue mientras Stiles estudiaba.

Derek se dio cuenta de lo grande que se había vuelto la manada de Scott, así que decidió reconstruir la casa Hale. Le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, ya que mayormente le traía malos recuerdos.

 _ **"Imagina que esos recuerdos cambiaran por unos mejores"**_ decía Stiles a su lobo, parecía convencerlo de la idea.

Duro algún tiempo pero la casa se terminó e incluso se agrando más.

Lo suficiente para la manada y para los miembros que se fueran incluyendo.

Con la mayoría de los integrantes regresaron decidieron ir a vivir a la mansión Hale recién reconstruida; ayudaron a Derek a amueblarla y darle un toque más a hogar. ¿Quién creería que esta extraña manada creciera tanto?

•••

Los primeros en agregar a un miembro más a la familia fueron Scott y Kira que tuvieron a un pequeño niño al que pusieron Jeremy.

Lydia termino con Parrish, y en el mismo año que nació el hijo de Scott tuvieron a una niña a la que llamaron Allison.

Liam y Hayden, una quimera que se unió a la manada, tuvieron a un pequeño lobo al año siguiente que Scott y Lydia, al que llamaron Steve.

Malia solía salir muy seguido del país y del estado así que solo se limitaba a ser la tía de los cachorros.

Cora se casó el mismo año que Liam, pero ella decidió no tener hijos, su marido era una persona normal Ian, ese el nombre del chico.

Peter se convirtió en el tío abuelo que mimaba a sus nietos, (a sus pocos nietos).

Isaac y Jackson compartían cierta química, y terminaron juntos. Solo a Scott le sorprendió esto.

Derek y Stiles se casaron un año después de que naciera el hijo de Scott; su boda fue la más grande, Stiles vestía un traje blanco con azul celeste y Derek uno negro, tuvieron una gran fiesta al que invitaron a manadas vecinas, amigos que sabían que no regresarían por mucho tiempo y a su gran y extraña manada.

Durante un tiempo los dos lo intentaron muchas veces, ambos aun creían en las palabras de Alexa, aunque no hablaran de ella o de lo que paso hace tanto. Pero jamás lograron nada, no se decepcionaron incluso pensaron en diferentes opciones, pero decidieron quedarse así.

•••

Ya era el 23 de diciembre del mismo año de su boda y tenían planeado una fiesta de navidad para la manada y sus padres, harían regalos y comida muy tradicional; intentando ser buena, después de todo era su segundo año viviendo en la mansión Hale y no había pasado ninguna amenaza.

Stiles preparaba la masa de las galletas ya que tenía que practicar su repostería para mañana, que se la pasaría cocinando junto a Cora, Kira y Melisa que eran las únicas aparte de él que sabían cocinar. Los demás apenas podían calentar agua.

Todos estaban fuera ese día ya que algunos iban a hacer compras de último momento o simplemente irían a visitar a parientes antes de navidad.

Stiles no tenía por qué salir sus únicos parientes eran la manada y su padre. Habían llegado muchos regalos los días anteriores para los pequeños de parte de amigos y camaradas. En especial de Chris Argent, Breaden, Deaton y los padres de Kira. El castaño estaba agotado, él solo se había pasado limpiando la casa apenas y los demás ayudaron recogiendo sus habitaciones.

─Todos son unos flojos...─ decía mientras probaba la masa de galleta que tenía un sabor dulzón. ─ ¡ya esta buena!

Empezó a hacer formas de hombrecillos en la masa y apartarlos a una bandeja de aluminio.

El sonido de la puerta principal le alerto y se asomó por la entrada a la cocina y en ese momento llegaba Derek traía dos bolsas de compras lo más seguro es que se olvidara comprarle su regalo.

─ ¿haciendo galletas?─ El lobo entro a la cocina dejando las bolsas de sus compras cerca de la escalera, Stiles no respondió solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación y metió las galletas al horno.

─Stiles...─ El castaño soltó una clase de gruñido y siguió mezclando la masa de galletas. ─ ¿me has gruñido?─ Derek empezó a reír, no de manera fuerte pero si lo suficientemente alto para que Stiles lo escuchara.

El chico solo se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al lobo, que lo abrazo por la espalda levantándolo del piso.

─ ¡OYE!─ Stiles empezó a moverse intentando liberarse pero de un movimiento Derek sentó a este sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acomodó entre sus piernas y abrazándolo por la cintura.

─No he hecho nada Stiles─ lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, el más joven solo hizo un puchero y levanto los hombros.

─Te odio─ Intento decirlo con mucha seriedad, Derek se acercó a su rostro y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa blanca.

─No, no me odias─ Y lo beso sobre los labios.

─No te odio─ Dijo el castaño abrazándolo por el cuello y devolviéndole el beso. Se echaron a reír, Derek lo levanto obligándolo a que se abrazara a él con más fuerza, Stiles junto su frente con la del lobo. ─Te amo, gruñón.

Derek ya se lo estaba llevando. ─Yo te amo a ti, Stiles.

•••

La casa estaba totalmente arreglada las luces estaban encendidas, se escucha un leve tono a villancicos de parte de la voz de los niños que cantaban y jugaban.

Stiles y Melisa estaban terminando de servir la comida, mientras Lydia y Kira acomodaban la mesa con la ayuda de Scott y Liam.

Los demás simplemente evitaban que los cachorros abrieran los regalos, otros solo disfrutaban el ambiente a hogar.

Derek estaba sentado a un lado del árbol y la cuna del pequeño hijo de Liam, lo estaba cuidando.

─ ¡DEREK VEN A AYUDARME POR FAVOR!─ Se escuchó la voz de Stiles desde la cocina, no tardo en levantarse e ir.

Había una pequeña postal navideña junto a los regalos. Nadie la había visto o puesto ahí, Derek apenas iba a tomarla cuando el castaño le llamo.

De: Gabriel

Para: S y D

Felicitaciones por el nuevo bebé.


End file.
